Tales of Symphonia: The Windwaker
by Anime Theologist
Summary: Exactly how it sounds. A cross between two games: Tales of Symphonia and The Legend of Zelda: The Windwaker. Full details inside. Also, read the intro to every chapter as it has important information about the story.
1. Introduction

So, yeah, this is my fourth fanfic and I'm hoping for it to be a success. This is a crossover between two games: _Tales of Symphonia _and T_he Legend of Zelda: The Windwaker._ I did a crossover similar to this before but this has _nothing_ to do with it. It's simple. Everything in the Great Sea is opposite to everything in Tales of Symphonia. For example, Presea is a twenty-eight year old trapped in a twelve year old body. In the Great Sea, she would just be twenty-eight. Another example would be Zelos being immature and a womanizer. In the Great Sea, he would be serious and isolated. I want to get the introductions over already. If you _hate_ intros, then just skip this. But if you do, you won't know what's going on… So without further ado, let's get started!

I don't own anything

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: INTRODUCTION**

In a land where the sea has taken almost every bit of land, where people live on islands and the only way to travel is by boat; below the islands lay the ancient lands of a forgotten kingdom. On top of a dark tower was an evil man turned to stone by a magical sword that ran deep within his head. His name was Ganondorf. Once, he tried to take over the kingdom of old but was defeated by a hero who wielded the sword and was sealed away within a dark realm. Then, he returned with a vengeance and tried to invade the land where the sea has taken. But, he was defeated by another hero wielding the same sword and was turned to stone. He was thought to be defeated once and for all. Apparently, this was not meant to be because everyone knows that evil can only be defeated, not vanquished. The sword was beginning to lose its grip on the spell that kept Ganondorf in stone. The powerful underwater currents grew so strong that the sword was swept away. Ganondorf's soul, which was trapped within the stone figure, was freed from imprisonment and made its way to the surface, past the Tower of the Gods and into the uncharted parts of the Great Sea. There, it bided its time to grow in power, feeding on the hatred and sorrow of others. When the time was right, he made himself a new body; one more powerful than his old one, made himself a new fortress in an uncharted part of the Great Sea and created five angelic beings to take over the lands.

Yuan, the first angelic being created, had blue hair, clothing that would terrify anyone and a thirst to kill anyone and anything. He wielded a sea swallow (or whatever Yuan uses). Another angelic being, by the name of Kratos, wore purple plate mail, brown hair and was very obnoxious. He wielded a stiletto. Another angelic being, named Remiel, wore green clothing, a rather large hat and thought very highly of him. He wielded a bow and arrows. Another angelic being, named Colette, wore dark clothing, had blonde hair and blue eyes. Rather quiet but would speak only to either her master or her close friend. She wielded twin blades. The last angelic being created, leader of all of them, named Lloyd, wore gold clothing, had brown hair and brown eyes and fought for his master and his master only. He also wielded twin blades. Although they were seen not to have any emotions, Colette and Lloyd worked well together. Since Lloyd was more skilled with wielding the twin blades, he constantly tutored Colette, making her his apprentice. Her skills increased and her relationship with Lloyd grew stronger. They were even talking about running away from the fortress. Ganondorf, who knew what was going on, needed to put an end to this once and for all. He disguised himself to look like Lloyd and led Colette to an island with dark clouds. There, he sealed her away with his magic in a crystal and blocked the entrance where no one, not even Lloyd could pass through. Only those with extreme hatred for someone within their hearts similar to Colette would be able to make it through. Ganondorf reported to Lloyd that Colette had died; telling him that sorcerers had sealed her away forever and the only way to bring her back was to destroy the Tower of the Gods. Lloyd knew exactly what to do. To build a weapon strong enough of destroy the Tower, so all the angels were sent to different parts of the Great Sea, to conquer and to rule.

* * *

So, enough introductions, let's get this story started! 


	2. Greenvale Island

Okay, this is just a chapter that explains the ToS characters if they existed in the Great Sea. Remember, every character has his/her roles reversed.

I don't own anything

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO: GREENVALE ISLAND**

Beyond the lands of the Great Sea (you know, when the King of Red Lions says 'it is too dangerous to go any further in this direction! We must turn back!' when you try to sail off the map) there was a huge island. The island was called Greenvale Island. Just like Windfall Island, Greenvale was an island of merchants where trades were very common. Not only was Greenvale an island of merchants, it also was a place of research and politics. And at the very end of the island was a scientific lab where a very busy professor spent his days, working and researching about the Great Sea.

Genis Sage, a well respected twenty-eight year old oceanographer, worked around the clock studying ruins and relics left by previous kingdoms that were found at the bottom of the ocean floor near Greenvale. Genis had two assistants, Charles and Xavier. They were busy analyzing a relic that was said to send someone through time or even through another dimension. Xavier should know about the relic. When he was tinkering with the relic, he accidentally sent himself to another dimension. Genis and Charles were just figuring out where he was sent.

"I told him not to touch it," Charles said frustrated. "And now look what he has gotten himself into."

"Well, no use whining over it," Genis replied. "We have to find out where he went."

"Or what time he went in."

"Please, don't try to complicate the situation. Let's handle one problem at a time."

"So, how do we figure out where he is?"

"I don't know…"

"Well, we should analyze the relic to see if it has any clues on how to activate it."

"That could work…let's give it a try."

The words were in ancient hyrulian, a language that was rarely used. Genis and Charles tried to interpret it, but to no avail.

"It's no good, I can't understand it," Charles said.

"Neither can I," Genis replied. "This ancient language is too complex for me. I don't think there is anything in any of my books that would decipher all of this."

"We should have a closer look at this."

Genis started to look around his desk. "Where's my magnifying glass?"

"Didn't you leave it on your desk?"

"Yeah, but now I can't…" Genis stopped looking. "Raine."

"What did you say professor?"

"RAINE SAGE GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!"

A fifty year old man came down the stairs. It was Genis' father Klotiz.

"She went outside with her friends," was the reply.

"Where outside?"

"Just out back. I think she's using your magnifying glass."

Genis bolted out the back door and headed towards a small group of children.

Raine Sage, an energetic twelve year old girl, was known all around Greenvale for her spunky attitude and her reputation of being…troublesome. Her friends Billy, Tom, Susan and Rico were all just like Raine, only a little bit less extreme.

"Do it again, Raine!" Billy said.

"I love it when the paper burns," Tom added.

"Why does it burn like it does?" Rico asked.

"Because the light of the magnifying glass focuses the light's energy, making a powerful beam of heat," Susan explained.

"Are you always an egghead?" Raine asked.

"No, only when I want to."

"I think you hang out with us because we're not as smart as you," Billy replied.

Susan gave Billy a slap in the head. "Ow…" was the reply.

"Raine, are you sure your brother does mind us using his magnifying glass?" Rico asked.

"Of course not," Raine replied. "He doesn't use it anyway."

"Raine!" Genis yelled. Everyone was startled, including Raine, who dropped the magnifying glass on the ground, smashing it into many pieces of glass.

"Oops…" Raine sweat dropped.

"No!" Genis exclaimed.

"_Your brother is going to kill you_," Tom whispered to Raine.

"That was a valuable magnifying glass from the bottom of the ocean floor!" Genis exclaimed.

"You're overreacting…again," Raine replied.

"I'm overreacting? Just look what you did! This damage is extensive!"

"Meaning _what_ exactly?"

"Meaning beyond repair! Cannot come back together! Don't you see, I can't…"

Genis caught a glimpse of the paper the children were burning.

"Gah!" Genis exclaimed.

"Now what is it?" Raine asked.

"You're burning an ancient sea chart that I found in my expedition! Do you know how valuable it is?"

"No."

"One hundred thousand rupees!"

"That's a lot of rupees," Billy replied.

"Shut up, you're not helping," Raine said.

"Why did you do this!" Genis asked.

"Because I thought it would burn faster," Raine replied. "My hunch was right, it does burn faster."

"I'll show you who'll burn faster," Genis grumbled, taking Raine by the ear.

"Ow, ow, that's my ear!" Raine exclaimed. "I'm attached to it, remember!"

"Why can't you be like all the other little girls on this island? Less troublesome and studying like they should?"

"Because it's not me and I hate books."

Genis gasped. "Blasphemy! I'm bringing you back home and you'll…"

Suddenly, there was a huge explosion. Genis let go of Raine's ear.

"What was that?" Raine asked.

"It looks like it came from the pier!" Genis said, "Let's go!"

The two of them started to bolt to the pier, not knowing the terror that awaited them.

* * *

What's going on? What'll happen at the pier? Please R&R this chapter and tell me what you think. 


	3. Battle at the pier

Hmm…it seems that _some _people may still have trouble with some of the mechanics of the story. Like I said before, everything in the Great Sea is the complete opposite of everything in the world of Symphonia. Lloyd, fighting for the side of good in Sylvarant is now reversed. He's now fighting for evil in the Great Sea. Raine's role as an older sister is reversed to the role of the younger sister. Genis' role as a younger brother is now reversed to the role of an older brother. I hope this clears everything up.

I don't own anything.

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE: BATTLE AT THE PIER**

Before heading to the pier, Genis and Raine grabbed their weapons and supplies at home. Genis used a gem rod and Raine used a kendama. They both noticed that their father was gone.

"Where's dad?" Raine asked.

"He's part of the militia on the island, remember?" Genis replied. "He's probably at the pier." Genis finished gathering all of their supplies. "Let's go."

They quickly made their way to the pier where they found a large group of people gathered around the docks. A few seconds later, another explosion occurred. People were running in all directions. After all the chaos, all that was left was the militia, and the source of the problem; and army of monsters in dark armor carrying big, heavy, swords which looked like it could pierce anything.

"What are those?" Raine asked.

"They're called Darknuts," Genis replied, "And they are _not_ friendly."

A darknut wearing red armor and cape stepped forward. "Inhabitants of this puny island listen and listen well! I am General Gage, one of the generals under the command of Lord Irving! Bring your leader to me, immediately!"

One of the militia soldiers wearing gold plated armor stepped forward. "I am he! Governor Zelos Wilder!"

Governor Zelos Wilder was a very serious man and never took anything too likely. Very stern and disciplined, when it came to defending his island, he never surrendered making him very stubborn. Besides, he had his honor and reputation to uphold.

"Surrender the island with all of its inhabitants and your lives will be spared," General Gage yelled out.

"I will never bow to you or this Lord Irving you speak of!" Governor Wilder replied. "We will not surrender!"

"Then you die where you stand!"

"It is you who will die today, evil demon!"

"En Garde!

The two armies collided with each other. Genis rushed in to help. Raine rushed in too but Genis told her to stay hidden.

"Why?" Raine asked. "Look, I have a weapon!"

"It's too dangerous, you'll only get in the way," Genis replied.

"But--"

"No buts, Raine. Please, just stay here. Promise me, okay?"

"……alright."

"Good." Genis rushed in and used a couple of spells like holy lance and photon. He found Zelos and General Gage locked in armed combat.

"Stay down, you filthy maggot!" Gage yelled.

"I'll never bow down to you!" Zelos yelled back.

General Gage used his sword and tripped Zelos. He fell on his back.

"Time to end this!" Gage yelled, raising his sword. Suddenly, fireballs flew out and hit the general, giving Zelos time to escape.

"Who dares defy me?"

Genis saw that the fireballs came from Raine, who was standing scared.

"Raine!" Genis cried. "Run! Run for it now!"

Raine was frozen stiff with fear, she couldn't move. General Gage was moving ever so closer.

"Brat, you'll pay for that!" Gage grumbled. He raised his sword and struck. But before the final blow, Klotiz jumped in and saved Raine's life, by sacrificing his own.

"Father!" Raine cried. Klotiz fell down, badly injured.

Zelos attacked Gage with everything he had but he was knocked down, unconscious. He turned to the young Raine who was tending to her father.

"Now that he's out of the way…it's your turn to die!"

"Wait!" Genis yelled. "Stop! Please, don't kill her!"

"And why not?"

"Just take me instead she's my only family left. If she died my life would have no meaning…"

"Humph…foolish sentiments…well, we came for you anyway Professor Sage."

"What?"

"Lord Irving needs your assistance. I will spare this island's inhabitants and your pathetic sister's life if you agree to come with us."

"...fine..."

"Genis, you can't do this!" Raine yelled.

Genis knelt down to Raine's height and whispered, "Raine…I wasn't strong enough…to protect you…"

"You were plenty strong! I was…just…to thick headed…"

"Come on! Let's get a move on!"

Genis went inside General Gage's vessel. The Darknut army retreated from the island. There were cheers from the militia but all was not well. Raine went back to her father.

"Dad," Raine said, "I'm sorry…"

"_I'm really proud of you, Raine_," they dying Klotiz replied.

"It's my entire fault…if I didn't…"

"_It would have happened anyway. Please, live your life the best you can…_"

Klotiz died in her arms. Raine wept bitterly.

Zelos went to Raine and said, "My condolences on your loss. The militia will truly miss such a fine officer…"

"I messed up…big time…"

"What? Where's your brother? Where's Professor Sage?"

"…captured…and there's nothing I can do to save him…except…"

"Except what?"

Raine got up and started to run home. She remembered seeing something that could help locate her brother. As she ran off, Zelos yelled after her saying, "Don't do anything rash! You're only a kid!"

* * *

So what is this mystical item that can help locate Genis? Please R&R this chapter and tell me what you think. 


	4. Release

So we're trying to save Genis and we're still on Greenvale. Please read on.

Don't own anything

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR: RELEASE**

Raine rushed back to the house and started to look for something. Charles was just getting tired watching her.

"What are you looking for exactly?" Charles asked. "And where is the professor?"

"…he's gone," Raine said sadly, "and I'm going to bring him back."

"Well, first you'll have to find where he is."

"That's exactly what I'm going to do." She pulled out a green stone.

"And that is?"

"A mystical stone Genis called the Pirate's Charm. It's said to let you communicate with another person."

"And the professor has another stone just like it?"

"Yes, and I'm going to use it right now."

The stone started to glow bright green. Raine called out to the stone, "Genis? Are you there?"

There was a pause for a little bit and finally, Genis responded. "Raine, is that you?"

"Where are you?"

"It looks like I'm being taken over to an island within the uncharted seas."

"Alright, I'm coming…"

"No! I don't want you near here! It's too dangerous!"

"Genis, I think I can handle myself."

"Raine, I'm warning you. These darknuts mean business. I don't want you die out here!"

"………"

"Raine, just promise me that you _won't_ do anything rash."

"………"

"Promise me!"

"Alright, alright, fine, I won't come after you."

"Good, I'll find myself a way out of this mess. Until then…"

The Pirate's Charm faded in color. Raine grabbed her kendama and went out the door. Charles sighed.

"You're going after him, are you," Charles said.

"Uh…no," Raine replied, "I'm going for a walk."

"Don't lie to me, Raine, I know you too well."

"……alright, I'm going to rescue my brother."

"…Raine…just be careful."

Raine nodded and headed to the pier and Charles went back deciphering the relic.

She got on a boat and headed south. Not only did the Pirate's Charm operate as a communication device also as a compass. She was led to an island with dark, ominous clouds and no life existed. She found boats on the shore of the island. They were the same boats as before. Hiding behind some rocks, she saw Genis and General Gage with his army and another person wearing gold clothing.

"Sire, we have brought him," General Gage said.

"_Bring him to me_," the person with the gold clothing replied.

The darknuts brought Genis to the person.

"Who are you?" Genis asked.

General Gage slapped him saying, "How dare you disrespect Lord Irving!"

"You're…Lord Irving?"

"_That is correct_," Lord Irving said, "_I am Lord Irving, ruler of the southern seas of the Great Sea._"

"And why was I brought here?"

"_So I could meet you. Also, so you could help me._"

"How would I help _you_?"

"_Your hatred…let me see within your heart…_"  
A red glow appeared in Lord Irving's eyes. The same red glow appeared in Genis' eyes. After a while, the glow disappeared. Genis knelt on the ground, panting.

"_His hatred…it is not enough…_"

"What shall we do with him, sire?" General Gage asked.

"_Take him to the fortress. Give him the plans to the mana cannon._"

"_What is a Mana cannon_?" Raine asked herself.

General Gage and his army walked back to the boat while Lord Irving opened his wings and flew away. Raine was about to chase the general down. Suddenly, she heard a voice. It was coming from the cave.

"_Please…help me…_"

Raine approached the cave. Instantly, the seal that was upon the cave broke in two. The entrance was revealed. The voice continued to speak to her.

"_If you want to save him…save me…_"

Raine, knowing that even if she did face General Gage she wouldn't stand a chance, decided to see who was making the noise. Deep within the caves wall, Raine called out saying, "Hello? Hello? Anybody there? Echo!" Finally, she came upon a huge, metal door with a skull on it. She placed her hand and the door opened wide. Raine stepped into the room and found…absolutely nothing.

"All this way and I find an empty room?" Raine asked aloud.

The doors closed shut. Raine gave a huge gulp. A shadow creature appeared right in front of her. The creature spoke, nearly hissing.

"_A visitor…I see…_"

"Who are you?" Raine asked.

"_I am the guardian of the treasure in this room. If you want it…you'll have to defeat me…_"

The creature started to attack. Raine block a couple of attacks.

"I don't want your stupid treasure!" Raine shouted.

"_You started the fight when you stepped in here. Now you will finish it!_"

Raine had enough of this. She quickly pulled out her kendama and cast an indignation spell (although Genis warned her not to use it because it was too advanced). Raine started to pant but the shadow creature withered away.

"I…did…it!" Raine panted. The middle of the room started to shake. A column appeared with what appeared to be a gauntlet of some sort. Raine picked it up and wore it. It was black in color and had a star design in the middle. In closer examination, there was a small jewel in the middle of the star design.

"What does this thing do?"

The middle of the room shook again. This time, a person in a crystallized prison appeared. She was wearing a black cloak around her so Raine couldn't tell what he (or she) looked like. She placed her hand upon the crystal. Almost immediately, the crystal shattered in two. The person fell to the ground, and awoke.

"_Where is he!_" The person shouted (Raine could tell that this was a girl because of her voice).

"Where is _who_ exactly?" Raine asked.

"Where is my master!"

Raine gave a shrug and the girl just stood there. "_She's a nut_," Raine thought to herself.

* * *

So Raine just freed someone from their impending prison of doom. What will happen next? Please R&R this chapter and tell me what you think. 


	5. New Adventure

So Raine has just freed a girl from a crystal prison. What will happen next? Please read on.

I don't own anything.

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE: NEW ADVENTURE**

Within the hollow walls of the dark room, there stood Raine Sage and a girl who wore something similar to the grim reaper. She floated around, wore a hood and cloak that was very dark. The girl was recently freed from a crystal prison by Raine.

"Who are you?" Raine asked.

The girl started. "I am…" She stopped. "…I don't remember."

"Are you sure? Or you just don't want to tell me who you are?"

"………" The girl caught a glimpse of the gauntlet Raine was wearing. "That is…"

"What?"

"That is the same gauntlet my master use to wear. I guess you're my new master now."

"What! I just found this thing! I don't even know how…"

"What is your name?"

"Uh…Raine…"

The girl floated over to her. "Greetings and salutations, Master Raine."

"Wait a minute! I can't be _your _master!"

"And why not, master? You wear the gauntlet the previous master had before you. Therefore, you must _be _my new master!"

"I can't even take care of a goldfish, let alone a…what are you anyway?"

"A person…just like you."

"Then why are you all…airy and stuff?"

"This is the form I kept in order to recuperate my power. If I unleash my true power now, I would just wither away into nothingness."

"Why are you in that form in the first place?"

"Because someone trapped me inside the glass prison."

"Who put you in that prison?"

"……I can't say…right now…"

"…I still can't take care of you."

"I can take care of myself. Besides, it is my job to protect _you_."

"I don't need your protection. That's it; I'm going."

"Going where?"

Raine started to the entrance of the room. The doors swung open. "I'm going to rescue my brother." The girl floated towards Raine but the doors slammed shut. On the other side of the door, Raine sighed, relieved to have trapped the spirit inside the room…or did she?

"That was close," Raine said, looking at the door. She spun around to see her new friend in front of her. "Gah!"

"So…can I come?"

"Absolutely not! You'd only get in the way."

"But I'm very useful." The girl floated in and out of the cave walls. "See, I can float through walls. I can be a very good scout."

"No, you will not because you're not coming with me!"

Raine continued to walk but she was constantly badgered with the annoying spirit.

"You don't stand a chance against your enemies," she said.

"Leave me alone!" Raine shouted.

"Why can't you just accept that we're a team now?"

"We are _not _a team. I go solo."

"Yes, we do."

"What do you mean _we_?"

"We are now one because you put that gauntlet on. You are a part of me as I am a part of you."

"Well I'll just take it off!" Raine tried to take of the gauntlet but it was stuck to her hand.

"You don't have the power to do that yet."

Raine sighed. "Okay, fine, I give up. You can come along."

"You should have said that in the first place."

Raine and the girl reached the entrance of the cave. "I have to give you a name. What would you like to be called?"

"Anything that suits you, Master Raine."

"……just call me Raine. Let's see, you look like the grim reaper, minus the scythe. You look really dark…how about shadow?"

"That will suffice, mas--I mean, Raine."

Shadow quickly started to disappear into the small crystal in the middle of the gauntlet.

"Where did you go?" Raine asked.

Shadow spoke through the gauntlet. "I need you as much as you need me. As long as we walk together, I will protect you."

Raine looked at the gauntlet. After a while, she got on her boat and by using her Pirate's Charm headed to where Genis was located. A few minutes later, Lord Irving flew to the island, and saw that the door with the seal was open. He rushed to the room where the girl was and saw broken crystal pieces on the floor. He sighed and said to himself, "_Colette. Someone was here and they took you away…_"

* * *

Meanwhile, the sword that kept Ganondorf in stone finally reached the island of Outset, where a boy who wore green clothing picked it up in his red boat shaped like a lion. The boy headed over to the shore of the island and got off. 

"This is _not _good," he said to himself.

A little girl wearing a blue dress with flowers and pigtails walked up. "What is it big brother Link?"

"Aryll, something terrible has happened."

"What happened, big brother?"

"Remember when I said that I sealed away an evil king at the bottom of the ocean?"

"Yep! You were bragging so much that grandma put something in your soup to put you to sleep!"

"Well…"

"And you bragged so much to the Ritos that they used their own feathers as earplugs?"

"I…uh…"

"And you bragged so much to the Koroks that they told you that they had stuff to do, flew away and left you all alone?"

"Hmm…"

"And there was…"

"That's enough, Aryll!" Link shouted. He held the sword up high. "Anyway, this sword was used to seal the evil king away and now the sword is here."

"So if the sword is here then that means…oh, we are in big trouble."

"Ganondorf's back. And the sword has lost its shine."

"What does that mean?"

"The sages of wind and earth are supposed to be offering their prayers to the gods so this sword would continue to repel evil. But since this sword _isn't _shinning anymore, it means that the sages are not doing their jobs."

"Maybe they got lazy."

"Or maybe something bad happened to them."

Immediately after saying this, Link's boat came to life and started to speak. "This is true. We are in all in danger."

"Link, the boat is speaking!" Aryll said in surprise.

"The King of Red Lions," Link said. "Your majesty, you're…alive?"

"That is correct. I have returned to this world to help stop the evil from spreading throughout the Great Sea."

"So you know?"

"Yes. Ganondorf has indeed returned and is stronger than ever before. But now, he has _created_ beings that we have never seen before."

"Rumors of a called Greenvale being under attack by a darknut general are true. I was going to head out tomorrow."

"It seems more than your common enemy. He has created _angelic beings_ to serve him."

"What are angelic beings?

"You will find out soon enough."

"Where _were_ you all this time anyway?"

"Limbo."

Odd silence filled the air.

"I'm coming with you, big brother!" Aryll exclaimed.

"No, Aryll, it's too dangerous. I can't let you come."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Why because?"

"Because I said so, that's why!"

"Aww…Link, you're no fun."

Link turned to his boat and asked, "Your majesty, where are we heading?"

"We set our sights south, to the uncharted seas."

"Great…just great…"

In the morning, after saying goodbye to almost everyone on the island, Link and his trusty…uh boat set their sights to the uncharted seas and to new adventure.

* * *

So, what will happen in the uncharted seas? Please R&R. 


	6. A couple of meetings

So we're at the part where Link is heading to Greenvale. What will happen there? Please read on. Note that some of the lines is taken from _Tales of Symphonia_.

I don't own anything.

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX: COUPLE OF MEETINGS**

Link set his sights south, heading to Greenvale Island where he heard rumors of attacks by darknuts in that region. When he finally reached the island, he was greeted by the townspeople, shown great hospitality and taken to Governor Wilder.

"Greetings, traveler," the governor said, "You must be the hero that they are all talking about."

"And who are they?" Link asked.

"Why, the people of Windfall Island, of course. They keep saying that a boy dressed in green from head to toe saved them from sheer destruction. You've been made out to be quite some hero."

"Uh…well…"

"I must admit I never believed such a story about a forgotten kingdom at the bottom of the sea, an evil sorcerer and a hero using a magic sword to seal him away."

"How did you know about that? Only those who were with me on my travels know how I sealed the sorcerer away."

"_That_ I heard from a pirate girl. Do you know her?"

"_Tertra must have been through here,_" Link thought to himself. "Uh…governor, could you tell me if a girl with blond hair wearing a blue vest and white shorts passed through here?"

"Yes, she was stirring up trouble in the main square. When we took her in, she rambled on about helping a _hero _seal away a sorcerer and she should be treated like royalty. When I confronted her in her jail cell, I asked what she meant by that. She told me her story and I believed her. She was released the next day."

"I see…"

"Young man, you didn't tell me why you have come here."

"Yes, I heard rumors that there were attacks by monsters in armor. They are called darknuts."

"Indeed, what you say is true. There were attacks from these darknut monsters coming from the uncharted seas. We barely stood a chance. It was unfortunate that we had to sacrifice one of our own to save our townspeople."

"Sacrifice one of your _own_? What do you mean?"

"There was a respected professor living on the island going by the name Genis Sage. He lived with his sister, Raine Sage. When the darknuts attacked, they both assisted. But when the darknut general, General Gage, tried to eliminate me, Raine Sage steeped in and saved my life. General Gage tried to kill her next but her father stepped in the way and sacrificed his own life to save his daughter's. Professor Sage, not wanting the same thing to happen to his sister, quickly offered his life in place of Raine's."

"Why do you think the general wanted Professor Sage?"

"His ability to decipher relics or his abilities to operate magitechnology…"

"What is this magitechnology?"

"Magitechnology is a newly discovered development that has entered our world. It has existed even in olden times. It is the same technology the Tower of the Gods is created from."

"And you think those are the reasons why the professor was taken?"

"Yes, they are."

"…governor, since you showed me so much hospitality, I'm going to rescue this professor person."

"Oh, really? If it isn't too much trouble…"

"Don't worry, it isn't. Besides, I have business in the uncharted seas anyway…"

"Then I'll give you all the necessities you need." The governor handed him over a chart of where the darknuts supposedly taken Genis.

Link started to walk to his boat. The King of Red Lions spoke. "How did the meeting go?"

"No doubt about it, this island was attacked," Link replied. "And now the darknuts has taken someone from this island."

"Who?"

"Some scientist I think."

"First, we will find out what Ganondorf is planning. Then, we will rescue those captured by him."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

Near sunset and after resting up in Greenvale, Link made his way to the uncharted seas where he used his sea chart and pin-pointed a location. Finally, after quite some time, Link saw what appeared to be a fortress of some sort.

"That must be the place," Link said. "It has evil written all over it."

"We must proceed with extreme caution," the boat replied. "Who knows who we might be up against?"

Link sailed behind the fortress where the rocks gave cover. He got off his boat, threw his grappling hook and scaled the fortress walls. After reaching the top, he was greeted by some darknuts, about four or five of them with General Gage.

"We've been expecting you, hero."

Link was stunned. "How did you?"

"We saw you coming in. We have radar you know."

"Ray…dar?"

"You wouldn't understand." He signaled two darknuts to trap Link. "Take him."

Link was thrown into a holding cell with a small bed in the corner, a shelf in the other corner and was left to rot. He waited for a few minutes, collecting his thoughts on how to get out, until he heard a very annoying noise. It sounded like something being thrown against a wall. First, Link tried ignoring it, then it got louder and finally, he had enough.

"AUGH!" Link shouted. "STOP THAT INFERNAL NOISE RIGHT NOW!"

The noise stopped. A quiet voice spoke up. "_Geez, sorry, didn't mean to bug you…_"

Link looked all around his cell. "Who's there?"

Raine jumped off her bed and said, "I'm here."

"Who are you?"

"Who are _you_?"

"Link."

"Link? That's a funny name. You're all green so I'll call you bugger."

"……like I said, who are you?"

"My name is Raine."

"Raine? Raine Sage? The professor's sister? What are you doing here?"

"What else? Rescuing my brother. How do you know about me anyway?"

"I went to Greenvale. Governor Wilder told me all about you and your brother."

"………"

"Look, I know how you feel. That the desire to save your brother gave you the courage to come to this dangerous place but such an attempt was too foolhardy!"

"How would _you_ know how I feel?"

"I know because Ganondorf took my sister away from me. When I went to save her, I was thrown into the sea. I could have drowned. I couldn't defeat him as the way I was. After much toil and hardship, I got stronger, even for Ganondorf. That's why I was able to seal him away. And I'm here to do it again."

The two stood silent for a minute. Finally, Raine asked, "And who is this Ganondorf person anyway?"

"What!" Link shouted. "He's the mastermind behind all of the attacks! The very being threatening _our _world! The one who is probably planning _our _destruction! How could you _not _know who he is?"

Raine shrugged. Link sighed. "You know, this would bring me to my last point."

"And that would be?"

"Leave this to the professionals."

"Wha…"

"Raine, you'll only get in the way. Be a good girl and stay here."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"Did I not make myself clear? You're a burden, stay out of my way."

Just then, Link's charm started to glow. The King of Red Lions spoke through it.

"Let her accompany you."

"What?" Link asked. "But…"

"The master sword is not at full power. The enemies here outnumber you immensely. You need all the help you can get."

Raine approached Link and said, "That's right, Link. Listen to the stone. You _need _me."  
Link sighed again, giving up. He had no choice but to let Raine come along. "…do as you wish."

"So, how do we get out of here?"

Link climbed the shelf in the far corner. He broke the jar that was blocking the hole leading to the exit. After making their way outside the two took a deep breath and looked up. There, was a bunch of seagulls flying near a window.

"That is where your brother must be," Link said.

"This looks like it'll be fun," Raine replied.

"This isn't a field trip, you know."

* * *

So the two are about to make their way to save Genis. Will they succeed or meet their upending doom? Please R&R. 


	7. To the rescue

Thanks for all the reviews! Still in the fortress. Please read on. Some of the dialogue taken again from _Tales of Symphonia_

I don't own anything.

**CHAPTER SEVEN: TO THE RESCUE**

The sun had already set. The search lights in the fortress were turned on and the guards were on patrol. Link and Raine had to be extra careful or else they might get caught. Raine accidentally stumbled into a jar and broke it.

"Quiet!" Link exclaimed. "Do you _want _them to hear us?"

"Relax, Link, I'll take care of them," Raine replied.

"Is that so? What weapons do you have?" Raine pulled out her kendama.

"Do you really think a cup and ball would actually hurt anyone?" Link asked.

"It is _not_ a cup and ball," Raine said, "It called a kendama."

"Ken…da…ma?"

"Please, tell me you know what a kendama is."

"Look, I use regular weapons like a sword and shield. Not a cup and ball."

"I told, you, it's called a…"

Two darknuts spotted them. "Hey, you, stop right there!"

"Great, Raine, look what you got us into."

"Will you relax? Watch, I'll show you what my kendama can do."

The guards started to near the two. Link started to worry.

"Uh, Raine, could you hurry up a bit? They're getting closer…"

"Will you hold up, can't you see I'm casting as fast as I can?"

The guards were about a few feet from them.

Raine finished her spell with a chant. "May the merciless, embracive frost take you! Absolute!"

Ice came from the ground, piercing the guards and killing them off. Link was stunned.

"How did you do that?"

"That's the power of the kendama for you!"

Raine dropped to the ground.

"Are you alright?" Link asked.

"I…fine," Raine panted. "Just…a little…tired…"

"Why, you were just fine a minute ago."

"That spell…takes a lot…out of you. My brother…warned me…not to use spells…that took…a lot of magical power."

"Can you stand up?"

Raine got up and dusted herself off. "I'm okay now. Let's go."

"Uh…sure…whatever."

The two made their way back inside the fortress where they saw a huge door. In front of them, they saw two darknuts standing in front of it.

"Let's see what you can do," Raine said. "You take care of them."

"And why do I have to take care of them?" Link asked.

"Because I'm still too weak from casting that spell. Besides, I want to see someone with a sword at work…"

"You're just using that as an excuse. Don't you know any techniques that would protect you in battle?"

"No."

"Do you have _any _strategies for battle?"

"Yes."

"What are they, then?"

"Pound them with spells until they keel over."

Link looked at Raine funny.

"What?"

"It's a wonder how you lasted this long…"

Link approached the darknuts guarding the door.

"Looks like we got us a pest problem," one of the guards said.

"With a little sword and shield," the other guard replied.

They started to laugh really hard. Link got angry and parried the both of them, taking off their armor.

"What the?" the guard said.

"Who is this guy?" the other guard asked.

"Whoever he is, he's not getting to the prisoners!"

They started to attack him but Link easily knocked them out with a hurricane spin. They were destroyed in a matter of seconds. It was Raine's turn to be stunned.

"Now wasn't that easier than using a cup and ball?" Link asked.

"…alright, I'll admit it, you have some skill."

Link put the sword back into its sheath. "Be on your guard, there are enemies about."

"I only said that you had _some _skill, not the ultimate swordsman."

"We should get moving."

More steps and more climbing until finally, the two reached the top level.

"Are you ready?" Link asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Raine replied.

The both of them pushed open the huge doors. Inside was a room filled with magitechnology and a

cage. There, inside the cage, was Genis Sage.

"Raine, what are you doing here?" Genis asked.

"Rescuing you," Raine replied.

"I thought I told you not to come here!"

"You did tell me not to come here. I'm just out for a walk."

"You mean, you walked onto a boat and sailed here just to free me when I distinctly told you not to, right?"

"Yup!"

"Raine Sage, you'll be the death of me!"

"I try my best."

"And who is your friend?"

"His name is bugger."

"My name is _not_ bugger," Link replied with disgust. "My name is Link."

"Link? The hero everyone in Windfall is talking about?" Genis asked.

"Wow…I'm that famous?"

"I never heard of you," Raine replied. "Well, whatever. Come on, bugger, we should get Genis out."

"Not until you stop calling me bugger."

"How about grasshopper?"

"No."

"How about…"

"It's just Link!"

"Alright, alright, sheesh!"

Raine and Link approached the cage and tried prying the lock. It didn't work. Raine got frustrated and started to cast a fireball spell.

"Raine, don't!" Genis exclaimed.

Raine unleashed the fireballs and they bounced off the cage and in all directions. One of them hits Link's hat.

"You owe me a new hat," Link said, stuffing his hat in his pocket.

"Shut up," Raine replied.

Just then, there was a laughter heard from the top of the room. First, it was quiet but increased in volume.

"Show yourself!" Link shouted.

General Gage jumped down from above and landed in front of them.

"Well, isn't this a surprise. When I heard you two escaped I knew that you would come here."

"Who are you?" Link asked.

"He's General Gage," Genis replied, "One of the generals under the command of Lord Irving."

"Who is Lord Irving?"

"It is not for you lesser beings to know about," General Gage replied. "You shouldn't be even uttering his title."

"Let the professor go!" Link yelled.

"Lord Irving has business with him. He's building the mana cannon and ordered me not to release him. You, on the other hand, were not mentioned. Therefore, he'll have no problem if I killed the two of you!"

General Gage unsheathed his sword and swung it around, knocking Raine and Link on their backs.

"Ow…" Link said.

"That hurt," Raine replied.

"The two of you run!" Genis exclaimed. "He's too strong for you!"

"That's right," General Gage replied. "Run! Run like the filthy vermin you are!"

"I'm not leaving," Raine said.

"Neither am I," Link replied.

"Then here you shall die!" General Gage exclaimed swinging his sword around yet again. Raine fired a set of fireball but they bounced off General Gage's armor.

"Magic resistant armor!" He yelled. "You can't win!" Another swing of the sword and they were both knocked down again. This was not looking good.

"We're gonna die!" Raine exclaimed.

"No we are not!" Link replied.

"Look at us. We gave everything we had. Now he's going to finish us off."

"I guess this is it…"

Suddenly, Raine's gauntlet started to glow. Shadow emerged from the gauntlet and darted towards General Gage.

"What sort of trickery is this?" He cried. "No matter, whatever magic you have against me, will be reflected off by my armor!"

Shadow pierced through the armor and into the general's body. Shadow raged through the general's body, hurting him inside. Finally, she got out and shot back into the gauntlet.

"Damn…" he whispered. "I was…so…close…" These were the general's last words. He fell down and dissipated. Raine looked at her gauntlet. Shadow, like always, spoke through it.

"_Remember, as long as we walk together, I will protect you._" The glow faded away.

"What was that?" Link asked.

"…a friend coming to the rescue," Raine replied.

Link was puzzled but knew that it was better not to ask.

"Hey, remember me?" Genis said from the cage. "Go over to the control panel and pull down the release mechanism."

Link and Raine walked over to the control panel and found a level that had red and white stripes.

"You mean the thing that looks like a candy cane?" Raine asked.

"Yes, that," Genis replied.

Raine pulled down the lever and Genis was freed. He walked over to the control panel and started to push some buttons.

"I'll show them why they shouldn't mess with me," Genis mumbled.

"What are you doing?" Link asked.

"I'm going to program this place to self-destruct. Ready?"

Raine and Link looked surprise.

"Are you serious?" Link asked.

"At the very least, we'll deal a major blow to their stranglehold over this region. If we're going to strike them, it should be thorough and decisive."

"Genis…" Raine whispered.

"Remember, Raine, we're not like them."

"But we're doing the same thing! All this senseless destruction…"

"But we're trying to save lives! They only live to bring pain and misery!"

Genis continued to push some more buttons.

"I've set the self-destruct timer for ten minutes. Let's hurry and evacuate."

Link, Raine and Genis evacuated just in time to see the fortress starting to blow up. A pirate ship was on the horizon.

"Just great," Genis said. "Pirates."

"I know that ship," Link said. "Quick, we got to get there."

"Why?" Raine asked. "They'll just pilfer us and hold us for ransom."

"I know the captain."

"How do you know the captain?"

"I crossed paths with her before."

"The captain is a girl?" Genis asked. "This will be interesting."

"Were you a pirate before, Link?" Raine asked.

"No," Link replied.

"Were you the captain's _girlfriend_?"

"That's enough, Raine! Just set sail!"

The two boats started their way to the pirate ship, where they were greeted warmly.

So, what will happen next? Please R&R.


	8. Onboard a pirate ship

From now on, I'll try to be more descriptive (in this chapter, I really tried. Really, I did). Heading to the pirate ship. Please read on.

Don't own anything

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHT: ONBOARD A PIRATE SHIP**

The pirate ship was made out of a strong wood with a stern mast and a complex system of white sails. It had four cannons on each side and a crew that _looked _mean and scary but actually were pretty nice.

There were seven crew members, including the captain. Gonzo, who word a green shirt, red sash and headband and white pants, is the leader of Tetra's family of pirates, Gonzo seems to be quite strong...but he cries at the drop of a hat. Senza who had a black beard, purple shirt, brown pants and green shoes, is in charge of keeping the pirate ship in order. He is a mild mannered speaker, but his persuasive skills are said to be unmatched. Nudge, who has black hair, wore a light blue shirt, and green pants accompanied by a yellow headband seems to understand the captain best of all the pirates and often counsels her in decision making. He is actually stronger than Gonzo. Zuko, with his striped blue/white shirt, green pants, and red headband is in charge of keeping watch. His sharp eyes can read signs a mile of, but no one really understands what he says, so they rarely know what he is seeing. Niko, seen wearing a blue headband, a red/white shirt and green pants is the bottom rung on the pirate ladder, so he is responsible for all of the odd jobs on the ship. He is quite childish and rarely thinks of consequences of his actions. Even so he shows signs of having what it takes to move up the pirate ladder. Last but not least, Mako with his dark green pants and yellow headband is called the brains of the ship and the king of invention. He may look like a weakling, but his glasses give him keen eyesight, and he's unstoppable when mad. Not many know this, but he keeps a knife hidden in that thick book of his.

As the three passed through the deck, Link was getting calls from all his pirate friends.

"Hey, kid," Gonzo called, "seeing Tetra again?"

"I think I seen her down below," Senza replied.

"Yeah, scolding poor Niko yet again," Nudge sighed.

"What did he do this time?" Zuko asked.

"I think he wanted to supe up the cannons so they can have more firepower," Mako replied. "He should have left it to a specialist like me."

"Are you _sure_ you weren't a pirate, Link?" Raine asked.

"I said I wasn't," Link replied. "And besides, pilfering isn't my style."

"And what is your style?"

"Saving lives."

"Humph. You sure know how to suck the fun out of everything…"

"Where is the captain," Genis asked.

"Like they said, she's down below," Link replied.

The three walked past the captain's quarters, down the stairwell and hear Tetra scolding Niko. Tetra, with her blond hair, wearing her purple shirt and blue vest, white pants and dagger was orphaned at a young age. Tetra followed in her mothers footsteps, becoming pirate and watching after her mother's gang of lovable swabbies.

"And what's worse is that you did it without _my_ permission!"

"Yes, miss," Niko trembled. "Sorry miss."

"Sorry is _not _good enough!"

"I didn't think it was…"

"What was that!"

"Nothing miss, I didn't mean anything by it!"

"As punishment, you'll have to swab everything on this ship. From the deck to the cannonballs to the bars of the brig; do you understand?"

"When can I stop swabbing, miss?"

"WHEN YOU HAVE BLISTERS ON YOUR BLISTERS!" Tetra yelled. Niko keeled over and started to swab the far corners of the bottom level.

Link, Raine and Genis all sweat dropped.

"Yelling at Niko again?" Link asked.

"Yeah, he got a stupid idea that we should supe up our cannons so that they would smash anything with one shot."

"And what's wrong with that idea?"

"Nothing's wrong. He just didn't ask me first."

"And is that a problem?" Raine asked.

"Of course it is," Genis replied. "Niko just demonstrated a concept called insubordination. Insubordination by a crew member usually leads to one thing: Mutiny. The ones in charge of the ship always have to exercise discipline in order to avoid this notion."

Raine looked dumbfounded.

Link spoke slowly. "In other words, Raine, it is a bad thing because it goes against someone's authority. Raine understands?"

"Yeah, Raine understands," Raine replied, sarcastically.

"Who are these guys?" Tetra asked.

"People I rescued from the fortress in the uncharted waters," Link replied.

"Why are they on my ship?"

"Because they need a ride home."

"Don't they have boats?"

"Yeah, but this ship goes much faster."

"…it's going to cost you."

"How much will it cost us?" Genis asked.

"Let's see…there are three of you…coming to about one hundred rupees each."

"What!" Link exclaimed. "That's way too expensive!"

"I'm not running a charity, Link," Tetra replied.

"Fine, I'll pay you when we get to our destination," Genis replied.

"Do you even have that kind of money?" Link asked.

"When you're a professor finding rare items at the bottom of the ocean floor, you're bound to sell off a few of them in order to live."

"I didn't get your names," Tetra said.

Link gave the introductions. "This is Genis Sage," Link said, pointing to Genis. "He's a well respected oceanographer studying ruins and relics left by previous kingdoms that were found at the bottom of the ocean floor."

"And this is Raine Sage," Link said, pointing to Raine. "She's a rambunctious, little horror that caused me nothing but pain when I had to rescue her from the fortress."

"In other words?" Raine asked.

"In other words, Link just called you a wild, unruly brat that caused nothing but pain to him."

"I am _not _a brat," Raine said.

"Sure you're not," Link replied sarcastically. "And I'm not a legendary hero either."

"Where's this ship headed?" Tetra asked.

"Greenvale Island," Link replied. "Can you take us there?"

"Uh, can they swim?"

"I can," Raine replied. "But Genis can't."

"He's an oceanographer," Link said, "but he can't swim?"

"He's afraid of the water. He gets his assistants to get the relics for him."

"I…I can swim!" Genis exclaimed.

"You can barely put two feet in the wading pool without yelling for help!" Raine replied.

"That's…that's not true…"

While Raine and Genis were arguing, Tetra had pulled Link aside.

"I can't sail this ship to Greenvale," she said.

"Is it because you caused so much trouble the last time you were there?" Link asked.

"How do you know about that?"

"I spoke with the governor. He told me you were yelling and kicking and screaming and…"

"That's enough! Why are you even out here in the first place?"

"Because _he's_ back."

"Who's back?"

"Our old friend Ganondorf."

"What? We sealed him away using the Master…"

Link pulled out his sword that had lost its shine.

"…Sword."

"I suspect something has happened to the sages."

"You mean Medli and Makar right? What do you intend to do?"

"First, I'll rest in Greenvale. Then, I'll head to the Earth Temple."

"I'm coming with you," Raine said.

"No, I told you, it's too dangerous."

"Remember, the boat told you to take me with you."

"That was only in the fortress! You can't come! End of discussion!"

"Gotcha. I'll just follow you on my own then."

"Boat?" Tetra asked. "What boat?"

"Ganondorf wasn't the only one that returned," Link replied.

"You mean to tell me…"

"That the King of Red Lions returned; he's sailing beside the ship."

"… … …"

"Professor Sage? Can't you convince her otherwise?" Link asked.

"Whenever Raine sets her mind on something, she intends to finish it," Genis replied. "Don't worry, Link, I'll accompany you. I'll keep my sister in line."

"You just want to see if there are any more relics in the Great Sea," Raine said.

Link sighed. "Are you in this too Tetra?"

"Of course," she replied. "I was getting bored wandering the sea."

"Then it is settled then. We will send a message to Ganondorf. Let us shake this ship with our message. Let us make him remember that we are not afraid.

* * *

And so the adventure starts by going to the Earth Temple. What evil lurks there? Please R&R. 


	9. Setting Sail

Introductions of new characters. Arriving at Greenvale. Please read on.

Don't own anything.

* * *

**CHAPTER NINE: SETTING SAIL**

It was about nine o'clock in the morning when the ship rolled into Greenvale's harbor. Everyone didn't have a good's night sleep because the boat kept rocking so much.

"I don't feel so good," Raine whined.

"That was the worse night I have ever withered," Genis replied.

"I think I'm gonna be sick…"

Link came out fresh as a daisy, saying, "Good morning you two. Nothing like a good's night sleep, huh?"

"Why are you so cheery?" Raine asked miserably.

"It's because I had a good night's sleep."

"Neither me or Genis had one. The boat kept rocking back and forth, back and forth…"

"He nearly spent his life on the seas," Genis replied. "He's probably gotten use to it by now."

Tetra got off the ship as well. "Professor, hurry up and get your supplies, will you? My crew and I don't have all day."

"Don't get your knickers in a twist," Genis replied. "All I have to do is get something from my laboratory."

The four of them walked to the other side of the island, where Professor Sage's laboratory was located. Waiting at the door, was Charles.

"Welcome back professor!" Charles exclaimed. "I knew you would come back!"

"Don't get excited," Genis replied. "Did you find anything about the relic I asked you to analyze?"

"Yes, sir! Please, follow me!"

Charles led the way inside, followed by Raine and Genis. Link and Tetra were surprised to see how many pages about the ocean were inside the professor's house.

"You can't even see the furniture," Tetra whispered to Link.

"I know, he may have more maps about the Great Sea than you do," Link replied.

"Hey, no one has more maps than me."

"Apparently, the professor does."

Charles was busy showing the professor that the relic had mysteriously transformed into another object.

"Could it be…the Crown of Heaven?" Genis asked.

"What?" Raine asked.

"If you paid any attention to my lectures, the Crown of Heaven was a supposedly lost relic that was said to have the power to transport anyone or anything to another dimension or, rumor has it, to any time."

"I'm just figuring out who would create such a device," Charles intervened, "and why it transformed this way."

"The ancient Hyrulian family had created this device in order to escape pursuers. As for why it transformed this way…I haven't got the faintest clue…"

"Can we leave _now_?" Tetra asked. "I'm getting tired of everyone just talking…"

"You sure are impatient," Raine replied.

"I just want to get off of this island…"

"Why?"

"Because…"

"Because why?"

"Because I said so, that's why!"

"The governor probably warned her not to come to this island ever again," Link replied.

"Why would the governor do that?" Charles asked.

"Because she caused trouble the last time she was here…"

"Those idiot children threw an apple at my head!" Tetra exclaimed. "I had every right to beat them to a pulp!"

"_You're one of the most violent children I have ever met_," A voice said at the doorstep.

Everyone looked towards the door. It was Governor Wilder, making a surprise appearance.

"Oh, great, it's the egotistic governor," Raine said.

"Miss Sage, you're as _irritable_ as ever. Professor Sage, I see that you're well."

"Hello, Mr. Wilder," Link said.

"Ah, young hero, I must thank you for rescuing the professor for us. Although on the down side, you brought the _sea rat_ (referring to Tetra) back to us."

"Watch it, governor," Tetra replied. "Or you might lose your head in your sleep."

"I don't response to threats too seriously."

"Governor Wilder, sir," Genis said. "Why do you grace us with your presence?"

"Spare me, Professor Sage," Wilder replied. "Just because I fund your research doesn't mean you have to suck up to me every time we meet."

"Yes sir," Genis said quietly. "Sorry sir."

"Rumor has it that you're going on some sort of…adventure."

"You heard right," Link said. "We're stopping the ones who are attacking the islands of the Great Sea."

"Then I would like to request to accompany you."

"No way!" Raine exclaimed. "There's no room on the ship!"

"I have a small boat. Also, two people have already volunteered to run her."

"Oh, is that so? Who are they?"

"Although it wouldn't matter, they are Captain Regal Bryant and his first mate, Presea Combatir."

"Presea?" Genis asked who was practically floating in the air and had hearts in his eyes. "She's coming too?"

"What's with him?" Tetra asked Raine.

"He's been eyeing Presea for quiet some time now," Raine replied. "He's been in love with her ever since he met her when they were twelve. He devised countless attempts to win her heart over."

"Did any of them work?" Link asked.

"Nope, nothing worked. Genis wussed out every time he saw her. I think it's rather pathetic of him."

_Insert author's note: It's true! It's really true! All of it! The times_ _Genis tried to compliment Presea in Tales of Symphonia was absolutely pathetic! I mean, come on, who gives someone a sharpening stone for a present! Some of you think that a rather sweet present but I think it's stupid. Sorry, had to get that off my chest once and for all._

"When are you leaving?" Wilder asked.

"Right now," Genis said, picking up the Crown of Heaven. "Charles, I'll leave everything in your care. Everyone, let's go!"

The newly formed group of five left the laboratory with Charles waving goodbye from the laboratory door. They reached the harbor. Governor Wilder reached his boat. The boat was rather…tiny. Captain Bryant was a rather burly man, who had a sense of humor like no other. He spent his time fishing in his blue stripped shirt and yellow overalls and boots. Presea, was a cheerful young girl who also wanted to become a fisherperson. She was under the apprenticeship of Captain Bryant. The both of them ran a successful fishing company.

"Hello governor!" Captain Bryant exclaimed. "Finally, you're here!"

"Yes, captain, I'm looking forward to this journey."

Presea stepped out of the boat. "Captain, the preliminary preparations are complete."

"Good work, Presea!" The captain laughed. "Get this thing ready for launch!"

"Aye, sir," was the replied. She saw Genis with some weak legs. "Hello, professor! I hope you have your sea legs ready." She stepped back into the boat.

"I…I…I…" the professor stammered.

"You're hopeless," Raine sighed.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that."

After the group got on their respected ships, it was time for all of them to make their way to the Earth Temple, where a great evil had returned from the dead…

* * *

So more people join the group. Who else will make an appearance? Next stop, the Earth Temple! 


	10. Earth Temple

We are now on the ships. Heading to the Earth Temple. One part of the script is taken from _Tales of Symphonia_. Please read on.

I don't own anything

* * *

**CHAPTER TEN: EARTH TEMPLE**

The two ships left Greenvale at approximately ten in the morning, the same day. The winds were strong, carrying a northern wind, exactly where the Earth Temple was located; although there was pretty rough sailing ahead. Waters were rough, seas were high and Genis Sage was on the deck, his arms hung over the railings of the ship.

"I don't feel too good."

"Suck it up, Genis, we're almost there," Raine replied.

"How much longer will it take until we get there?"

"By the looks of the island up ahead, I say about an hour," Link replied.

"I don't think I'll hold out until then…"

"You make a mess, you'll clean it up," Tetra replied, smugly.

Meanwhile, on Governor Wilder's small ship:

"When will we reach shore?" Governor Wilder asked.

"It seems the nearest island is about an hour away," Captain Bryant replied.

"Hmm…I never even heard of this _Earth Temple_."

"It seems only that boy in the green clothing knows about it," Presea replied.

"Are you going to accompany them?" Bryant asked.

"Of course I'll accompany them. Besides, this _adventure_ has heightened my interest. I never had a voyage quite like this."

The two ships dropped anchor a little ways from the island. Dark storm clouds were circling the island, Kargoroks patrolling the skies for enemies that would come very close to the island.

"Something is happening in there," Link said.

"What are those bird things circling the island?" Genis asked.

"_Kargoroks_," Shadow replied from the gauntlet. "_To answer your brother's question, Kargoroks are vicious vultures that are found in many places, often in nests all over the Great Sea. They'll attack anyone whether they are on land or at sea so approach with caution._"

"They are called Kargoroks," Raine said aloud. "They attack anyone whether they are on land or on sea so we better approach with caution."

"How do you know that?" Genis asked.

"Didn't you hear _her_ explanation?"

"Who's _her_? I don't see anyone except you…"

"_Shadow_," Raine whispered, "_where are you?_"

"_I am within the gauntlet_. _No one can hear me except you. I am sorry to say this, Raine, but if you keep talking to me, the others will think of you as…well, crazy._"

"_You could have told me that before…_"

"Why is she talking to herself?" Link asked.

"Be weary of her, Link," The King of Red Lions spoke muffled underneath a boat cover.

"Why?" Link asked.

"She holds a powerful dark being within her. That being will do anything to protect her. I'm afraid that girl cannot fully control the spirit within herself. Be ready for anything."

Link nodded as Tetra's crew prepared the lifeboats to launch.

"I want you to stay here," Link told Tetra.

"And why do you want me to stay here?" Tetra asked.

"We need someone out here to protect us in case Ganondorf sends his goons. Also, he might take you away again…please, just stay here."

"If…that's what you want…" Tetra thought this over. "…No, I'm going, too!" She exclaimed.

"But…"

Raine was overhearing this little conversation. "Heh, I get it. You don't think you can protect her. That is so sad…"

"Wha…what did you say?"

"Take her along, Link. By the way this Ganondorf sounds like so far, he's gonna be after her no matter where she is. You ought to know that by now. Be a man; show her what you're made of!"

Link sighed. "…All right, Tetra will come with us, okay?" He got into his boat.

"Thanks Raine," Tetra said. "I didn't think he would let me come."

"No problem," Raine said, smiling. The two girls got in the boat. Three lifeboat-sized ships headed out to the island. Shadow was right. The Kargoroks did attack them. Link used his bow and arrows, Genis, Governor Wilder and Raine threw some fireball magic and Tetra attacked them with her small dagger. After the battle, the team entered the Earth Temple.

It was just like before, dark walls, oozing floors, leaky ceilings (why would Medli want to actually spend her time in here anyway?) only this time, it was ten times creepier. There was absolutely no light what-so-ever. Link had to light a torch to actually see where he was going. There were ReDeads at every corner. Shadow informed Raine about their danger and Raine relayed the message so the others would know about the dangers of a ReDead.

"How do you know about all the enemies we encounter?" Genis asked.

"Uh…read your books?" Raine replied, nervously.

"Stop lying. You hate reading."

"Then I guessed."

"Pretty accurate guess," Link replied. "What you say holds true."

"… … …"

"Hold up, we're here."

The boss door opened and the group entered the completely dark room. After the last person entered the room, the door slammed shut, preventing escape. Blue candles lit the room one by one. After the last candle was lit, there was a cackling. It was quiet at first, then it grew louder and louder then finally, a voice spoke.

"_Good, you're here. I was wondering…when you would show up…_"

In a puff of smoke, there stood an angel with blue hair, clothing that would terrify anyone and a look in his eyes that said he had a thirst to kill anyone and anything.

"Who are you?" Link asked.

"I, to you inferior beings, am Lord Yuan, ruler of this region. I heard that you have disposed of one of Lord Irving's minions. Although, he asked me to dispose of you myself, I see no need to get my hands dirty."

"What do you mean by that?" Raine asked.

"I've brought back an old friend. You should know him hero."

"Please…not that oversized ghost," Link replied.

"It is the oversized ghost only this time he's super powered."

"Super powered how?"

"He's running on earth power."

Link was frozen. "No…you couldn't have…"

"Have fun kids," Yuan said, laughing and disappearing in a puff of smoke. Just then, Jahalla, the King of Ghosts appeared. Only this time, he was brown in color and had the Sage of Earth within himself.

"What is that thing?" Genis asked.

"Link, you owe us an explanation," Tetra replied.

"That thing is Jahalla, the King of Ghosts that cursed this temple and made the Master Sword lose its power the first time. I defeated it and, with Medli's help, restored some of its power."

"I'm guessing Medli is the thing inside the ghost's body?" Raine asked.

"You guessed right. I don't know what Yuan meant when he said Jahalla was super powered…"

Just then, Jahalla spoke. "I, the great king of ghosts, will extinguish the great hero of winds once and for all!" He started to cast a spell. Finally, he shouted, "Take this! Ground Dasher!" Everyone was caught in the crossfire. Badly hurt, Link managed to say, "He wasn't able to do _that _before…"

"He's magically infused with the sage," Genis explained. "Since the sage is the Sage of Earth, he is able to manipulate the sage's powers with his own to create earth-type spells."

"In other words?" Raine asked.

"We're in trouble," Genis replied.

"Then enough of this chatter!" Wilder exclaimed. "En Garde horrid beast!" He charged towards Jahalla. The ghost unleashed a stone blast attack. Wilder was knocked over. Everyone went for cover behind the rocks created by Jahalla's ground dasher. Wilder was carried over to safety.

"That was less dramatic than what I have hoped," Wilder moaned.

"Careful old man, or you'll break your back," Tetra replied.

"Bite your tongue, sea rat!"

"Enough," Link said, "Fighting won't solve anything. There has to be a way to disable his power without hurting Medli…"

As Link went through the game plan Shadow spoke though Raine's gauntlet.

"_Raine…I can help…_"

"_How can you_?" Raine whispered.

"_Read the incantation upon the gauntlet. It will release me…_"

"_What incantation? I don't see…_"

After Shadow spoke, red lettering appeared on the gauntlet. Raine could easily read the letters. She knew what she had to do. She raised her arm and pointed the gauntlet to Jahalla. Raine started to say the incantation:

"Help the soul who is undeserving and release the shadows."

Instantly, Shadow flew out of the gauntlet, went through one side of Jahalla, grabbed Medli, and shot out through the other side. Shadow settled Medli on the ground and shot back to the gauntlet. Jahalla started to lose its color and reverted back to its own broken-down self. The others noticed immediately.

"Uh-oh…" Jahalla said nervously. "Hero…maybe we could talk about this…"

Link primed his light arrow and pierced Jahalla's head. The mask shattered into pieces and disappeared. Light was restored to the room and everything was back to where it was.

"What just happened?" Genis asked.

"Someone freed the sage," Wilder replied.

"Who could have done that?" Tetra asked.

"_I know one who could have_," Link whispered.

"_Good job, Shadow!_" Raine whispered.

"_I aim to please, Raine,_" Shadow replied, her voice disappearing within the glow of the gauntlet.

"Oh…where am I? Asked a dizzy Medli. "And what am I doing on the ground?"

"Medli, we need your help," Link said. He started to explain the situation. Medli knew Ganondorf returned. She restored only half of the Master Sword's power.

"Only half?" Raine asked.

"We must visit the Wind Sage," Link replied.

"Where is he?" Wilder asked.

"On the other side of the Great Sea," Medli replied.

"You got to be kidding me!" Genis exclaimed.

"He's not," Tetra replied. "And I think we'll have a few obstacles ahead of us."

"Why do you think that?"

"That Yuan guy…I don't think we've heard the last of him…"

As the two ships left the Earth Temple, Yuan and Lord Irving was standing on top of the island, smirking.

"I guess you were right," he said. "That girl has the gauntlet the master created to control your…how did you put it…apprentice."

"That is correct," Lord Irving replied. "Colette is my apprentice; nothing more and nothing less."

"Is that so? I was told that you spend at least two days moping over the death of Colette."

"……nothing but false rumors, I assure you."

"And what do you intend to do about this dire situation?"

"……I plan to get her back."

"Do you intend to tell the master about this then?"

"No, I don't intend to. Onto another topic, the mana cannon is nearing the completion stage, correct?"

"All goes according to plan."

"That's all I needed to hear…"

Lord Irving started to spread his wings.

"What do you intend to do with the Mana Cannon, now that you know Colette is still alive?" Yuan asked.

"Vengeance," was the reply.

"Vengeance? How so?"

"By wiping out that eye-sore of a tower."

Lord Irving flew off.

"_What is he scheming…_" Yuan asked himself.

* * *

Wow…what is he planning, really? I don't really know (oh, wait…yes I do) but I'm sure it's not good. 

By the way, I got Raine chant from a website so I didn't make it up. Credit should go to the person who did make it up. Please R&R.


	11. Outset Island

We now set sail for the Wind Temple near Windfall. But first, a short stop at Outset Island!

Don't own anything.

* * *

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: OUTSET ISLAND**

The cool night breeze was settling in when the two ships left. Knowing that everyone is tired from their battle with the newly enhanced Jahalla, Link suggested a stop at his home island.

"We should camp out on Outset Island," Link suggested.

"And why should we do that?" Tetra asked.

"We're not at full strength. We should rest up easy and head to the Wind Temple in the morning."

"Is there any lodging in Outset?" Wilder asked from his boat.

"I know a few people on Outset," Link replied. "They'll help us out."

"Anything's better than sleeping on this rickety old ship again," Genis moaned.

"What did you just call my ship?" Tetra asked fiercely.

"Uh…what I meant to say was…"

"Genis, maybe you should quit while you are ahead," Raine replied.

"Take your sister's advice," Tetra said, "You're not much of a ladies' man."

The group agreed and set sail for Outset. Upon arriving, everyone was greeted by Link's little sister Aryll.

"Big brother!" she cried, tackling him to the ground.

"Ouch!" Link exclaimed. "Ayrll, get off of me!"

"Oh, big brother, I was so worried! I thought you'd never come back!"

Link got up and dusted himself off. "Well, I'm back…but not for long…I'm leaving again."

Aryll looked very sad. "……when are you leaving?"

"I'm leaving very soon, Ayrll."

Aryll was very upset by this. When Link tried to embrace her, she broke away and ran off somewhere. Link was met by Raine.

"I'm guessing that was your sister," she replied.

"Yes, that was Aryll."

"She seemed pretty upset."

"I told her I was leaving tomorrow morning."

"……you have no decency as a person, don't you?"

"What?"

"You just don't tell your sister that you came here only to rest. She was really happy to see you."

"And this is coming from the little hell raiser from Greenvale?" Genis asked, joining in the conversation.

"Hey, this is an 'A' and 'B' conversation, so why don't you 'C' your way out of it before 'D' and 'E' come and 'F' you up, okay 'G'?"

"Aren't we a mouthy one…"

"Enough of this," Link said. "Just tell the others to meet me in front of the last house on the island."

"What's with him?" Genis asked.

"He just having sibling problems," Raine replied.

The group met Link outside of the house he told them to meet him. An old lady and Link carrying a pot of hot soup came out and started distributing the stuff. Everyone who ate it was immediately full.

"Such a hearty meal, ma'am," Captain Bryant said. "Never had something like that in ages!"

"That was pretty good," Presea replied. "Makes you want to eat more but you can't."

"What was in that soup?" Genis asked. "I wonder if it had any magical properties…"

"Nothing fills you up with a nice bowl of Elixer soup," Tetra said, still slurping her portion.

"Is that what it's called?" Wilder asked. "What a peculiar name…"

"Link, where is your sister?" Grandma asked. "Her soup is getting cold…"

"She…out for a walk, grandmother," Link replied sadly. "You might as well give her portion to Raine…"

"Must…have…more…" Raine replied, slurping her soup.

"Raine…manners," Genis said.

"Can't help it…soup too good…" Raine continued to slurp her soup.

"_Raine…I need to talk to you_," Shadow said out of the gauntlet.

Raine stopped slurping her soup, got up from the ground and said, "Uh…where's the nearest bathroom?"

Link pointed to the latrine (I don't know if there _is _a bathroom on Outset Island so I just made this location up). Raine ran towards it and spoke to her gauntlet.

"_Shadow,_" Raine whispered."_What is it?_"

"_Please Raine…is it alright…if I was released?_"

"_Hmmm? Well, alright then._"

Raine started to chant:

"Help the soul who is undeserving and release the shadows."

Shadow appeared outside the gauntlet and spoke, "_I just needed some fresh air. I'm going to take a walk._"

Raine started to leave. "Alright, just don't get lost, okay?"

Shadow nodded and started to float over to the forest on the top of the island. Raine wonder what was going on so she followed her. Meanwhile, back at camp:

"What's keeping Raine?" Genis asked. "Even she doesn't take so long." He caught sight of Raine heading to the forest path.

"Hmm…"

"Do you want me to follow her?" Link asked.

"Please do. I don't want her in any trouble."

Link gathered his things and followed Raine. Shadow reached the top of the forest where she came upon Aryll crying on a stump.

"_Why do you weep child_?" Shadow asked.

Aryll spun around, caught a glimpse of Shadow and stepped back slowly.

"Wh…who are you?" She asked.

"_Please, don't be frightened. I only wish to talk…_"

"Stay away from me! I have a brother with a sword! I'll scream so loud he'll hear me…"

"_That will not be necessary. Please…who are you…_"

"My name is Aryll."

"_Aryll…that is a pretty name…_"

"Now you answer one of my questions. _What _are you?"

"_A person…just like you…_"

"What caused you to become that way?"

"_It's a long story…would you like to hear it?_"

"Might as well…I don't think I want to go home just yet…"

As Shadow prepared to begin telling her story, Raine was listening behind a tree. She jumped when she saw Link.

"_What are you doing here?_" Raine asked Link in a whisper.

"_Seeing where you were going,_" Link replied, in the same whisper. "_What are you doing here?_"

"_I was…oh, never mind, you'd never believe me…_"

"_What?_"

"_Look at your sister, she's right there._"

Link took a look at Aryll "_Okay…I see my sister._"

"_Do you see anything else?_"

"_Nope, just Aryll._"

"_See! You wouldn't know why I was here then…_"

Link puts on his Hero's Charm. "_And your shadow friend._"

Raine was stunned. "_How can you see her?_"

"_This mask I just put on is called the Hero's Charm. Its main purpose is to let me see my enemy's stamina. Not only is it used to see my enemy's stamina but it is also used to see what is invisible._"

"_Hmm…that's some mind-numbing stuff…_"

"_Listen! You're Shadow friend is speaking…_"

Shadow positioned herself on an opposite stump that Aryll was sitting on.

"_Alright,_" Shadow began,"_This is my tale of woe. Maybe I could relate to you somehow._"

Aryll listened intensively as Shadow begun the story of her life…

* * *

What is the story behind Shadow's mysterious past? Please R&R. 


	12. Shadow's Story

I wish I could animate the chapters. If I could, I would animate the title of this chapter so it'd be just like the story titles in the Animatrix (if anyone actually watched the Animatrix, you know what I'm talking about; all others, disregard this). Anyway, we're in the forest where Shadow is about to tell her story.

Don't own anything.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWELVE: SHADOW'S STORY**

Aryll sat on her stump, listening intensively while Raine and Link were listening behind a tree. Shadow started to tell the story of her life, her words echoing against the forest's trees.

"_Like I said before, I was once like you_," she said softly, "_Had everything you had. I was created by my master, Lord Ganondorf, to serve him and only him. First, he created my arms, then my legs, then my body, my face, then everything else. When I came into being, and realized that I existed, he told me that he was my creator, my father and I existed only because he willed it. At first I didn't know what he was talking about, but when I looked around, I saw two people just like me. Their names were Yuan and Kratos. Then he told me that he created them too, so I knew what he was telling me held some truth. I swore my allegiance and promised never to steer away from him. The proof of this pact was a black-coloured gauntlet with a stone in the middle of it. He used that gauntlet to give me orders and such. From that moment on, I was trained to use weapons called Twin Blades because he wanted me to become an expert swordsperson. My skills were inadequate making Master Ganondorf quite annoyed. Finally, he decided to create someone to train me; someone with extensive knowledge of using the Twin Blades…_"

* * *

_**Begin Flashback**_

Shadow Narrating: "_Although at first, I didn't know why Master Ganondorf summoned me, Yuan and Kratos to the main chamber, I soon found out why…_"

"Another person has entered our little family," said a very pleased Ganondorf.

"Please, Lord Ganondorf, elaborate for us," Yuan replied. "What has transpired here?"

"Now, now, settle down. All will be revealed. As you are all no doubt aware, Colette, here is…how should I put this delicately…unable to use her weapons efficiently..."

"You mean she totally sucks at using the Twin Blades, right, Lord Ganondorf?" Kratos asked.

Colette bowed before Ganondorf. "I'm sorry, Lord Ganondorf," she said. "I'm useless."

"No need for apologies, Colette," Ganondorf replied. "That is why I have created a person who will train you to be the best. Lloyd Irving, come out here, please."

A boy dress up in golden clothing, wielding the same weapons as Colette, appeared before everyone. His brown hair swayed in the drafts of the room and his eyes looked like they had thunder in them.

"Lloyd, this is Colette," Ganondorf started. "The one I was telling you about. You will train her, teaching her everything you know. Is that understood?"

"Yes, my master," was the reply.

Ganondorf turned to Colette. "Colette, this is Lloyd. He is your teacher and you are his student. You will address him as you would address me, is that understood?"

"Yes, Lord Ganondorf," was the reply.

"Lloyd, take care of Colette and Colette, take care of Lloyd. With the four of you, I'll rule this pathetic sea yet! You are dismissed!"

_The angels took their leaves. Yuan and Kratos flew in separate directions while Colette and Lloyd flew together to a nearby island._

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

"_From that moment on, Lord Irving and I were inseparable. He trained me constantly, teaching me techniques that I would have never learned on my own. We had constant battles, seeing how much I've improved in the coming weeks, months, and years. Due to our inseparability, we were given nicknames from Kratos. Lord Kratos said that we cared so much about each other; we would give our lives to protect one another. Sort of like a brother and sister, hence the nicknames we received…_

* * *

_**Begin Flashback**_

Shadow Narrating: "_We were on an island when I told Lord Irving the nicknames Lord Kratos came up for us…_"

"Master Irving, what does 'fratello e sorella' means?" Colette asked.

Lloyd chucked. "That means brother and sister. Where did you hear that from?"

"Uh…Lord Kratos gave us that nickname…"

"Hmm…I guess you could say that we are kind of like brother and sister."

"Technically, we are, because we're created by the same master."

"I guess your right."

"Besides…I would give my life in order to protect yours…like any good sister would."

"And I would give my life in order to protect yours…like any good brother would."

"I guess you can say that we are more than brother and sister."

"I guess you're right…"

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

"_Brother and sister?_" Shadow scoffed. "_That will be the day. Who ever knew that he would betray me? Me? Out of all the people! Why? How could he…I thought he……_"

"Are you okay?" Aryll asked.

"_I'm sorry,_" Shadow replied. "_I didn't mean to get…emotional…_"

"You were emotional? And what do you mean he betrayed you?"

"……_this is the part when I tell you why I am like this…looking like a shadow…_"_**

* * *

**__**Begin Flashback**_

Shadow Narrating: "_I will never forget that day…the day I was sealed away…by my own teacher…my own mentor…my own…friend…_"

Colette was looking over the ocean on one of the many balconies of the fortress. Just then, Lloyd approached her.

"Colette, can you come with me, please?" He asked.

"Yes, Master Irving," Colette replied. The two flew over to an island with dark clouds and no life.

"What is this place, Master Irving?" Colette asked.

"………"

"Hmm…"

The two angels entered the nearby cave. Inside was a room with ancient writings and a glass chamber.

Colette gasped. "You…you wouldn't…"

"Colette, I…I'm sorry, but this had to be…"

"No! I won't let you!"  
_The two fought but Lloyd eventually won. He threw Colette into the glass chamber. Colette's muffled screamed came out of it._

"Why…why would you do this!" She yelled.

"It was meant to be…goodbye…my dear Colette…"

_The glass chamber was lowered, and Lloyd puts the gauntlet on a pedestal and leaves._

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

Aryll was in disbelief. "You mean…he…"

"_That's right!_" Shadow shouted. "_He sealed me away in that accursed chamber! In order to prevent my powers from diminishing, I had to transform myself into this…this…thing! Damn you Lord Irving! Damn you straight to hell!_"

Shadow burst into tears (although no one could see her face). Shadow stopped crying, got up and looked at Aryll. "_I need you to do something for me. Hang on to your brother. Don't make the same mistake I made._"

"And what mistake would that be?" Aryll asked.

"_I let go of him…afraid he would…push me away. I was right…he probably sensed weakness in me…and thought of me as…useless. Please, Aryll…don't get your brother to think that way as well…it is bound to happen…_"

Shadow left (not seeing Raine and Link) and started back to the island. Raine and Link emerged from the darkness.

"Aryll…" Link said. "I'm sorry about earlier…"

"Forget it, big brother," Aryll replied. "I'm just glad you're here."

"_Shadow…_" Raine whispered. "_So much sadness in her heart…_"

"Raine, I think its best we didn't tell anyone what happened here," Link said.

"I agree, it might worry everyone," Raine replied.

"You'll have to confront her about this someday," Aryll said.

"I know, but not now. The time is not right yet."

"When will you confront her?"

"Soon, Aryll…very soon…"

The two started down the forest path, towards the bondfire and their friends.

* * *

Whew! What an emotional chapter. What will happen next? Please R&R.


	13. Enroute to the Wind Temple

We have officially left Outset. Heading to the Wind Temple. Please read on!

Don't own anything.

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN: ENROUTE TO THE WIND TEMPLE**

The ships left the harbor very early in the morning. Aryll and Link's grandmother waved them off. She yelled out to Link, "Be careful and don't forget us!" It was a beautiful fifteen milliseconds. Anyway, back on the sea, Genis couldn't still believe that the Wind Temple was on the other side of the Great Sea. His arms hung over the railings of the ship yet again.

"I…hate…sailing," he moaned.

"You're an oceanographer," Tetra repied. "You _study_ the ocean floor and everything in it. How could you _not _like the ocean?"

"The waves…they make me sick gulp." Genis barfed into the ocean. "I'm going down below..." Genis took his leave and left Link and Tetra in dismay.

"That was not pretty," Link said. "I feel for the guy cleaning up the ship."

"I have to agree, I feel for him too," Tetra replied. "Niko! Get out here NOW!"

Niko rushed out with his toothbrush in hand. "…Yo…You called, Miss?"

"Yeah, you missed a spot over where the professor is."

"Oh…"

"Get some harnesses and start scrubbing."

Niko grumbled as he started inside get his equipment.

"And don't forget your gloves!" Tetra called out.

Meanwhile, on Governor Wilder's ship:

"The sea looks very beautiful today," Presea chirped.

"I must admit, it glimmers like a jewel on a queen's crown," Captain Bryant replied.

"It's just water," Wilder said, while lying on his hammock. "The sea is nothing more than a huge bathtub."

"To you, it is just water; nothing more and nothing less," Captain Bryant replied. "But to those who sail it constantly, whether it is hunting for food or sailing in search for adventure, the ocean is what they call home."

"I never knew you were a poet, captain," Presea said.

"I didn't know I was a poet too! I made that one up on the spot!" He laughed heartily. Presea and Wilder both sweatdropped.

Raine had her back up against the King of Red Lions who was under the boat cover (she didn't know that the boat was alive). She kept looking at the gauntlet. Shadow was asleep. She could tell because the gauntlet's crystal dimmed down whenever Shadow was snoozing. Raine kept wondering why she was chosen to carry that gauntlet.

"Why me," Raine asked aloud. "Why did she have to choose me?"

"It is because it was your destiny," The King of Red Lions' voice replied, muffled under the boat covers.

Raine didn't jump when she heard the voice out of nowhere. She was used to surprises by now. "It was my destiny?"

"You needed help in rescuing your brother. You couldn't do it alone, so the gods awakened someone to aid you in your mission."

"I could have handled the fortress on my own."

"Oh, really? When you faced General Gage, and used your magic on him, your magical level seemed to have dropped immensely. You were weak and powerless. Even with Link's help, the two of you couldn't overcome the might of a darknut general. The situation looked dire. In the end, who came to the rescue?"

"Shadow," Raine whispered.

"The spirit within the gauntlet is a powerful being. She'll do anything and everything to make sure you are safe."

"…Why?"

"You're her new master, Raine. She lost everything in the past. She has only you now. Won't you do anything and everything to protect your brother, the only family that you have left?"

Raine thought about these words. Her mother died when she was young, and now her father died protecting her. Now Genis was left. What _would _she do if Genis died?

"You're right…I'm the only thing she has left…but…"

"You're still wondering why you hold the burden of carrying her, aren't you."

"Yeah, I mean 'it was my destiny' isn't much of an explanation. There's got to be a specific reason why she chose me. There were four people on the island that day. General Gage, Genis, me and Lord Irving."

"A powerful seal was put on Shadow's glass chamber, to keep anyone and anything out. The only way to break the seal was to have someone with the equal amount of hatred and contempt for someone within their hearts."

"Hatred and contempt? I never hated anyone except…"

"How did you feel about General Gage when he forced your brother to come with him?"

"Pissed off, I guess. More like angry. Yeah, that's it. I was angry and I wanted to…kill him…"

"Correct. Shadow felt the same way when Lord Irving sealed her away within the glass chamber. She was betrayed by a close friend and wanted to end his life then and there."

"I see. Do I still have that much hatred inside of me?"

"When Shadow eliminated General Gage, the hatred in your heart probably dissipated."

"How would you know that?"

"General Gage was the source of your hatred. With him gone, there was no more reason why you should hold the hatred in your heart. It disappeared."

"………"

"Although, it seems that Shadow still has her hatred in her heart because…"

"…because Lord Irving still exists."

"Exactly…hatred, like evil, can never be destroyed but only defeated."

"How do you defeat hatred?"

"Forgiveness; although someone might do something that would make it impossible to forgive…so it makes it that much harder to defeat hatred."

Link walked up to Raine, wearing the Hero's Charm. "Hey, Raine. Uh, who are you talking to? Is it Shadow again?"

"Uh-uh, no, not Shadow," Raine replied. "I'm talking to…hey, who am I talking to anyway?"

"You've been talking to someone and you don't know who it is?"

"And I thought Link was dull-witted," the boat said.

"That was cold," Link replied.

"You know who that is?" Raine asked.

"Sure I do. Lift up the boat cover."

Raine did what she was told. "Link, all I see is your boat."

"I know. That's what been talking to you all this time."

"Are you saying that this boat can talk?"

The boat turned his head. "Yes Raine, I can talk."

Raine fell back in surprise. "Did I startle you?" The boat asked. "I suppose that is only natural. As wide as the world is, I am the only boat upon it who can speak the words of men. I am the King of the Red Lions. Do not fear... I am not your enemy."

"Are you…possessed?" Raine asked.

"You could say that," The boat replied.

"He's actually an ancient king use to rule over a land that is below the Great Seas called Hyrule. He ruled until Ganondorf got his hands on the Triforce."

"What is a _Triforce_?" Raine asked.

"Long ago, in the ancient land of Hyrule, the Triforce was bestowed upon the world by the three goddesses Din, Nayru, and Farore. The Triforce was created when the goddesses left the realm of Hyrule at the exact point where they left; it houses the essence of the goddesses and it is the ultimate representation of all power, wisdom, courage and magic in Hyrule. It is said that whoever lays his or her hands on the Triforce will get whatever his or her wishes granted, whether they are good or evil. Ganondorf did this and plunged Hyrule into darkness. The ancient Hero of Time, along with Hyrule's princess, Zelda, defeated Ganondorf and sealed him away forever within the confines of the sacred realm, where the Triforce was once housed. Ganondorf came back to the Great Sea to finish what he started. Tetra and I defeated him once again, sealing him away in stone so that he would never be able to come back. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough."

"That was one long explanation," Raine replied. "Just tell me, why did you and Tetra have to seal Ganondorf away?"

"Like the King of Red Lions said, it was destiny," Link replied. "I only wanted to save my sister and that was it. But the gods revealed that I had something bigger to do. Tetra also had her destiny revealed. She is actually Princess Zelda, the last link in the Royal Hyrulian bloodline."

"You mean that Tetra is in fact a princess? How come she doesn't act all princess-y and stuff?"

"Uh…well, she's been raised on the open seas most of her life and didn't even know she _was _a princess so…yeah."

"Well…how did you seal Ganondorf away, then?"

Link took out his sword. "I used the Master Sword. This sword is evil's bane and Ganondorf's worst nightmare. Countless times, it was used to seal Ganondorf away. When I used him to seal him in stone, I stabbed this thing into his head. Although I sealed away his body, I never vanquished his spirit. The sword stuck in his head until powerful currents of the ocean lifted the blade, releasing Ganondorf's spirit. The two sages of earth and wind prayed to the gods so the sword would never lose its power to repel evil. Ganondorf knew of the sages and eliminated them first. That's why we're heading to the wind temple. To see what happened to the sage there."

"Gah! This is too much to handle," Raine mumbled. "Can we just take a break?"

"That's why I'm here! To tell you that we've reached…"

The ship suddenly dropped anchor, making the ship jerk. Raine and Link fell on their backsides.

"Gale Island and the Wind Temple…" Link moaned.

"What are you two doing?" Tetra asked. "Come on, everyone's disembarking! Link, get your ship ready. Are you two heading for shore or what?"

* * *

That was a long chapter. I ripped out the explanation of the Triforce from Wikipedia and some of the script from the Windwaker (cheap, aren't I?). Anyway, the real action begins. Please R&R. 


	14. Wind Temple

Ah, the Wind Temple. A picturesque scene, until Lord Yuan decides to turn it into an island of dread. Now the heroes are going to bring it back to the way it was! Please read on!

Don't own anything

* * *

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN: WIND TEMPLE**

It was just like Headstone Island; dark clouds and the vulture monsters circling the sky. Link knew what had happened on Headstone also must have happened inside the Wind Temple. The two ships, like before, dropped anchor and used little boats to row to the isle. The birds dive-bombed towards the boats, making it increasingly difficult to reach the island without a scratch.

"Here comes another!" Tetra cried. "Look out, Link!"

Link drew his sword, cutting the bird in half. "Take that!"

Another bird dive-bombed towards Raine. "Heads up!" Genis exclaimed.

Raine took her kendama and popped the vulture's eyes out. It crashed into the ocean. "Never stood a chance!"

"This will take forever," Wilder moaned.

Neither the less, our heroes made it, though it was made clear that the birds were not the only obstacles that stood before them. Darknut soldiers were standing in front of the entrance, preventing anyone entering.

"This will be a piece of cake," Raine said.

"They're tougher than they look," Genis replied. "Proceed with caution."

Link and Wilder unsheathed their swords, Tetra her dagger, Raine her kendama and Genis his rod.

"Enough of this idle lingering," shouted Wilder, "Charge!"

Raine was right. It was going to be a piece of cake. The soldiers that outnumbered our heroes ten to five were defeated in no time flat.

"Let's hurry on," Link said.

"Aw, man, I didn't get to do anything," Raine whined.

The group entered the Wind Temple, where everything was taken over by sand. Lots and lots of sand.

"Why is there so much sand?" Tetra asked.

"The guardian, before yours truly defeated it, was a giant sand monster called molgera," Link replied. "It's probably manifesting itself through the entire temple."

"We must stop it before it takes over the whole temple!" Raine exclaimed.

"There's no time to lose," Wilder replied. "We must make haste!"

Quickly, the heroes jumped down to the lower levels of the cavern until they reached a huge door.

"That's a really big door," Raine observed.

"Really? I think it looks kind of small," Link said sarcastically.

"Are you being sarcastic to me?"

"What does it look like?"

"Grr…I think you think I'm stupid!"

"If the shoe fits…"

"That's it hero! I'm tearing your head off right now!"

"Settle down, you two," Genis said, separating the two. "Save the fighting for the monster inside."

The group quickly entered the room. After jumping down to the sandy base below, the lights dimmed.

"Here we go again," rolled her eyes.

Blue lights lit the room. Guess who was standing in the middle of the room. Everyone's favourite blued hair menace.

"Greetings, and welcome to the Wind Temple," he said, "Or what's left of it."

"Hey! It's the blue haired guy with the cape!" Raine exclaimed.

"His name is Yuan," Wilder replied.

"Yeah, whatever. Anyway, what is he doing here?"

"Preventing you _fools_ from restoring the Master Sword to its former glory," he replied. "What ever happened to the times when evil ruled supreme and little _children _stayed out of harms way?"

"Time change, people change," Wilder said. "You will never see those good times roll. There is one thing that you should have learned by now, villain. Evil never wins."

Yuan laughed. "That was a nice little speech, governor, but there is one little problem with that. Lord Ganondorf is bring back the times when evil rules supreme; the times when no one will defy him. But today, I'll bring about your deaths!"

The ground started to rumble. "I leave you to your doom," Yuan said, disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Let's see what we're up against," Link said, awaiting the monster that was to appear. The ground shook wildly. Finally, a huge sand monster appeared, in the colour of green.

"What is that?" Tetra asked.

"Molgera," Link replied. "It probably ate Makar, the wind sage."

"Did you just say, _ate_?" Raine asked.

"Yeah…why?"

"_Link? Is that you?_" A voice asked.

"I hear something," Genis said. "It's coming from…inside that beast!"

"_Link!_" Makar yelled. "_Do something! It's like an ocean in here and I can't swim!_"

"Hold on, Makar!" Link yelled. "We'll come and get you!"

"_I'm drowning, can't swim and now it's dark!_"

"What do we do?" Tetra asked. "There's no way we can get him out without hurting him!"

"We'll just do the same thing that we did on Medli," Genis replied.

"And what was that exactly?" Wilder asked.

"Uh…"

"Raine!" Link exclaimed. "Do something!"

"Why are you asking my sister for help?" Genis asked.

"It's because she can summon someone that can help us!"  
Everyone starred at Link, not knowing what he was talking about.

"Link, what are you talking about?" Tetra asked.

"Raine has the power to…"

Raine hit Link in the arm.

"_Why did you do that for_?" Link whispered angrily.

"_I don't want the others to know about her…please, don't tell them_."

Link had no choice but to keep the secret. "Uh…never mind."

Molgera used a cyclone attack. While the others were figuring out battle plans (and holding on for dear life), Link and Raine went to the other side of the room. Due to all the sand, the others couldn't see them.

Raine started to chant. "Release the shadows!" Shadow was released. She quickly made her way past the cyclone, grabbed Makar and settled him on the ground. One shot from Link's light arrow and it was all over (I know, not much of a battle but I'm not so good with describing battle scenes).

"Yet again, we managed to defeat it," Genis said, "and without lifting a finger…"

"Doesn't it seem strange that Molgera just…died?" Tetra asked.

"It is better not to ask questions," Wilder replied. "The truth will come to us…sooner or later…"

Raine and Link rejoined the group, carrying Makar.

"How is he?" Tetra asked.

"He's okay," Link replied. "It seems he's not injured…"

"Can you let me go?" Makar asked. Link released him and told Makar of the present situation. Makar restored the Master Sword to its former glory.

"Now where do we go?" Raine asked.

"I say we stop by Windfall Island," Link replied. "It's not too far from here."

The clouds dissipated and the group left Gale Island, heading towards Windfall. Just like before, Lord Yuan and Lord Irving were watching from the top of the island.

"The Master Sword has regained its power," Lord Yuan said.

"I know that," Lord Irving replied.

"What do you plan to do about it?"

"………"

"You know what will happen. They'll start hunting _us _down. One by one…"

"Are you worried that you won't be able to defeat them?"

Yuan smirked. "Not at all. I'm just curious about what will happen when you encounter…you know…"

"…Colette…"

Silence was in the presence of the two. Yuan decided to take his leave. "Which will it be Lloyd? Will you shoot her down or be shot down?" Yuan left for the skies. Lord Irving was too busy thinking to notice.

A grin crept over his face. "_You won't be alive much longer to care, anyways._"

* * *

Now that the Master Sword is back in action, what will the heroes do now? Please R&R. 


	15. A rest in Windfall

A little pit stop in Windfall, discussing plans on how to stop Ganondorf. Italics mean emphasises. Please read on.

Don't own anything

* * *

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN: A REST IN WINDFALL**

Windfall Island was known as the island that brings good fortune (I looked up the definition in google so no one can tell me otherwise). Our heroes decided to rest here for a bit and discuss plans to be made after restoring the Master Sword's power. After docking the boats, Link suggested they go to a café for a drink.

"Why would I spend my hard-earned money on this _latté _you speak of?" Wilder asked.

"What are you worrying about?" Raine asked. "It's probably not_ your _money. It's probably taxpayer dollars."

"The impudence! Miss Sage, I'll have you know that--"

"Enough fighting," Genis replied. "Governor, I'm terribly sorry about my sister's behaviour. It won't happen again."

"Welcome to the good ship 'Ass Kisser'," Raine moaned. "Nice day for a sail – pucker up, me hearties!"

Genis slapped Raine in the head really hard. "Ow…"

"For that, you'll get double your usual homework load," Genis replied.

"What? That's unfair! You can't—"

"Want me to triple it? I can do _that _you know."

Link and Tetra were getting fed up. "That's enough, guys," Link said.

"You can argue when we're at the café," Tetra added.

Everyone (including the crew) went to the café. The little coffee bar was full of brusque sailors who had a bad day. There was an old piano there, collecting dust. The owner said that no one ever played that piano because no one knew how to. Zuko, cracking his knuckles, started to play the piano. Tetra, her crew, and Captain Bryant started sing 'Blow the man down.'

Now Come on you young sailors and listen to me

Way hey Blow the man down

Come on you young sailors and listen to me

Give me some time to blow the man down

"It seems that they're having a good time," Presea said.

"Uh…yeah…" Genis replied, with a shaky voice.

"I never seem Captain Bryant sing like this for a long while now…"

"I…I could tell…"

"Is something wrong, professor?"

"Uh…n…no, it……it's nothing…."

"Are you sure? You're face is all red. Are you sick?"

Raine joined into the conversation. "Don't mind him, Miss Combatir, he's just has trouble talking to people he thinks are cute."

"What? Genis thinks I'm…pretty?"

"Gah!" Genis exclaimed. "Raine….I…."

"Aw, how sweet! I think you're cute too!"

Genis exploded in a bright red and sank down in his chair. While Raine and Presea were making fun of Genis, Link and Governor Wilder were talking about the plan.

"I think we should go after that Yuan guy," Link said.

"And why is that, young hero?" Wilder asked.

"It seems that he's the one who captured the sages and revived those monsters."

"It looks that way. But it seems that this Lord Irving fellow may be involved with something bigger."

"What do you mean by _bigger_?"

"Professor Sage told me that Lord Irving was busy building something called a 'Mana Cannon'."

"So, our two priorities are to either go after Yuan or stop him from causing trouble in his part of the seas or to stop Lord Irving and his Mana Cannon thingy."

"There's more. There was a distress signal coming from an island called Rosevale that I am currently trading with. They say that they are being constantly attacked by an army of darknuts led by a man with wings wearing purple plate mail."

"So our current options are to stop Yuan and this guy in purple plate mail or to stop Lord Irving and his Mana Cannon."

"That is where we stand."

"Hmm…this is tricky…"

"If I may, I think we should stop Yuan because there are rumours of a fortress near here which sends out monsters everyday to attack this island. Afterwards, we should head over to Rosevale and stop this mystery man and his army. I assume that Lord Irving is still building his Mana Cannon because he hasn't fired it yet. We should take care of him last."

"Sounds like a plan to me. I'll go inform the others…"

Link looked around the room. The pirates were still singing, Presea, Raine and Genis were still conversing.

"Uh…right after were all enjoy ourselves."

As Governor Wilder lay back in his chair, Link decided to find out who the guy in purple plate mail was. He grabbed Raine's arm and pulled her aside. "I need to talk to you."

Raine and Link went outside the café, starting to talk. "What do you want?" Raine asked.

"I need to speak with your Shadow," Link replied.

"Okay," Raine started to chant. "Release the shadows!"

Shadow appeared before Link and Raine. "You call?" She asked.

"Shadow, do you know a man who dresses up in purple plate mail?" Link asked.

"That would be Lord Kratos," Shadow replied. "He never takes anything seriously and is always goofing around, mostly annoying Lord Yuan and Lord Irving."

"I see…do you know anything about a Mana Cannon?"

"No…I never heard of such a thing."

"Why are you asking these questions?" Raine asked.

"It's because Lord Kratos is attacking the island of Rosevale and Lord Irving is busy building a Mana Cannon."

"………"

"Our plan is to attack Lord Yuan first, then Lord Kratos and finally, Lord Irving."

"You're not…you're not going to kill them, are you?" Shadow asked.

"Why do you even care?" Link asked.

"Because they're my family. They're the only people I know. They care about me. They want to protect me."

"They want to protect you so much that they sealed you away in a glass chamber and left you all alone?"

"………"

"Listen, Shadow, I don't like it anymore than you do but we must eliminate them in order to protect these good people."

"……then please…don't make me a part of this _killing spree_…" Shadow jumped back into the gauntlet.

"You made her upset, Link," Raine said.

"I didn't mean to," Link replied. "I was just telling it as it is."

"You're very insensitive."

"In what? Telling the truth? What if I was to say to her: 'okay, we won't kill them'. Then I unsheathe my sword, stab them all in the back and say that they died by natural causes. Do you think she would believe me?"

"………"

"We might as well get all the heartache out now because I have _every _intention on killing those bastards."

"You sound so heartless!"

"I'm trying to protect everyone. If we don't stop them, they will come and kill _us_ and the people of this island or any island that is inhabited, which would include my home and your home!"

"………"

"Raine, listen to me. I don't mean to sound like some sort of monster but…we have no other choice. No other choice but to fight. We must fight to kill in order protect future generations from the pain they are causing."

"…….what you say holds some truth…please…I don't want to talk about this anymore…"

Link knew that he should go. He left Raine in the darkness, to think about what he just said.

* * *

Link really does sound like a monster. But what he says is true. Where to next? Please R&R. 


	16. The Aryll Factor

As the title suggests, it's all about Aryll. What will happen to her and Link? Please read on.

Don't own anything

* * *

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN: THE ARYLL FACTOR**

After resting up in Windfall, Link got up early to prepare the boats for disembarking. While he was doing so, he saw that the mailbox was popping up and down. Link knew that it was probably mail from Ayrll. He went up to the mail box, paid the five rupee charge (cheap Rito bastards, putting tax on mail) and read the letter.

_Dear Link, _

_I can't just sit here and do absolutely nothing. I know what you think of me. I was practically hiding the truth myself. But it is becoming increasingly obvious... I can deny it no longer... I am small. Cute-as-a-button Aryll; so young and naïve. What can little Aryll do to save the world? I'll tell you. I have decided to fight with you!_

Link chucked to himself. "What a joke," he said aloud. He continued to read.

_You're probably chuckling to yourself. How can Aryll get to where you are now? If you follow my two step plan:_

_Step 1) Install signal chip in mail_

_Step 2) Use the Windwaker I stole from Link and play the Ballard of the Gales_

Link was mortified. He checked his pockets for the Windwaker. He didn't find it. He continued to read.

"_After opening this letter, it will send a signal to your Tingle Tuner (which I stole from you) telling me exactly where you are. I'll be there shortly._

_With love,_

_Aryll_

After Link finished reading the letter, a cyclone at sea appeared, and Aryll was seen rowing her little boat with a cute flower on it to the docks. As she did this, Link was standing by the edge of the dock, saying, "Aw, Aryll! Why did you have to come?"

"It's _boring_ on that island," Aryll replied. "I need adventure! And besides…Joel is starting to look at me funny…"

"But this adventure is _too dangerous!_ You can't come! Now gimme my Windwaker and Tingle Tuner and go back!"

"But you have so many toys already!"

"They're weapons! I use them to defeat monsters and stuff!"

Aryll hopped onto land and stood in front of Link. "I'm telling grandma that you're not sharing!"

"What will she _say_ about all this? You know she's--"

Aryll took out another letter. Link started to read.

_Dear Link,_

_Please let Aryll accompany you on this adventure of yours. You found your destiny on the high seas so I am confident that the gods will bestow a destiny for little Aryll. Although I worry about her so, I am sure that you will take care of her. Please…make me proud you two and go save the world!_

_-Grandma_

Link started to groan. "Tetra will _never _allow you on her ship. It's too packed already!"

"Then she will ride on mine," Wilder replied, emerging from the shadows.

"What are you doing up so early?" Link asked.

"I needed the fresh air. I knew I would find you getting the ships ready for disembarking. Your little sister seems to care about you very much. And she is very brave in coming to Windfall all alone. I am confident that she can take care of herself."

"She doesn't have a weapon!"

Aryll pulled out a Ruby Wand (one of Raine's in Symphonia weapons, modified to fit the uses of Aryll).

"It's called a Ruby Wand," Aryll explained.

"You don't know any spells," Link replied.

"I'll get Professor Sage and Raine to teach me."

Link was speechless. He had run out of ways to stop Aryll from accompanying them. He was forced to give in.

"…alright, Aryll, you can come."

Aryll leaped with joy. "Yay! Yay! I get to come! I get to come!"

"But please Aryll; this is not a field trip. You have to be very careful. You might get hurt or even killed!"

"Big brother, I can handle it. Don't worry about me."

After everyone woke up, and explained the Aryll situation, they set sail for the West, heading for the rumored fortress, supposedly belonging to Lord Yuan. A conversation about Aryll was going on Tetra's ship.

"So your little sister suckered you into coming on this adventure?" Raine asked. "That is _so_ pathetic."

"Shut up," Link mumbled his arms over on the railings of the ship.

"I feel your pain," Genis replied, "Having an annoying sister like Raine and all."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"At any case, I hope she can be useful to us," Tetra said.

"_I hope she doesn't get hurt_," Link whispered.

"She's a tough girl. She didn't blubber when she was a prisoner in the Forsaken Fortress, remember?"

"That's because I was there to rescue her. Oh…I know this is going to end up bad…"

On Governor Wilder's ship

"My big brother is still underestimating me," Aryll said.

"What makes you say that?" Presea asked.

"I can feel it…"

"You look like a string bean," Captain Bryant replied.

"Captain, how can you say that to a little girl?" Presea asked. She looked and saw that she actually under minded Aryll. "Uh…did I say little? I meant to say--"

"It's okay, Presea," Aryll said sadly. "You and the captain are probably speaking the truth…"

"You speak nothing but nonsense," Wilder said from his hammock. "Always think positive about yourself. Only then you will achieve great things in life."

On the horizon, there it was: The fortress that was rumored to send out monsters everyday to attack Windfall. The ships dropped anchor while Lord Yuan looked from the highest tower.

"_They're here_," he said to himself. "_This will prove quite the entertainment…_"

* * *

So finally, we get to book one of the five grand--…uh, I mean, Yuan. Please R&R. 


	17. Yuan's Fortress

Sorry for the late update. Even I need a break. We're in a fortress. Please read on.

Don't own anything except the concept of the story.

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: YUAN'S FORTRESS**

After dropping anchor, the group (excluding Presea, Captain Bryant and Tetra's crew because they got to take care of their respective ships), got together on Tetra's ship and made a battle plan. It was decided that since they had no idea about the fortress, staying together and locating Yuan was the best possible plan. They decided to infiltrate the facility at nightfall. Sailing carefully and avoiding the searchlights, they made it inside. Unknown to them that by the time they landed, Yuan was waiting for them.

"Like moths to a flame," Yuan said.

"That is _so _cliché," Raine replied.

"I know, can't you think of lines to say on your own?" Link asked.

"It doesn't matter!" Yuan exclaimed. "All that matters now is that you are my prisoners."

"Is that so? And you and what army?" Tetra asked.

A bunch of darnuts appeared behind Yuan, holding swords.

"That's cliché also," Genis added.

"_That_ isn't helping," Wilder replied.

"Sorry sir…"

The group were locked away inside a prison, just like the one on Windfall.

"Why is the jail so small?" Raine asked.

"Budget cuts," Link replied. "Or maybe he's too lazy to have a bigger prison installed."

"How do we get out of here?" Genis asked.

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking…"

Aryll squeezed through the bars. "Big brother," she exclaimed, "I--"

"Not now, Aryll," Link replied. "I'm trying to think of a plan of escape."

"But big brother, I--"

"Aryll, this is serious. I have no time to play with you right now."

"But--"

"Aryll, no," and with that, Link went back to thinking in his corner. Raine took Link by the shoulders and shook him. "Will you _look _at your sister?"

Link turned around and saw that Aryll made it outside.

"Oh…" Link mumbled.

"Good work, kid!" Tetra exclaimed.

"How do I get you out?" Aryll asked.

"The lever located at the far side of the room," Genis replied. "Pull it down."

Aryll went towards the lever, when suddenly, two bokoblin appeared.

"One of the brats escaped!" Bokoblin one said.

"Pri--prison break!" Bokoblin two exclaimed.

"What do I do big brother?" Aryll asked worryingly.

"You must fight them!" Wilder replied. "Give them everything you got!"

"Uh…right!" Aryll began to use her Ruby Wand, dodging the attacks of the bokoblins. She cast a fireball spell but the attack went awry.

"Focus on your attack!" Genis suggested. "Then fire away!"

Aryll did what she was told. She hit one bokoblin and it disappeared in a puff of purple smoke. Bokoblin two knocked her to the ground.

"Aryll!" Link shouted.

"I'm okay…" she replied. Aryll cast an icicle spell. The bokoblin was frozen solid.

After they were defeated, Aryll pulled the lever down. Everyone rushed to her aid.

"Are you okay?" Raine asked.

"I'm fine…" Aryll said.

"Great job, Aryll!" Link exclaimed. "I never knew you knew all those spells!"

"Really?"

"Really, really…"

"I hate to ruin this heart-felt moment, but we have a job to do," Wilder replied.

They rushed into the second room, which was full of magitechnology. Genis, using his knowledge, gained access to the main computer.

"Let's bring up the fortress-wide map," Genis said.

"Professor, you're fantastic!" Link replied.

After pushing some more buttons, "I'll bring up the route leading to Yuan's room."

A few push of some buttons and…

"There's a route leading to an elevator heading to Yuan's location. It seems that you can only activate the elevator by pushing two switches which is at the other side of the fortress."

An alarm sounded. "Dammit. They've detected my access of the main computer."

"Link, what do we do!" Aryll asked. "The darknuts will be here any minute!"

"Dammit…" Link mumbled.

"It looks like we don't have any choice. Let's split into two teams to activate the elevator and to infiltrate Yuan's room."

"What! We're going to split up?" Tetra asked.

"There seems to be no other way," Wilder replied. "I would like to be in the group that goes after Yuan."

"Me too," Raine said.

"And me!" Aryll added.

"Link, choose for us," Genis said.

Link looked over the group, analyzing what tasks they would be best suited in. He picked Genis and Raine to go with him.

"And why can't I come?" Tetra asked angrily.

"There might be a mechanism that has a lock on it. Who else can pick locks better than you?"

"…I gotta admit…you got a point there."

"I wanna come too, Link," Aryll whined.

"It's too dangerous," Link replied. "I think you'll do better by activating the elevator locks."

"…Oh, okay, big brother."

"Governor Wilder, I hope you don't have any problems with your position."

"I will look after the young ones," he replied. "_And the sea rat…_"

"I heard that," Tetra replied. "Just don't go and break your back old man."

"We got work to do," Genis said. "Let's get moving."

The two teams separated and went to their designated areas.

_Link's group:_

Link's group ran to where Yuan was supposedly located. Hordes of enemies awaited them.

"This will take forever," Raine said frustrated.

"We have no alternative," Genis replied. "This is the only clear way to Yuan."

"Cut the chatter," Link said. "We got to get to Yuan fast. The longer we take, the less time it will take for the guards to capture us."

Both of them nodded. After a while, they found the elevator leading to Yuan's room. All of them got in, but…nothing happened.

"Why isn't it working?" Raine asked.

"The others probably didn't activate it yet," Link replied.

_Wilder's Group:_

"Why did the activation mechanisms have to be on other side of the fortress!" Tetra yelled, as she smashed a bokoblin to a wall.

"Maybe he likes doing things the hard way," Wilder replied.

"At any rate, let's get this over with," Aryll added.

First, they went through the right wing hall of the fortress. There, they found something guarding the switch mechanism. It looked like a machine. Quickly, it dispersed electric bolts shoot each of them. Finally, they managed to win.

"This is annoying," Tetra said frustratingly.

"Like I said before, Yuan likes to do things the hard way," Wilder replied.

After making their way to the other side of the fortress, they found the same machine guarding the switch and quickly disposed it.

"That's that," Wilder said.

"Now it's up to big brother and the rest of them," Aryll replied.

_Link's group:_

The elevator activated. "Let's go!" Link exclaimed.

After taking the elevator up, they were in front of two big doors. Pushing them open, they found Yuan and Lord Kratos talking through a hologram.

"Yuan!" Link exclaimed. "We finally found you!"

They ran up to him while the others ran into the room.

"So these are the inferior beings Lord Ganondorf was talking about," Kratos said.

"So…you're here," Yuan replied. He turned to the hologram. "I wish you stop changing the subject, Kratos. You've been stealing plans for the Mana Cannon!"

Kratos sighed. "I grow tired of your accusations, Yuan. As I already told you, I know nothing of it. It seems that Lloyd has talked you into one of his schemes."

Yuan chuckled. "Take heed, Kratos. Once the Mana Cannon is complete, you and Lord Ganondorf will be begging for our mercy."

"Don't be a fool. Lord Ganondorf cannot be deceived for very long." The hologram turned off. Yuan turned to the group.

"So…he knows. No matter. Once the Mana Cannon is complete, that idiot Kratos and Lord Ganondorf will be blown out of the sky. Even that eye-soar of a tower will be no more."

"What tower is he talking about?" Raine asked.

"The Tower of the Gods, I presume," Genis replied.

"But first, I must dispose of the inferior beings that stand in my way!" Yuan drew his weapon.

"You are not going to take this from me!" Link yelled, unsheathing his sword.

"Do you think you'll live through this!" Yuan asked, attacking with thunder explosion and various electric attacks.

"This guy is really tough," Link mumbled.

"I don't think we can win…" Genis replied.

"We _will_ win," Raine said.

The three of them charged when Yuan used his master field attack. Link and Raine were knocked back while Genis lay unconscious.

"Genis!" Raine cried.

"We could _use_ a little help here, Raine," Link yelled.

"What are you talking about?"

"That shadow thing of yours. Get her to attack!"

"I…can't…do that…"

"And why not?"

"You heard her. She doesn't want to kill anyone…that she knows well…"

"What are you two babbling about?" Yuan asked. "No matter, I'm going to end this…starting with the girl!" Yuan charged at Raine. Link was too injured to protect her. Suddenly, without warning, Shadow emerged out of the gauntlet and struck Yuan using the shadows she manipulated into a spear.

"Gah!" Yuan cried, "Colette…you inferior being…you would betray…Lord Ganondorf?"

"_I didn't betray anyone_," Shadow whispered. "_I am under a new master now…I needed to protect her…_"

"An inferior being…like her…is your new master?"

"_She feels the pain…that I felt… so long ago. You can never understand…_"

Yuan fell on the floor, presumably dead. Wilder, Tetra and Aryll rejoined the group.

"Are you okay?" Aryll asked.

"And how did he just die like that?" Tetra added.

"Uh…it was a miracle?" Raine replied.

"Funny," Wilder said, observing the body from a distance. "It looks like something pierced him."

Genis got up. "We'll figure this out later. Right now, let's set this fortress to self-destruct before the darknuts get up here."

They group left, leaving Yuan's body on the floor. The hologram machine turned on. Lord Irving showed up.

"Yuan," he said. "Thanks to you, the Mana Cannon will soon be complete. Oh…I suppose you can't here me anymore…hahahaha! Farewell! I hope you enjoy the afterlife!" The hologram turned off. The fortress exploded as the two ships left the area of the stronghold.

* * *

Wow, for me, this was a long chapter to write. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Please R&R.


	18. Are you pondering what I'm pondering?

It has been a long time (really long). Anyway, if I'm at fault, then I accept all responsibility. I haven't given up on this story. Anyway, we're sailing to Rosevale Island to stop the attacks there.

Don't own anything except the concept of the story.

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: ARE YOU PONDERING WHAT I'M PONDERING?**

After the destruction of Yuan's fortress, the ships set sail for Rosevale Island, where the island's inhabitants are being constantly attacked by presumably Lord Kratos. Getting to the island of Rosevale would take quite some time, giving our heroes some much needed rest. Also, it had given Genis some time to ponder about some happenings within the now demolished fortress.

"Hmm…" Genis was busy thinking about what Yuan said about the Mana Cannon.

"What are you thinking of?" Tetra asked.

"What?"

"I said, what are you thinking of?"

"How did you know I was thinking?"

"Simple. You make funny faces when you're thinking about something."

"Well, a few things have been bugging me for quite some time now."

"And that is?"

"In the fortress, it seems that Yuan was working with Lord Irving into building this Mana Cannon."

"What's a _Mana Cannon_?"

"It's probably a super weapon capable of mass destruction. Anyways, Yuan also said that Lord Irving was also going to destroy the Tower of the Gods using the Mana Cannon."

"Why would he do that?"

"That's what I've been thinking about. Why would they go to great lenghts to destroy the Tower of the Gods? And another thing that's been bugging me is this Lord Irving, who is working with his master, Ganondorf, is planning to betray him. What are his motives?"

Tetra's head was filled with Genis' questions. She, too, began to list the possible reasons why Yuan and Lord Irving would want to destroy the Tower of the Gods and why would Lord Irving betray Ganondorf in the first place.

"Now you got me thinking," Tetra replied.

"Do you have any ideas?" Genis asked.

"Yeah…a few. Maybe Ganondorf did something to Lord Irving."

"Something like what?"

"Something bad like…betray him or take something of great value from him. Ganondorf is greedy. He tried to take the whole land of Hyrule! I would like to get back at him if he took something from me…"

Genis had a sudden idea. "Tetra, are you pondering what I'm pondering?"

"I'd have to say the odds of that are terribly slim."

"True…"

"I mean, really, when have I ever been pondering what you've been pondering?"

"To my knowledge, never."

"Exactly. So, what are the chances that, at this time, I'm pondering what you're pondering?"

"Next to nil."

"Well, that's exactly what I'm thinking, too."

"Therefore, you _are_ pondering what I'm pondering."

Tetra blinked dumbfounded. "Hmm…I guess I am!"

_Author's note: I got that whole dialogue from "Are you pondering what I'm pondering" from wikiquote_

Genis sighed in agitation. He knew he couldn't tell Tetra his idea because he had no basis or any proof backing up his story. He would wait until he found more information about Lord Irving's motives. Meanwhile, another conversation was being taken place on Governor Wilder's boat with Raine and Ayrll. Shadow was sleeping from the battle.

"Hmm…" Raine was thinking (for once) about what Yuan said to Shadow.

"What'cha doing, Raine?" Aryll asked.

"Thinking…"

"Thinking about what?"

"Stuff…"

"What sort of stuff?"

"Stuff that you can't understand…"

"Try me. I'm pretty cleaver at times."

Raine positioned herself to Aryll and said, "then here me out."

"I'm listening."

"Well, when I was about to be killed by Yuan, Shadow protected me. After Shadow pierced Yuan, there was some interesting dialogue."

"What sort of dialogue?"

"Yuan said something weird. He said that Shadow was working with Ganondorf, the one who is probably coordinating these attacks."

_**

* * *

Begin Flashback**_

Raine Narrating: "_I guess Shadow didn't know I was still awake when she and Yuan were talking…_"

"Gah!" Yuan cried, "Colette…you inferior being…you would betray…Lord Ganondorf?"

"_I didn't betray anyone," Shadow whispered. "I am under a new master now…I needed to protect her…_"

"An inferior being…like her…is your new master?"

"_She feels the pain…that I felt… so long ago. You can never understand…_"

_**End Flashback  
**_

_**

* * *

**_Raine just had a sudden idea. "Aryll! Are you pondering what I'm pondering?"

"I think so, Raine," Aryll replied. "But who lives in a pineapple under the sea?"

Raine sighed with agitation. It was obvious that Aryll lost interest in the topic. Nether the less, Raine attempted to revive their discussion.

"Didn't you hear? Yuan called Shadow, _Colette_."

"Colette? Do you think…it's her real name?"

"It probably _is_ her name. I'm not sure how to say this but…"

"What? That Shadow was possibly working with Ganondorf?"

"Yeah! Don't you remember? She was telling you her life story! How could you _not _connect the two together?"

"Um…lots of stuff happened during that time, okay?"

"……I need to talk to her…"

"About what?

"About what! What else? About this whole situation!"

"Well don't yell at me, then!"

"You're the one acting like an idiot!"

Link joined the conversation. "What are you guys up to?"

"WE'RE TALKING!" Aryll and Raine shouted together.

"Okay, well, leave me out of it."

"What do you want?" Raine asked.

"We've reached Rosevale. We're dropping anchor right--"

The two ships suddenly jerked. Link was thrown into Governor Wilder's ship face-first.

"_Now_…" Link mumbled. He got up and yelled, "Tetra, why can't you just warn me before you _just _drop anchor?"

"Then I wouldn't be able to see your funny expressions of surprise," Tetra replied.

Link grumbled as the crew prepared to disembark for the island where dark clouds were indeed over.

* * *

Well, what happens next? Please R&R. 


	19. Rosevale Island

We have reached the island of Rosevale. Please read on.

Don't own anything except the concept of the story.

* * *

**CHAPTER NINETEEN: ROSEVALE ISLAND**

The groups dropped anchor a few miles off from the island.

"Why do we have to row all the way to the island?" Raine whined. "I mean, couldn't we just dock at the harbour?"

"If you didn't notice, take a look at the pier," Tetra replied.

The pier was totally destroyed. Nothing was left.

"Signs of an attack," Genis said. "Just in case there are any more darknuts patrolling the island, we docked the ships so they couldn't attack us. Now if you are done with your excessive whining…"

"I only asked why we had to row to the island," Raine crossed her arms. "I wasn't whining."

She got in her boat. She and the others made their way to the island.

From afar, the island looked normal enough, just having some bad weather. But, when the group reached the shore of Rosevale, the island looked like it was ransacked. Stalls toppled over, broken glass laid everywhere and no one was found outside. Instead, the inhabitants had locked themselves inside their houses, safe from harm……for now.

"This is…horrible," Aryll whispered.

"Looks like this island has seen better days," Link replied.

"This island use to be the jewel of the eastern seas," Wilder said. "Everyone lived peacefully. But now…"

"Now it has undergone so many attacks, it looks like a wasteland," Tetra replied.

"So now what?" Raine asked. "Where do we go from here?"

"The government building is not too far from here," Wilder replied. "We must pay a visit to the island's governor."

After walking a few ways, they saw the once beautiful government building of Rosevale. Its red roof was now dull in color; the white paint was now black due to all the fighting and the gates were barely standing up straight. The group approached the gates. Raine pushed open the gates. Immediately, they crumbled.

"Oops," Raine blushed.

"You have a knack for destroying everything in sight," Link replied.

"Shut it."

"It's the touch of death," Aryll added.

"I don't need you to help him, Aryll."

The group approached the front door. Raine was about to knock on the door.

"Wait, Raine, I'll do it," Link said.

"I am not going to demolish this door," Raine replied, knocking on the door.

"_Who's there_?" A voice asked from inside.

"What was that?" Aryll asked.

"Sounded like someone," Tetra replied.

"_I said who's there? If it's more darknuts, then there's no one here._"

"We're not darknuts," Genis said.

"_Then who are you?_"

"We're not your enemies," Wilder said.

"_Governor Wilder? Is that you?_"

The doors unlocked. A man about Wilder's height, wearing white clothes appeared.

"Governor Wilder!" The man exclaimed.

"I see that you are well."

"Who is this guy?" Raine asked.

"I am one of the subordinates of the governor of Rosevale. Uh, I will take you to him."

"Thanks," Link replied. "Uh…"

"Call me Ishmael."

They were led to a room, with a man with slick black hair and a medium build sat on a chair.

"Governor Wilder," said the man, "nice to see you again."

"You forgot to introduce us," Tetra said annoyed.

"I was getting to that," Wilder replied. "I would like you to meet Governor Thomas Anderson."

Thomas P. Anderson was more of a political man (although his appearance said quite the opposite). He didn't like fighting as much as Wilder did but when it came to the safety of his people, he was willing to lay his life on the line.

"What has happened to this island?" Genis asked.

"We were attacked," Anderson replied. "Attacked by darknuts and someone that is unknown to us."

"What did he look like?" Tetra asked.

"He's a man in purple plate mail, red hair, brown eyes and likes to burn things."

"Probably Lord Kratos," Raine replied.

"You know him?"

"No, I don't. I only know his name."

"I see…Thanks to him, our defences are weakened. Although it doesn't seem like it, he's a great strategist and his darknut general is ruthless."

"You mean he only has one general?" Genis asked.

"He only needs one to take over this island. That last attack weakened our defence. One more attack and it's all over."

"Where is he now?" Wilder asked.

"He's probably planning in his floating fortress."

Wilder turned to the others. "We should hurry to the fortress before nightfall."

"You're planning to attack him?"

"We have no choice. You said it yourself. One more attack from his forces and you are as good as dead."

"Hmm…I suppose you're right. But please, allow me to accompany you."

"Why do you want to come?" Link asked.

"I have a small debt to pay back to his darknut general."  
The two ships started to depart from Rosevale. On an isle, Lord Irving and Lord Kratos looked on as the ships headed for Kratos' floating fortress.

"They're heading to your fortress," Lord Irving said.

"Obviously they are," Lord Kratos mumbled.

"Are you planning to do something about it?"

"I'm just going to lay back and watch the fireworks."

"You're just lazy…"

"You have a knack for stating the obvious."

"What are you really planning to do about them? They will destroy your fortress."

"Don't worry, Lloydie. My darknut general is more than enough for him."

"I haven't met him yet. I cannot judge his worth."

"You wanna meet him? Alright, fine. Smith! Get out here now!"

A darknut similar looking to General Gage appeared. "You called, sir!"

"Smith," Kratos said. "Meet and greet our guests, will you?"

"As you command, sir!" General Smith left them on his boat.

"You see," Kratos said reluctantly, "I got it handled."

Lord Irving just stood there. "……he looks like another darknut to me."

"He's not just another darknut. He's a super-powered one."

"How so?"

"Now, what fun will it be if I spoiled the surprise?"

"Hmm…Kratos, you better treat this situation seriously, or else it will get you killed."

"Since when do you worry about my well being?"

"Since now."

"I also heard that Colette is with them."

"That is…correct…"

"Geez, I never knew your girlfriend would side with good and betray Lord Ganondorf."

"She's not my girlfriend! She's my apprentice. Also, she is confused; blinded by the inferior beings that she got stuck with."

"So…are you going to get her back?"

"That's none of your concern."

Lord Irving left Kratos on the isle alone to think.

"_Um…sure. Whatever._"

* * *

Well, now were are about to head to the floating fortress. What are the super-powers Lord Kratos gave General Smith? Please R&R and find out. 


	20. The Floating Fortress

There are a few people that don't want Kratos to die. Well, what _is_ Kratos' fate? Please read on.

Don't own anything except the concept of the story

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY: INSIDE THE FLOATING FORTRESS**

The two ships approached an object that looked like it was floating a yard over the water. This object didn't just look like it was floating over the water; it _was_ floating over the water. The ships dropped anchor.

"How does it float like that?" Aryll asked.

"The fortress is using some method of propulsion using magitechnology," Genis replied. "How do we get to it?" Tetra asked. "I mean, look how high it is!"

Link pulled out his grappling hook. "We could use this."

"Great, Link, we could use the grappling hook," Raine said sarcastically.

"And what's wrong with my grappling hook idea?"

"One, the grappling hook is too short. Two, you need something that will apply so much power, it will launch the grappling hook up there."

"She does have a point," Anderson added.

"I got something that will solve all our problems," Tetra grinned. "We can extend the grappling hook with some rope down below."

"And what will you use to launch the grappling hook to the top of the fortress?" Wilder asked.

"You just leave that to me…"

After preparations, the groups were finally ready to leave. The rope was extended and everyone awaited Tetra's plan.

"Alright, Tetra, what's the plan?" Link asked.

Tetra flashed her eyes towards Link. Link immediately knew what was going on.

"Oh no," Link cried, "not that again! You can't…it's just not fair…"

"What is it big brother?" Aryll asked.

Wilder looked behind Tetra. He saw the catapult. "A rather crud method, don't you think?"

"It's the only way _I_ can think of," Tetra relied. "If you have a better plan, I'd like to hear it."

"I guess there is no alternative," Anderson added. "I say we put this to a vote. Everyone all for this idea say 'aye'."

"Aye!" Everyone (except Link) cried.

"All oppose?"

"Ney!" Link cried desperately.

"Then it is settled," Genis said. "Link, get on the catapult."

"No, I won't."

"Either you get in or we'll make you get in," Raine said.

"Forget it Raine, I'm not gonna do your dirty work; there's no way I'm getting on that catapult! Absolutely no way, and that's final."

_Five minutes later_

"See," Link said. "I'm still here, and there's nothing you can say to change my mind."

"Either you get on that thing or I'll kill you," Tetra replied.

_A minute later_

Link found himself on the catapult with the grappling hook in hand. "Aw crap…"

"Ready?" Tetra asked.

"3!" She yelled. Link looked at the fortress.

"2!" Link closed his eyes.

"1!" Link braced himself.

"Fire the catapult!" The catapult was fire and Link landed splat on the wall (but before that, he threw the grappling hook over the wall), and landed in the ocean. He was fished out.

"Nice work, big brother!" Aryll exclaimed.

Link turned to Tetra and said, "_You're despicable…_"

"Love you too," Tetra replied.

Raine nudged Link's arm. "You hear that? She says she _loves_ you…"

Tetra started to blush. "I…I didn't mean it like that…"

"Riiiiiight…"

"Stop your dawdling," Wilder replied. "We must find this Lord Kratos and quickly!"

The group made their way into the Floating Fortress. Inside was dark, damp and creepy. Only dim lights brightened the path and the faint humming noise coming from the propulsion system. All was quiet.

"It's quiet…" Raine said. "Too quiet…space quiet…"

"Will you knock it off?" Link asked. "We got to find Lord Kratos."

"Do you have any idea where he might be?" Wilder asked.

"We could always look at this map," Aryll replied.

"Aryll, why would they have a map inside this fortress?" Tetra asked,

"Because it looks really, really big and it's easy to get lost."

"Then where is this so called map?" Genis asked.

"On the wall, right there."

The others stopped and looked on the wall. Sure enough, there was a map outlining the parts of the fortress. Governor Anderson examined the map.

"Alright, let's have a look. Basement, dungeon; first floor, entrance; second floor, weaponry; third floor, cafeteria and bar; fourth floor, arrivals; fifth floor, arrival; sixth and seven floors, lower-class quarters; eight floor, high-class quarters…ah! Here we are: Ninth floor, Lord Kratos' quarters!"

"What floor are we on now?" Tetra asked.

Anderson looked at the map again. "We're on the second floor. They have something called elevators at the end of this hallway."

"Ele…vator?" Link asked. "Is that some sort of…weapon?"

"Only one way to find out," Genis replied. "Let's get a move on."

The group ran all the way to the other end of the hall to find a strange looking device. Instantly, it opened for them.

"I guess we go inside," Wilder said. They got inside while the doors closed on them. Anderson examined the wall with the many buttons on it. He pushed the one that read '9' on it. Instantly, the elevator started to move up, up and away. Finally, it stopped in front of two green doors (like the doors in Rodyle's remote human ranch). They stepped inside to find a rather large room. After the last person got out of the elevator, the doors were sealed shut.

"_Mwhahahaha!_" A voice cackled.

"I know that voice," Anderson said.

General Smith dropped down from above, wielding his Glam (if anyone played Soul Calibur 2, then it's a weapon Nightmare uses). The sword had a black handle and the blade itself was blue in color. There, engraved in the blade, were mystical letters.

"Mr. Anderson," General Smith said, "What a pleasant surprise."

"You! General Smith!" Anderson cried.

"A new chapter begins! Lord Ganondorf new reign draws neigh!"

"What does 'neigh' mean?" Raine asked.

"Getting close," Genis replied.

"It seems that you have brought friends, Mr. Anderson," General Smith said.

"What do you want from us?" Wilder asked.

"Lord Kratos sent me to, how did he put it, meet and greet you."

"And where is _Lord Kratos_?" Tetra asked.

"Attending to some…other business, I assure you. Besides, he wouldn't be wasting his time with you inferior beings."

"How many times do you guys have to call us inferior beings?" Aryll asked. "It's not nice, you know."

"You won't have to worry about that for long," General Smith replied. "For now, you meet your deaths! En garde!" He drew his sword. It drew magical energy and shot a shockwave towards the group.

"Ow…" Raine got up. "What _is _that thing?"

"He calls it a 'glam'," Anderson replied. "A black sword passed down over the ages. It is said to have once been used to slay a dragon. The symbols engraved on the blade apparently have some sort of mystical effect, and it boasts cutting power much greater than it appears to have. That sharpness allows it to damage opponents even if they manage to block the blows of any attacks."

"So…what does that mean for us?" Tetra asked.

"I'll tell you what it means!" General Smith raised his sword and yelled, "Ground Dasher!"

Everyone dashed out of the way, just in time too.

"How could a darknut use a spell?" Link asked.

"That sword…" Wilder mumbled, "That sword is the source of his power!"

"A direct link-up to Lord Kratos' power," General Smith exclaimed.

"Why would he give you such a power?" Link asked.

"Simple. Lord Ganondorf needed someone to keep an eye out for Lord Kratos. He gave me this sword for me to directly monitor Lord Kratos' power."

"Why would he do that?"

"It was rumored that he was planning a revolt. A defection if you will. He was bored of all the senseless killing was beginning to get to him. He wanted…"

"Freedom…" Anderson replied.

"Correct, Mr. Anderson. But as we all know, freedom is nothing more than an illusion. War is peace. Freedom is slavery. Ignorance is strength." _(Got that 'war is peace' quote from George Orwell's book: Nineteen Eighty-Four)_

"……war is _not _peace," Link replied. "Who is Ganondorf waging war on anyway?"

"…hmm…you don't know anything, do you. What is the point of telling you when you are already dead?"

Many darknuts started to enter the room, knocking out and capturing everyone within the room.

"General Smith, sir! Lord Kratos has ordered us to take these inferior beings to the prison," A darknut said.

"…do as you wish," General Smith replied.

Everyone was taken down to the lowest floor on the fortress in a dark, dingy cell. Everyone was unconscious. Aryll was the first to awaken.

"Big brother," she mumbled, "where are you?"

Suddenly, there was a knock on the cell door.

"Who's there?" Aryll called out through the darkness.

"_Just call me a friend_," A voice replied.

* * *

Who is this voice? How will our heroes escape this prison? Why am I asking you all these questions? Please R&R. 


	21. Prison Break

So we left off with someone talking to Aryll. Who could it be? Please read on!

Don't own anything except the concept of the story

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE: PRISON BREAK**

Within the confines of the dingy cell, where the floor was wet and the air was humid, Aryll and a stranger outside the cell were conversing.

"Who are you?" Aryll asked.

"_My name…is not important, kid," _the stranger replied.

"Don't call me kid. I have a name."

"_Then what is it?_"

"My name is Aryll."

"_Aryll...that's a weird name so I'll just call you small fry._"

"Must you call me by other names except my own?"

"…_yes…_"

The others were coming to. "Where are we?" Raine asked.

"Looks like another jail cell," Tetra replied.

"Then we must make our escape," Wilder said.

"But how?" Anderson asked. "We need a key to open the cell and we're chained together to a wall."

"Except Aryll," Genis replied.

"Except…hey, how come she's not chained to the wall?" Raine asked.

"_Because her hands wouldn't fit the cuffs,_" the stranger replied.

"Who is this guy?" Link asked.

"He won't give me his name," Aryll replied.

"_I'm willing to help if you are planning to kill General Smith. Man, that guy's annoying. We must uphold honour, blah, blah, blah; for Lord Ganondorf's sake, blah, blah, blah._"

"Anyway, Aryll can fit through the bars," Genis said. "She can find the keys to open the cell."

"Then Aryll, stranger guy, hop to it!" Raine exclaimed.

"Or we're all doomed," Wilder said gloomily.

"You can count on me!" Aryll squeezed through the bars, to the other side. The stranger was wearing a cloak, covering his face.

"Were the keys?" Aryll asked.

"_In General Smith's room_," the stranger replied, "_On the eighth floor_."

"Then let's hurry."

The two figures rushed over to the elevators and got inside. The stranger pushed the button that showed the number nine. The elevators whizzed as it moved up. Aryll and the stranger stood together.

"_Man, I should have put some elevator music or something in here,_" the stranger mumbled.

"You can do that?" Aryll asked.

"_Damn straight! I can do whatever I want here…except a few things…thanks to that idiot Smith…_"

"Why do you want the general killed anyway?"

"_Taken away some of my privileges. I can't go out and enjoy myself anymore. And he's constantly badgering me about orders from Lord Ganondorf. I mean, sure, I like a guy that has a sense of loyalty but when you take away a man's right to gambled, flirt and orders you to kill anyone and anything…that's going too far!_"

Aryll looked at him funny.

"_Constant rambling_," he replied. "_Sorry, I do it sometimes_…"

The elevator stopped at the eighth floor. The two got out and headed over to General Smith's room.

Inside the room were a few medals, trophies and a bed. The key was lying on a dresser.

"_This guy's a freak_," the stranger said. "_I wonder what goes on in his head…_"

"We got what we came for," Aryll replied. "Let's go."

When they were about to leave, they found two guards walking in their direction.

"Uh oh," Aryll said. "What do we do?"

"_Just leave it to me, bumpkin_," the stranger replied. He took off his hood.

The guards stood up straight and saluted. "Lord Kratos, sir! What brings you to level eight, sir?"

"I found this little sea urchin roaming the halls," Kratos replied. "How did she get all the way up here?"

The guards looked at each other. "My apologies, sir, it won't happen again, sir! We will take her down ourselves!"

"Nah, it's cool, I'll do that. You guys might just lose her again." He grabbed Aryll's arm. "Come on, you inferior being. Back down to the hold. You two stay up here and keep a look out for any suspicious activity." He and Aryll got into the elevator.

"Yes, sir!" was the reply.

Inside the elevator:

"_You're_ Lord Kratos?" Aryll asked.

"Heh, small world," Kratos replied.

"No wonder you can do anything, because you're in charge here!"

"Well, thanks to Smith, there has been a limit to what I can and can't do."

"……after we defeat Smith, are you going to kill us?"

"Hell no. I have a debt to pay Lord Ganondorf. He's the idiot that thought of the restrictions to our powers."

"_Our _powers?"

"He placed restrictions to my powers and Lord Irving's powers. He didn't want a revolt or something."

The elevator reached the bottom floor. The two rushed over to the cell.

"Took you long enough," Tetra said.

Anderson had a long look at Kratos and exclaimed, "You! You're Lord Kratos!"

Kratos scratched the back of his neck and said, "Uh, hey governor guy. We're cool about the whole burning of your island thing, right?"

"It's your fault that our defences are weak and shattered!"

"Aw, come on! I mean, I didn't technically kill anyone. General Smith attacked your island, not me."

"You're the one that ordered him to," Wilder replied.

"No, I didn't. I acted like an idiot and said 'go by your own accord'."

"He helped me save you guys," Aryll replied. "Isn't that enough?"

"I don't care who helps us, I just want out!" Raine exclaimed.

"I agree, we cannot do anything by just sitting here," Genis added.

"Then release us already!" Link exclaimed.

The others were freed from their confines. They were all unsure if Kratos was really revolting against Lord Ganondorf or just playing them for fools.

"How can we be sure if you are revolting against Ganondorf?" Anderson asked. "You could be playing us for fools."

"Now why in the blue hell would I do that?" Kratos asked. "He's taken everything away from me! I want…"

"Freedom?" Genis asked.

"Exactly. See, this guy understands me. I think we'll become the best of friends."

"I think not," Genis shifted over away from Kratos.

"That…was hurtful…"

"Well, should we head over to General Smith and destroy the fortress?" Link asked.

"Whoa! You're not…going to destroy this place…are you?" Kratos asked.

"We have no choice," Wilder said. "This place houses evil."

"But I just had three floor renovated! And I'm planning to build a Jacuzzi on the top of the fortress!"

"You can stay on the ship!" Aryll chirped.

"Kid, I don't do ships! They're too…primitive…"

"Ships are _not_ primitive," Tetra said smugly.

"It's either a life of imprisonment on the fortress or life of freedom on the ship," Link said. "It's your call."

"Hmm…fortress of imprisonment or ship of freedom," Kratos mumbled. "Imprisonment, freedom, imprisonment, freedom, imprisonment…"

"You have ten seconds," Raine said.

"Uh…I'll take freedom."

"Then let us destroy General Smith," Wilder said, "Once and for all."

The group got into the elevator and headed to the ninth floor. When they arrived, General Smith was already waiting for them.

"Mr. Anderson," he said. "Welcome back. I've missed you."

"It ends tonight, Smith," Anderson drew his sword.

"Really? You said that the last time we met. Look what happened." General Smith swung his sword and knocked everyone to the wall. He approached Anderson who was lying on the ground, struggling to get up.

"Why, Mr. Anderson?" he asked. "Why do you do it? Why get up? Why keep fighting? Do you believe you're fighting for something? For more that your survival? Can you tell me what it is? Do you even know? Is it freedom? Or truth? Perhaps peace? Yes? No? Could it be for love (love of his people)? Illusions, Mr. Anderson. Vagaries of perception. The temporary constructs of a feeble human intellect trying desperately to justify an existence that is without meaning or purpose. And all of them as artificial as the world itself, although only a human mind could invent something as insipid as love. You must be able to see it, Mr. Anderson. You must know it by now. You can't win. It's pointless to keep fighting. Why, Mr. Anderson? Why? Why do you persist?"

Anderson got up and said, "Because I choose to." (_Got that whole quote from the Matrix_)

General Smith was about to strike with a final blow when Kratos came up and stabbed him in the back.

"Gah!" Smith yelled. "Lord…Kratos…how…"

"It's a miracle when you read through the medical reports," Kratos replied. "It seems you were suffering from osteoporosis, a decrease in bone mass and bone density and an increased risk and/or incidence of fracture."

"How could…a mere stab in the back…kill me?"

"Simple. I struck your spine. Due to the osteoporosis, I shattered your spinal cord, causing it to collapse. This would cause you to lose the support to your cervical cortex, therefore losing all control of your body. This would include muscle movement, speech and even…you're breathing." (Alright, I am _not_ a doctor. This is mere speculation. The autonomy of a darknut is very different from a human being)

General Smith started to breathe shorter breathes of air. Finally, he collapsed, dead on the floor.

"You have a surprising breath of knowledge, Kratos," Genis said.

"You can learn a lot from watching medical shows," he replied.

Link approached the machine and said, "Set this thing on self-destruct."

"Got it."

After leaving the fortress, it started to explode. Kratos looked in horror.

"That's coming out of my pay check," he mumbled.

"But you're free now," Aryll replied. "You can do whatever you want!"

"Yeah…but I have no cash…maybe I'll get a job…"

"As what?" Raine asked.

"As a mercenary or something…"

"You can plan your future later," Link said. "Right now, we should head back to Rosevale to figure out what we do from here."

"Uh…I don't think they'll like me there," Kratos replied.

"Don't worry, I'll talk to my people," Anderson said. "Besides, you saved my life. It's the least I can do."

"Uh…thanks, I guess…"

As the ships sail off to Rosevale Island, they were being watched. On the remnants of the once, great, Floating Fortress stood Lord Irving. It seemed that he was talking to someone…but no one was around.

"Master," he said, "it seems that Kratos has betrayed us."

A voice boomed out of nowhere. "It seems so. Placing restrictions on his powers was probably not the best choice."

"Master, do you wish for me to pursue him?"

"No. He has little importance. Right now, the more pertinent task is retrieving the

exsphere from that annoying girl…"

"Master…do you mean to say…"

"Yes. It is time to get Colette back."

"Master, when shall I orchestrate this plan?"

"Whatever time you see fit."

"Understood." Lord Irving flew from the debris to keep a closer watch on the two ships heading over the horizon.

* * *

The plan…what is it? Please R&R and find out. 


	22. Back on Rosevale

Just heading back on Rosevale for some much needed rest. Please read on!

Don't own anything except the concept of the story

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO: BACK ON ROSEVALE**

It was about nine o'clock in the morning when the ships docked neared Rosevale Island. Repairs were being made to the city. People were surprised when they saw Kratos coming out of Tetra's ship with Governor Anderson. People were surprised, shocked and thought of revolt. Then, when signs of riot started to break out, the governor spoke to his people.

"Please, hear me!" Anderson cried.

"_What is he doing here?_" A townsperson asked.

"_Is he our prisoner?_" Another asked.

"No, he is not our prisoner," Anderson replied. "He is our…friend."

"_Our friend!_" A townsperson cried. "_Thanks to him, General Smith has rampaged through our island! Do you know how many rupees it will take to restore the island to its former glory?_"

Everyone fell silent for a minute. Kratos sighed, went in front of Governor Anderson and dropped two huge bags of rupees in front of them.

"Here," he said. "This will cover most of it."

The people were stunned. No one has ever seen that many rupees at one time (not even Link because his wallet maxes out at 999).

"How much is that exactly?" Raine asked.

"About 200,000 rupees," Kratos replied sadly. "I was going to blow it all on the new casino on Windfall but…" (I'm making up structures now).

The representative of the townspeople stepped forward, clearing his throat. "_Well, uh, Mr. Kratos, sir…uh…I think that will cover the costs of the damages done to the island._"

"So we're cool right?" Kratos asked.

"Yes, we are, sir."

The bags of rupees were given to Governor Anderson so he could take a good look on what needed repairs. Governor Wilder accompanied him. Meanwhile, the others were given free stays at the inn (partly repaired). Tetra was on the ship, making preparations, Link and Aryll were playing with the neighboring kids, Genis was examining a piece of magitechnology that he found in the fortress and Raine was walking to the other side of the island. There was nothing at the other side of the island. Just rocks and stuff so Raine decided that would be a good place to think. She was looking out of the sea. Just then, she saw Kratos flying over her. He touched down and joined Raine on the cool grass.

"Having fun?" He asked.

"How…how did you do that?" Raine asked.

"What?"

"Where did you get the wings?"

"It came with the body. Pretty cool, huh?"

Raine nodded.

"There's…there's something…I need to ask you."

"What is it?"

"You have a black colored gauntlet on your hand right?"

"Uh…yeah, sure," and she showed it to Kratos.

"Can you take it off yet?"

"No, I can't. She says I'm not strong enough yet."

"Hmm…I guess you're not. Anyway, call her out."

"Call who out?"

"Who else. Call out Colette."

"Why?"

"I just want to see if she's still…you know…the way she always was."

"Okay…" Raine chanted her little spell. Colette popped out and appeared before Kratos and Raine. Kratos was overjoyed when he saw her.

"Colette!" He cried. "No time no see!"

Colette just stood there, not saying a word.

"Who's Colette?" She asked.

"It's your new name," Raine replied. "From now on, your name is Colette."

"I see," Colette said, "Colette is my name."

"And this is Kratos, remember?" Raine asked.

"Yes, that is Lord Kratos," Colette said, in a queer calmness.

"Are you okay, Colette?"

"I am fine, Raine..." She turned to Kratos and said, "Give me your hands, boss."

"Uh…okay," Kratos gave her his hands. Colette grasped Kratos' hands really hard. She looked into his eyes and he looked into hers. Then, without warning, Colette grabbed Kratos' neck, chocking him.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" She yelled. "I KILL YOU PEOPLE!"

"Colette!" Raine exclaimed. "Let go of him!"

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU TOO!"

"Gah! Colette…you're…chocking…me!" Kratos gasped for air.

"Colette, I order you to let go of him!" Raine said in a firm tone. "Now, I'm gonna count to three. One…two…"

Colette instantly let go of Kratos. "Thanks…Raine…" Kratos said. "What in the blue hell was that about?"

"You…you knew…" Colette said silently.

"Knew what?"

"You knew…that he would…"

"Oh, for the love of," Kratos threw his arms in the air. "Don't blame me for Lloyd sealing you away in the glass casket of death!"

"Well it's not like it's my fault either!"

"Maybe it _is_ your fault because you acted all funny with him!"

"What do you mean!"

"Obviously when it came to _him_ you always acted lovey-dovey!"

Kratos and Colette were screaming at the top of their lungs.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Raine screamed. The two stopped.

"I don't care _who_se_ fault _it is, it's over and ain't nothin' you can say or do to say otherwise!"

Silence for a minute. Colette started to speak.

"Okay," Colette said.

"Say it," Raine replied.

"There isn't anything…"

"Ain't nothin'!"

In a high pitched voice, "Ain't nothin' I can say or do to say otherwise. But--"

Raine cuts her off with an "Ah!"

"But--"

"Ah!"

"And…"

"Ah!"

"We--"

"Ah!"

"I--"

"Ah!"

"Yes, but--"

"No!"

"You see--"

"No!"

"I…"

Raine cuts her off with a frustrated groan. "Kratos, did you know about Colette being sealed inside the glass casket?"

He scratched his head. "Well, uh…a little bit, yeah, but--"

"I knew it…" Colette said sadly. "You…you…"

"Colette, I never knew it would go that far…I--"

"YOU KNEW! YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME, OR WARNED ME! HOW COULD YOU BE SO CRUEL YOU SELFISH BASTARD!"

"Colette," Raine said quietly. "That was seriously harsh…"

"Ouch…" Kratos added, "I felt that. That was deep, still…"

"That is not half the pain I felt when he…"

Just then, fireballs rained down on them. Everyone dashed out of the way.

"Who did that?" Raine asked.

"I only know one person that could attack that quickly," Kratos replied.

Lord Irving appeared on top of the hill. He jumped down in front of Raine and Colette.

"_Colette…_" he whispered. "_I finally found you…_"

* * *

Now what will happen? I bet you know already. Please R&R. 


	23. An Unexpected Meeting

Left off last time with Lord Irving with Colette and Raine. How will this end? Please read on!

Don't own anything except the concept of the story.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE: AN UNEXPECTED MEETING**

Lord Irving stood in front of Raine and Colette. He approached inch by inch and finally stopped.

"_Colette…_" he said. "_It's great to see you again…although your appearance has changed somewhat…_"

"Uh…Colette, do you know who this guy is?" Raine asked.

"How could you _not_ know?" Kratos replied. "He's Lord Irving, the one who runs things in the northern seas."

"He looks different from last time," Raine said.

"You should see him on a bad day…"

"Kratos," Lord Irving said, "you traitor. Even _you _would betray our master?"

"_Your _master," Kratos replied. "I don't work for him anymore."

"He is offering to forgive you transgressions. All you have to do is ask for his forgiveness."

"No way. You can go back to him and tell him to shove that offer up his ass!"

"Is that so? You'll crawl back. On your knees, like you always do."

"Uh-uh. No this time."

"It matters not. I only came here for one thing and one thing only. I came to get Colette back."

"Not gonna happen," Raine replied. "She would never come with you."

"Is this true, Colette?"

She was uneasy for a second. "Yes," she said, "It is true. You…you betrayed me. I will never side with you again, I swear."

"What? What are you talking about?" Lloyd asked. "After Lord Ganondorf resurrected you…you…"

"Resurrected me? I was _sealed away in a glass casket _because of YOU! You…you lured me to an island, smashed me to a pulp and shoved me in there!"

"I did no such thing!"

"I dare you to say that again…"

"I--did--no--such…"

Before he could finish the sentence, Colette lunged at him attacking with the shadows. Lord Irving dodged her attacks, unsheathed his weapons and slashed her back.

"Do you really want to fight me, Colette? I taught you everything you know, remember?"

"What is he talking about?" Raine asked.

"Nothing but nonsense," Colette replied. "Just ignore him."

"How could you say that? All that countless training in order to reach your limits and you call it nonsense? And you call me cold-hearted…"

"QUIET!" Colette screamed.

Suddenly, a voice boomed overhead saying, "_Colette, why do you persist?_"

"Aw, crap!" Kratos exclaimed.

"What is it?" Raine asked.

"Lord Ganondorf. Ruler, tyrant, and dictator of the Great Sea."

"_Kratos…do you still not accept my offer?_"

"In case you didn't hear, I'm not your lackey anymore. Sorry, I forgot to hand in my resignation letter."

"Link told me of your evil, Ganondorf," Raine added.

There was a laugh. "_My girl, I am not evil. I rule the many people of the Great Sea. You see, I must control this sea with fear. Otherwise, the people will try to fight against me._"

Raine tried to attack Lord Irving, who (at that instant) was possessed by Ganondorf. She grabbed her by the neck, saying, "_You dare challenge me? No one can defeat Lord Ganondorf! What chance does a little girl stand against me!_"

There was an ear-piercing whistle. Kratos knew what this sound would do to him so he got to the ground, covering his ears. The whistling continued knocking Raine out and causing Colette to disappear back into the gauntlet. The whistling stopped. Kratos looked at Lord Irving who was picking up Raine.

"This girl is coming with me," he said. "And there is nothing you can do to stop it." And with that, he flew away.

"Crap…" Kratos mumbled.

The others, who heard the voice and whistling, rushed over to the side of the beach, only to see Lord Irving flying away with Raine.

"Raine!" Genis cried. She was too far. Lord Irving disappeared from view.

Wilder had just finished helping Kratos up.

"What just happened here?" Link asked.

"Damn…Lloyd…" the mumbled. "He got…he got Raine…"

"What?" Tetra asked. "Why would he want Raine?"

"She has…something of his…"

"_Poor Colette_," Aryll said to herself.

"Aryll, do you know why Raine was taken away? Genis asked.

"Uh…n…no, sir…"

"Aryll, don't lie to me. I can tell when someone is lying."

"You wouldn't believe me."

"Try me."

"Okay…here it goes…" Aryll told the story about Shadow (rather Colette) who guarded Raine with her life. Aryll knew it was because of her Raine was taken away.

"Let me get this straight," Tetra said. "You're telling me that Raine has a…spirit inside a gantlet she wears and Lord Irving took her away because of the spirit?"

Aryll nodded.

"I am finding this hard to believe," Wilder replied. "But it must be true. I have seen this gauntlet that Aryll speaks of. I also see her speaking to it often."

"…I should have noticed it by now," Genis said. "No wonder she was closed off and isolated…"

"What should we do now?" Aryll asked.

"What else?" Link asked. "We must rescue Raine."

"Where do you suppose he is?" Wilder asked.

"He's in his fortress a little north-west of Windfall Island," Kratos said. "He has that place re-furnished and everything."

"You mean…the Forsaken Fortress?" Link asked.

"Huh? You mean his fortress even has a title? Aw, come on! He probably thinks he's hot by now…"

"We must sail to it," Wilder said.

"That's a no go," Kratos replied. "He's built a huge wall. Also, the gate is guarded by cannons and lasers."

"What's a laser?" Aryll asked.

"You don't want to know…"

"I have someone that could help us get over that wall," Genis said.

"Are you suggesting…paying a visit to Professor Fujibayashi?" Wilder asked.

"Yes sir. Although groveling for her to help me is a hard thing to do, I must do whatever it takes to get Raine back…"

"Then what are we waiting for?" Tetra asked. "Let's get on the ships and sail to Windfall!"

The groups got into their respective boats. Before they set sail, Link had an idea.

"We would get to Windfall faster if I did this." He took out his Windwaker. "Uh…everyone should hold on to something. This is going to get bumpy." He played the Ballad of the Gales. Immediately, a huge cyclone dropped onto the two ships instantly warping them to Windfall. They were greeted warmly by the islanders. Although Link would like to appreciate his glory, he was pulled aside to a lab that resembled Genis' lab, only…bigger.

Governor Wilder rang the doorbell.

"_Who is it?_" A girl asked through the intercom.

"It is I, Governor Wilder."

"_Governor, sir! Uh… budgeting isn't supposed to be for another few months…_"

"A delicate situation has arisen. We need your assistance."

"_We, sir? Don't tell me that impossible Genis Sage is with you…_"

"And a few others as well…"

"_Hold on, sir. We could discuss this inside. I'll let you in…_"

The door unlocked, and the others entered. The house was full of complicated designs and such. "_I am downstairs!_"

The group headed down to find a girl with black hair in a lab coat working on some magitechnology.

"Governor Wilder!" She exclaimed. "It's nice to see you again…"

She took a good look at Genis and walked up to him.

"Sage," she grumbled.

"Fujibayashi," Genis grumbled back.

Professor Sheena Fujibayashi. She is tough but kindhearted and committed to her research. When I say kindhearted, I mean, kindhearted to everyone except Genis. Sheena's research is also funded by the government of Greenvale so Genis and Sheena are always in constant competition to getting more rupees for their research. Although Genis focuses more on the past of the Great Sea, Sheena is moving towards the future, as she develops more uses for magitechnology, building useful devices not only for the commoner but also those who are experts at infiltration.

"I can't believe I'm in this dank, urine-soaked hellhole," Genis grumbled.

"Uh…Professor Sage, there are children present," Kratos said. "I object to the term 'urine-soaked hellhole' when you could have said pee pee soaked heckhole."

"Cheerfully withdrawn," Genis replied.

"If you hate it here so much, why don't you just leave?" Sheena asked.

"Because I need your help."

"Excuse me? What was that? You…needed something?"

"Please, don't let me beg…"

"Crawl around on the floor like the dog you are, if you want my help."

Genis obeyed, saying "yes ma'am," obviously displeasured.

"Now say, 'I am Genis Sage, the lowly dog' -- in a dog's voice."

"I am Genis Sage…"

"Good! Good! Now jump, Genis, jump!"

"That is enough, Ms. Fujibayashi," Governor Wilder said. "This is serious."

Sheena sighed. "And I was just having fun too…"

Genis told Sheena about the situation.

"It's because you are irresponsible that this happened," Sheena replied. "But since your sister reminds me of myself, I will help you."

"Thank you so much, professor," Link said.

"Hey, she's a cute kid. Although she's quite the opposite with that vertically challenged brother of hers…"

"Watch it, Fujibayashi," Genis growled.

Sheena walked over to a table and pushed a button. It immediately revealed many gadgets and gizmos that she had created over the years. She grabbed a gun that was black in color and a small grappling hook attached to it.

"This is a Piton Gun," Sheena said. "It fires a grappling hook and has a laser cutting attachment so you can target where it heads before hand."

She grabbed another object, this time, a pen.

"Looks like an ordinary ball-point pen, right? This pen contains a class four grenade. A 4-second fuse is armed after three clicks in succession. Another three clicks disarms it."

She grabbed yet another object, this time, a watch.

"This wristwatch has a built-in laser cutter and a remote detonator."

That last object she pulled out was a ring.

"This ring is an 'ultra high-frequency single digit sonic agitator unit' that can shatter bullet-proof glass."

Everyone was given on piton gun, ball-point pen, ring and wristwatch (_Note: All these objects come from the James Bond universe. Found the definitions from wikipedia_).

"Please, return all these items to me," Sheena pleaded. "They are highly experimental…"

"We will," Link said.

"Thank you for your assistance," Wilder said. "You'll expect a raise in funding for the next year."

"That's what I wanted to hear," Sheena chirped.

"Suck up," Genis mumbled.

"Bite me," Sheena replied.

"Then let us go already!" Kratos exclaimed. "I can't wait to use this pen! How many times do I push it?"

"Three," Sheena said. "But don't do it here! Click three more times to deactivate it."

After leaving, the ships sailed to the Forsaken Fortress, where they saw huge search lights and the wall Kratos was talking about. From the tallest tower, Lord Irving was looking on them.

"Your friends are here," he said to Raine.

"Now you're gonna get it," Raine replied.

"It matters not, once Colette awakens from her sleep, I can finally begin."

"Begin what?"

"Oh, what fun will it be if I ruined the surprise?" He let out a creepy cackle.

"_Guys…hurry up and free me_," Raine said to herself. "_Otherwise, this psycho is gonna fire that Mana Cannon thing…_"

* * *

So, our heroes are equipped with some James Bond gadgets How well will they use them? Please R&R. 


	24. Trapped

Beginning the infiltration into the fortress. Please read on.

Don't own anything (including lines) expect the concept of the story

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR: TRAPPED**

The sun had just set near the Forsaken Fortress. The search lights were on, moblins were patrolling the perimeter and laser sensors scanned the area. The wall, like Kratos said, was impossible to climb with Link's grappling hook. Luckily, the piton gun Sheena gave them proved quite useful. They sailed to an unmonitored part of the fortress and used the guns, although Genis was having a difficult time handling it.

"Stupid gun…" Genis mumbled. "It…won't…work…"

The others had already scaled the walls. "What's taking you so long?" Link asked.

Genis pointed the gun in the air and said, "It's this piton gun. It won't acti--"

Before Genis could say 'activate', the gun shot up in the sky and pierced Link's hat and grabbed onto a battlement. Genis then, 'accidentally' activated the device pulling him up and landing him on top of Link.

"Ow…" Genis mumbled. "Sheena probably made this thing difficult for _me_ to operate." He got off Link.

Link dusted himself off, looked at his hat and said, "What do you Sages have against my hat? Is it the color? Is it the shape? I for one like this hat and every time I get a new one, it's ruined by either YOU OR YOUR SISTER!"

"I'll get you a new one," Genis replied.

"Where do you think they're keeping Raine?" Aryll asked.

"I know!" Kratos exclaimed. "She's up the stairs in the highest room in the tallest tower."

"How do you know that?" Tetra asked.

"I read it in a book once," Kratos replied, dully.

"We have no time to dawdle," Wilder said. "We must make our way to…whatever Kratos just said."

"You mean up the stairs in the highest room in the tallest tower?" Kratos asked.

"Yes…that is correct…"

They made their way into the fortress. When they got inside, Kratos went ahead of him. Suddenly, there was a buzzing sound.

"What's that sound?" Tetra asked.

"Coming from…up above!" Aryll exclaimed.

A statue of a moblin's head glowed red eyes and shot an unsuspecting Kratos. He was on fire; literally. He sniffed around.

"Smells like me…burning," Kratos said. He took a good glance at himself. He started to run around, yelling. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Behold the great ruler of the eastern seas," Tetra said.

Kratos finally found some water to cool down. "You would be yelling to if you were on fire!"

"Stop goofing around," Link replied. "We got to find Raine."

Up, up, up more stairs. Link was seriously getting annoyed.

"They never had all these stairs the first time," he said.

"I must admit, I'm losing my diligence," Wilder replied.

"Is Raine even worth the trip?" Kratos asked.

"Of course she is!" Genis exclaimed. "I must rescue my sister no matter what the cost!"

"Alright, but do you really need all of us?" Tetra asked.

"I was there when all of you needed me," Genis replied.

"Uh…you really didn't to that much, professor," Link said.

"I don't need you to help her."

They finally reached a large, black, door that had a skull on it.

"He must be in here," Link said. "Are you all ready?"

Everyone nodded. Link opened the door slowly. Instantly, a trap door opened beneath them, causing everyone to fall down into the bottom level of the fortress. They all appeared to be in another dungeon.

"Ah, crap!" Kratos exclaimed. "We climbed all those stairs for nothing!"

"_Great, you guys got captured too_?" A voice asked. Everyone looked to the corner of the room. It was Raine.

"You said she would be up the stairs in the highest room in the tallest tower," Tetra said to Kratos.

"I thought so too," Kratos replied.

"I _was_ in the highest room," Raine said. "But I annoyed Lord Irving so much he threw me down here." The guards came in and compensated all of their weapons.

There was no method of escape. The bars were near each other so neither Raine or Aryll could squeeze through them. Also, the lock was only opened by voice command only limiting their options. There were other people too; probably from Windfall, accused of conspiracy and propaganda. They were frightened, scared and talked of a room called 'Room 101'. A few minutes later, a darknut guard opened the door and called to a prisoner wearing nothing but rags. He looked like he was going to keel over at any minute.

"You," said the darknut guard, "Room 101."

"No!" The prisoner wailed. "Not that! Not Room 101! Not again! Please, I already told you everything I know! I confessed to everything I did! Just tell me what you want me to say! I have a wife and two children! Take them instead of me! Bash their heads in! Torture them! Kill them! Just please, spare me!" The prisoner dropped to the ground, begging, "Please, not Room 101!"

"Room 101," the guard said in a monotone voice.

The prisoner looked around nervously. He was finally carried off by two more guards.

"Man, he's desperate," Raine said.

"Why do you say that?" Genis asked.

"Simple, he doesn't have a wife or children."

All the prisoners were being eyed by a camera installed in that room. Lord Irving was looking at them, sitting on a chair, surrounded by many other cameras.

"_Weak-minded simpletons_," he said to himself. "_Why is Lord Ganondorf interested in the one called Genis Sage_?"

Genis took out the Crown of Heaven.

"Why are you taking that thing out?" Link asked.

"Might as well do something in here," Genis replied. "I never spend any time on trying to decipher the letters on this relic anymore…"

Lord Irving nearly fell of his chair. He saw the object that Genis held in his hand. It was instrumental in Lord Ganondorf's plan.

"O'Brien!" He yelled into the intercom.

"You called sir?" A voice answered back.

"Bring the one called Genis Sage into Room 101. I need to talk to him."

"Understood, sir!"

"And don't forget the object that he holds in his hands!"

"Yes, sir, right away, sir!"

O'Brien was another one of Lord Irving's darknut generals (aside from the now deceased General Gage). He was a solider that obeyed only either Lord Irving or Lord Ganondorf. Just like the rest of them, he was buff but dull-witted. He was accompanied to the cell where Genis and the others were.

"You," O'Brien said, pointing to Genis, "Room 101."

"Alright, then," Genis said, getting up. Raine grabbed his sleeve.

"_You're not seriously going with them, are you?_" Raine whispered harshly.

"_Maybe I'll get some to some answers of our question,_" Genis replied. "_Don't worry, I'll be fine…_"

"Get a move on!" O'Brien yelled. "And bring that object you have with you!"

Raine released Genis' sleeve. Genis was carried off to Room 101.

"Do you think he'll be okay, brother?" Aryll asked.

"I hope so, Aryll," Link replied.

In Room 101, Genis was strapped into a flat bed. There was a machine above him. It looked like a huge gun. Lord Irving came into the room.

"Mr. Sage," Lord Irving said. "I'm pleased to meet you again."

"Irving," Genis mumbled. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I just wanted to talk."

"Yeah, I'm strapped into this bed, unable to move, and you want to talk."

Lord Irving approached a table, outlined of all the things that Genis had with him before he was imprisoned in the cell.

"Do you see all of these things, Mr. Sage?" Lord Irving asked. "I highly doubt you do from that position. They are things that you had before you were trapped. Very odd things mind you. A piton gun…a pen…a watch…and this."

Lord Irving picked up the Crown of Heaven.

"A very interesting object," Lord Irving said. "I believe it is called the Crown of Heaven."

"So you know about it?" Genis asked.

"Yes, I do. I also know what it is capable of doing."

"And what is it capable of doing?"

"Opening a portal to another world, of course."

"If you already know what it is capable of doing, why am I here?"

"I need to know what you found out about the object."

"I didn't find out anything."

"Is that so? Something tells me you're lying."

"Well, I'm not."

"Mr. Sage, we can do this the easy way or the hard way." Lord Irving was practically in his face. "And believe me; you don't want the hard way."

Genis spat in his face. Lord Irving wiped himself off.

"Alright, then," Lord Irving said. "I guess you want the hard way. Activate the laser."

The laser started to activate, hitting the bottom of the bed, slowly moving towards Genis.

"This laser will cut you into two."

"Do you expect me to talk, Lord Irving?"

"No Mr. Sage. I expect you to die."

* * *

Man, this is suspenseful. How will Genis get out of this one? Please R&R 


	25. Fate

Hello again. Just to let you know, Genis is strapped into a flat bed awaiting his doom. What will happen to him? Please R&R

Don't own anything expect the concept of the story.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE: FATE**

This just kept getting better and better. Genis was strapped onto a flat bed and a laser was slowly moving towards him. Irving looked on.

"You could have just co-operated. Then none of this would be necessary."

"I suppose, but like you said before, I like doing things the hard way."

"Why do you resist? Can't you see I'm doing this for the greater good?"

"What greater good is that?"

"Freedom is slavery. People with freedom are trapped by their own desires and greed. They do not see what is right anymore. If freedom is slavery, can't the opposite be true as well?"

"And what is that opposite?"

"Slavery is freedom. If freedom is opposed, then people will see what is right. Peace will reign. Wars will end. You and your friends are trying to oppose freedom. I can't let you do that. I _won't _let you do that."

"Humph. You're an ignorant one, Irving."

"True, I must admit I am rather ignorant. But you know what they say: Ignorance is strength."

"You lost me on that one."

"Ignorance is a lack of knowledge, or a willful lack of desire to improve the efficiency, merit, effectiveness or usefulness of one's actions. We can't make our own actions because they are usually wrong."

"And what do you propose?"

"That we have our actions made for us. We would then be made efficient, following the one who is right."

"And who is right, Irving?"

Irving chuckled. "You're full of questions, aren't you? I suppose you want to know everything before you are cut in two. Lord Ganondorf is right, of course."

"When you say ignorance is strength, you mean _our _ignorance is _your _strength. In reality, knowledge is power."

"I suppose your right in _some _twisted view. Neither the less, it shouldn't matter to you anyway."

"Just answer me one last question. Why do you need my sister?"

"I don't. I just need the spirit within her gauntlet."

"Why do you need the spirit?"

"…I have some unfinished business with her."

"Then you know her? You probably had some intimate relationship with her."

"People just keep saying that, no matter how many times I say it isn't true. I just gave up on the whole thing."

"………"

"Run out of questions, have we?" Irving turned to leave. "O'Brien!"

"Yes, sir?"

"Make sure the job gets done."

"Yes, sir!"

Irving climbed to the top of the stairs. "Farewell, Mr. Sage. I do hope you'll enjoy the afterlife. I hear it's to die for."

Genis struggled to get free.

"And please, Mr. Sage, don't leave _too_ much blood on the floor."

The door shut behind him.

Meanwhile, back at the cell, Link was formulating a plan of escape. After running by the plan with the others, they waited for the guards. A few minutes later, the guards came back with the prisoner they had earlier. Raines started to 'supposedly' cry out in pain.

"Ow!" She yelled. "Owowowowow!"

"What is her problem?" The darknut guard yelled.

"Her back," Aryll said. "She has a bad back."

"It hurts!" She cried. "Please, make it stop!"

"Come on," the guard said. "It can't be that bad…"

He took a look at it. Link yelled, "Now!"

It was an easily won match. It was five against one after all (Note: Regal and Presea are not with them. They are taking care of the boat). Kratos grabbed their swords and stabbed them. They both disappeared into a purple smoke.

"Let's go," Wilder said. "We must aid Genis!"

Meanwhile, back in Room 101, the laser was only a few inches away from Genis. He decided to try to get himself out of this mess.

"Having fun O'Brien?" Genis asked.

"Don't talk to me, inferior being," O'Brien replied.

"Oh, alright. Funny, what do you suppose Irving would do to you when you outgrow your usefulness?"

"I'll humor you. What do you mean?"

"You heard him. After his utopia comes into being, he'll have no more use for darknuts like you. You will be obsolete."

"He wouldn't get rid of me…would he?" He picked up the pen on the table and played with it nervously. O'Brien clicked the pen six consecutive times.

"_Damn_," Genis thought.

O'Brien clicked it three times.

"Knock, knock," Genis said.

"What?" O'Brien asked.

"Knock, knock?"

"Who's there?"

"I've dropped a bomb on."

"I've dropped a bomb who?"

"I've dropped a bomb on _you_."

"Augh, that was terrible."

"But it's true."

O'Brien looked at the pen. It was blinking fast. The bomb exploded which knocked the laser off course and broke Genis' left arm strap. He released himself and grabbed all his things on the table. The others broke down the door.

"What happened?" Link asked.

"O'Brien activated the pen-bomb," Genis replied.

"Who's O'Brien?" Tetra asked.

"It doesn't matter. Right now, we got to get to Irving and fast."

"Why do we have to rush?" Kratos asked.

"Because whatever he's planning on doing, he's going to do it now."

Genis turned to Raine. "Raine, where is that gauntlet of yours?"

Raine looked at her arm. The gauntlet was gone. "That jerk must have taken it when he knocked me out!"

"We got to get to him, fast!"

The others climbed the stairs. While they were climbing the stairs, Irving was conversing with the spirit in the gauntlet. The gauntlet was placed in a glass chamber. Colette floated while she was sleeping.

"_Colette,_" he whispered. "_Wake up…_"

"Where am I?" Colette asked.

"The Forsaken Fortress," Irving replied.

"You," Colette mumbled. "You…"

"Whatever happened to you, I didn't do it."

"You sealed me away in a room and left me to die."

"I thought you died…by the hands of sorcerers."

"Well I didn't. You tried to kill me…"

"I…I don't know what you are talking about…"

"Yes…you do know…Kratos knew it…Yuan probably knew it…you were planning to kill me…why?"

"I didn't try to kill you!" He shouted. "It's some kind of mistake!"

"I saw you!" She shouted back. "You were the last person I ever saw for years!"

"……I see now…I understand…"

"What?"

"That girl you were with…she's…she's deceived you. Tricked you, fooled you, played you like a sucker. Well, don't worry about it. After this is all over, we can finally go back to how it was before all of this happened."

"………"

The others finally reached the top of the stairs (again). They evaded the trap door and smashed into the room where Irving and Colette were.

"I object!" Kratos shouted.

"Object to what?" Aryll asked.

"I just felt like saying that…"

"So the fools finally made it," Irving said. "Now I can begin…"

"Begin what?" Wilder asked.

"A revolution."

"Just go through your evil plan," Link replied.

"Why would I tell you when I can simply show you?"

He picked up the gauntlet (Colette's in still in there) and shoved it into a machine.

"You see, I really want to pay tribute to Lord Ganondorf so much, I went on a built this. Behold the Mana Cannon!"

A tower arose from the ocean quite a few yards from the fortress. The tower was white in color, and had twelve statues of a woman. The top of the tower was domed shaped, painted green.

"The fabled Mana Cannon is finally revealed," Wilder said.

"Why do you need Colette?" Raine asked.

"Did you ever notice the jewel in the middle of your gauntlet? It's called an exsphere. These exspheres grant both man and machine power beyond their wildest imaginations. The exsphere on this gauntlet is called a Cruxis Crystal, the more evolved version of the exsphere. I needed the Cruxis Crystal to boast the Mana Cannon's power to its limit."

"What are you planning to do?" Tetra asked.

"I'm planning to blow the Tower of the Gods to smithereens!" Irving replied.

"Why would you do that?" Aryll asked.

"It's because Lord Ganondorf wants me to. Also, I like destruction on a mass scale. Now, any more questions before I fire?"

"You'll injure Colette if you fire!" Raine yelled.

"I'm planning to make that sacrifice. Although it will hurt her, at least I'll have my revenge against your kind."

"Lord Irving, no!" Aryll yelled.

"Don't you see?" Link asked. "Revenge would be taking the easy way out."

"I agree." Irving pushed the activation button. There was a loud shriek. Meanwhile, back at the tower, it fired a blue light right towards the Tower of the Gods. Irving was right. The tower crumbled into the sea. Nothing (and I mean nothing) was left from it. Suddenly, what seemed to be a city in a dome was floating in the water. The city was shot up into the sky by a long tower structure underneath it (by now, you should see what I'm trying to get at. The city is Welgaia and the tower structure is the Tower of Salvation). The city was shot into the heavens and practically into space.

"The Tower of the Gods is gone," Link said.

"What is that tower thing?" Tetra asked.

"_Behold, the Tower of Damnation_," A voice boomed from above.

* * *

So the opposite of the Tower of Salvation is the Tower of Damnation. Why did Ganondorf decide to create a tower like that? Please R&R. 


	26. Tower of Damnation

The aftermath of the previous chapter. Please read on.

I don't own anything (I mean it, anything) except the concept of the story.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX: TOWER OF DAMNATION**

Up the stairs, in the highest room, in the tallest tower, the group just saw a huge tower emerge from the sea. Overhead they heard a voice saying that it was called the Tower of Damnation. Of course, by now, they knew who the voice belonged to.

"Ganondorf!" Link yelled at the ceiling. "Show yourself!"

The voice just laughed. "_Mwhahaha! The great Hero of Winds! It has been a long time, hasn't it?_"

"Come out here you spineless coward!" Tetra yelled.

"_Well, isn't it her majesty Princess Zelda. You're as ignorant as ever. I see not much has changed…_"

"What the hell is going on?" Kratos asked.

"_If you bothered to stick around, you could have been a part of my grand master plan…_"

"I didn't like the benefits, okay?"

"I am curious myself," Wilder said. "What purpose does this tower have to you, Ganondorf?"

"_That's Lord Ganondorf to you…filthy vermin. I feel no need to explain myself to the likes of you._"

"Whatever it is, it can't be good," Genis replied.

"_Lloyd!_"

"Yes, Lord Ganondorf?" Irving replied.

"_The time has come to reveal the next phase of my plan…_"

"Yes, Lord Ganondorf."

"_You must meet me at the Tower of Damnation._"

"As you command…"

"_And do not forget the Crown of Heaven, as it is instrumental in my plan…_"

"Lord Ganondorf, what of--"

"_Colette? Leave her. A sinful Chosen like that is completely useless for my New World Order. She can't even save the world. She poses no threat. She lost her power. She even puts her allies in danger. What a pathetic Chosen._"

"………you are right. She is…as you put it…a pathetic Chosen…"

"_Lloyd…I'm waiting…_"

"I'm on my way." Irving opened his wings and flew through and open window, carrying the Crown of Heaven in his hands.

Meanwhile, back in the Forsaken Fortress, Raine has just recovered her gauntlet from the control panel of the Mana Cannon.

"_Colette,_" she whispered. "_You're back…_"

No response from the gauntlet.

"Colette? Are you there?"

"……_I'm here…_" Colette replied sadly from the gauntlet.

"Colette? Are you okay?"

"………_you should have just left me behind…_"

"What?"

"_Lord Ganondorf always thought of me as an annoyance. I knew he was going to get rid of me one way or another. But still…it's hard to swallow…_"

"What's hard to swallow?"

"_That he…that my family…thought as me as…useless…_"

"You are not useless! So what if those two thoughtas you as useless, it doesn't matter what they think! To me, you're special! You're _my_ family, and don't you ever forget that!"

"………_Raine…thank you…_"

The others (besides Link, Kratos and Aryll) were looked at Raine as if she was crazy. "So…I'm guessing she's talking to her imaginary friend?" Genis asked.

"I guess so," Tetra replied.

"Isn't Raine a little old for imaginary friends?" Wilder asked.

"Can't you hear her words?" Aryll asked. "Colette is really, really sad and Raine's trying to cheer her up."

"Aryll, they can't hear her," Link replied.

"Why can't they hear her?"

"She hasn't revealed herself to the others, haven't they?" Kratos replied.

After Raine finished her conversation with Colette, she turned to the others (who were still thinking that there was something wrong with her).

"What?" She asked.

"That story Aryll told us…about that spirit inside the gauntlet," Tetra said, "I still can't believe it."

"Aryll told you about her?"

"I couldn't lie to them Raine," Aryll replied. "I had too…"

"Do you believe her?"

"Although it seems unbelievable, it sounds true…" Wilder replied.

"I don't believe it," Genis replied.

"What!" Rain exclaimed. "But…but…"

"I won't believe it until I see it with my own eyes."

Link's Pirate's Charm started to glow. He took it out. It was the King of Red Lions saying, "We must get to the Tower of Damnation, quickly! Who knows what evil Ganondorf is planning…"

"I concur," Wilder replied. "We must depart from this place and head to the tower as quickly as possible."

"But first…" Genis said. "We must blow this place up."

"You enjoy doing that, don't you?" Kratos said coldly.

"In a way…yes…"

"Alright, I am seriously disturbed right now…"

"We don't have time for that," Link replied. "We got to get to the tower now! We'll destroy it after we deal with Lord Irving."

The group headed to the entrance. Wilder's ship pulled in. Presea and Captain Bryant wanted answers to their questions.

"What was that a minute ago?" Bryant asked. "First, there was a tower coming up a few ways from the fortress. A blinding light and the Tower of the Gods were gone! Then another tower emerged from where the tower was and started to emit some darkness all over the Great Sea!"

"What darkness are you talking about?" Link asked.

"Can't you see it?" Presea asked. "Look at the new tower!"

Everyone looked up to the sky. Sure enough, there was a darkness emitting from the Tower of Damnation. It was covering the whole sky.

"What is Ganondorf up too?" Link asked.

"Let's go to the tower and find out," Raine replied.

The two ships warped (using the Ballad of the Gales) to where the Tower of the Gods used to be. There was a pad made of stone. The group disembarked onto the small stone pad. When they got onto the pad, there was a problem. Separating the pad and the entrance to the Tower of Damnation was a huge gap. To make matters worse, a seal blocked entrance to the tower. Near the top right corner of the pad was a structure (the oracle stone).

"How are we gonna get across?" Aryll asked.

"The piton guns won't work because there isn't anything to grapple onto," Kratos added.

"If we clear our minds, we will think of something," Wilder said.

"We have no times to clear our minds!" Tetra exclaimed. "We got to get to Ganondorf, fast!"

While the others were busy arguing, Raine was called over to the stone.

"_Raine…_" Colette spoke through the gauntlet. "_Release me…_"

"Why?" Raine asked.

"_The stone…it calls to me…_"

"Alright, if you think you can help…"

Raine released Colette. Colette laid her hand onto the structure. Almost instantly, stairs appeared connecting the pad to the tower. Also, the seal blocking the entrance dissipated.

"Look!" Aryll exclaimed. "Raine made stairs appear!"

"Good work, kid," Kratos added.

"Uh…thanks…" Raine said, slightly blushing.

"Let's go!" Link exclaimed.

After making their way inside, the group headed to the front of the hallway. They saw a warp pad. When they stepped on it, they appeared in a large room (you know, the room where the Eternal Sword is). After reaching the foot of the stairs, a voice cackled. Lord Irving appeared in front of them, except this time, Irving was possessed by Ganondorf.

"So the forsaken Chosen and her entourage of vermin have finally arrived," Irving said.

"For--saken?" Kratos asked.

"You got it all mixed up, Lord Irving," Link said. "You're the one that's forsaken. Your time here is up."

"Hahaha! Just like a bunch of stupid vermin! I know your every move. A wasted effort! Everything you've done is meaningless!"

"How so!" Genis asked. "We'll save this world after we take care of you!"

"You can't be serious. Thinking you can defeat me."

"We can and we will!" Raine yelled.

"And what is this? The failed Chosen's master challenges me?"

"What do you mean by 'failed Chosen'? Who is this Chosen person anyways?"

"My dear…you don't know anything, do you."

"Then why don't you try explaining yourself?" Link asked.

"Humph. Alright then, see if you can comprehend my words. Ever since you defeated me, I grew in power. When that rusty old sword released me, the first thing I did was create a portal to view other worlds. One world interested me. The world of Symphonia it was called (I'm not sure what the combined world of Sylvarant and Tethe'alla is called. Please, if anyone knows, tell me!). In this land, a great war had started. This war happened between two races: the elves and the humans. However, this war consumed mana, the very source of life energy these races thrived on. The war consumed so much that the tree that provided an endless supply of mana had withered away. In order to replace it, a hero had to be sacrificed in order to take its place. However, their goddess, Martel, was grieved by the loss and ascended towards the heavens. She left the angels with this edict: 'You must wake me, for if I shall sleep, the world shall be destroyed.' The angels bore the Chosen One who headed towards the tower that reached up unto the heavens. And that marked the regeneration of the world..."

"Nice little story, Lord Irving," Tetra smirked, "but I still don't get what it has to do with Raine."

"Oh? Not the little girl," Irving/Lord Ganondorf smiled.

"Then who is the Chosen?" Link asked.

"How did you think that Colette was able to open the tower's entrance?"

"_Colette's the Chosen…_" Raine whispered.

"Correct."

"But how is Colette the chosen? She's in this world not the world of Symphonia!"

"The world, and any other world, has a law: Everything is connected. From the smallest creature to people like us, we are intertwined in the web of life. This could also apply to a connection to a larger scale. A larger _planetary_ scale."

"I'm afraid I'm not following you," Wilder said.

"Where do you think I got the characteristics of Kratos, Yuan, Lloyd and Colette?"

"The world of Symphonia," Kratos replied.

"Exactly. We are all connected. When I created those four, I made sure Colette and Lloyd had the same characteristics as their counterparts in Symphonia. They are connected by a 'mana link'. This mana link is able to link the powers of anyone's counterpart. One example would be the Colette in this world and the Colette in Symphonia. Since Colette is the Chosen of Mana, her attributes is transferable to the Colette in this world. The reverse also holds true."

"Why did you need Colette?" Raine asked.

"To open the entrance to the tower. Lloyd and I can enter but my darknuts cannot. Now that the tower's entrance is open, this is now my new base of operations."

"And why did you need the characteristics for Lord Irving?" Link asked.

"For this…"

After speaking, a huge, dark sword with a golden hilt appeared in the middle of the room. Lord Irving grabbed it and swung it around. Shockwaves sent members of the group flying.

"What the hell?" Kratos asked.

"Symphonia was two worlds joined together. The Lloyd in Symphonia was able to unite the two worlds using a mystical sword, this sword. The Eternal Sword. By using this sword, not only can I take over the Great Sea but the world of Symphonia as well!"

"You're a greedy, sick, twisted, bastard!" Wilder exclaimed.

"Flattery will get you nowhere. Now, if there isn't anymore questions…"

Lord Irving signaled the darknuts to advance on them. Suddenly, the Crown of Heaven started to glow ominously.

"What now?" Tetra asked.

"Ah, I see that fool Xavier activated the Crown of Earth."

"Crown of Earth?" Raine asked. "What's he talking about, Genis?"

"The other half of the relic," Genis replied. "Xavier must have figured out a way to activate it…"

A portal appeared. Lord Irving stepped in and said, "And now, I must bid you adieu."

"Oh no, you don't!" Raine yelled as she charged for the portal.

"Raine!" Genis exclaimed, running after her.

"What are they doing?" Kratos asked.

"We must follow them!" Wilder replied. "Make haste, Kratos!"

The two of them also ran into the portal.

"Raine!" Aryll yelled and jumped in after them.

"Aryll!" Link yelled. He was about to go in but Tetra held him back. "Look, it's too unstable!"

She was right. If Link was to go in, the portal would have closed on him halfway. All that was left was Link, Tetra and the Crown of Heaven that lay on the floor.

* * *

Whew! That was a long chapter to write. I'm just exhausted reading it. I spent a long time on this so please, nothing hurtful. Please R&R. 


	27. A brave new world

In the previous chapter, I forgot to mention the sword the Lord Irving struck our heroes with. It was a complete carbon copy, the negative Eternal Sword. Not as powerful as the real Eternal Sword and also lacks Origin's power. That is why Ganondorf didn't use it to create a portal from the Great Sea to the world of Symphonia. Where are we now? You're about to find out.

Don't own anything except the concept of the story.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN: A BRAVE NEW WORLD**

Remember that portal that just appeared out of nowhere and sucked almost everyone in sight into it? It was all because of the Crown of Earth. The Crown of Heaven and the Crown of Earth works like this: On all the sides of these crowns are four lines that run vertically. If one were to align these lines, then the portal would be opened. Furthermore, this would only work if the Crown of Heaven's lines were in the same position of the Crown of Earth's lines. It is said that the portal would appear where the Crown of Earth was and vise-versa. Since Ganondorf was creating unstable mana links by creating his four angels, the portal could be sometimes misdirected. All the way back in chapter two, I introduced two lab assistants of Genis Sage: Charles and Xavier. Xavier was fooling around with the Crown of Heaven and created a portal to the world of Symphonia by aligning the lines.

_**BEGIN FLASHBACK**_

_Narrator (me): "Xavier just popped out of the portal near the little town of Iselia." _

"Where the hell am I?" Xavier asked. He dusted himself off and looked around. "This isn't the lab…wait…I did it! I activated the relic! I created a portal to another…"

He saw the portal was closing. "Damn, the portal!" He ran to the portal but it was too late. The portal closed and Xavier ran into a tree.

"Ah, son of a--"

He glanced over to the little town of Iselia which was still on fire and saw two boys walking away from it in his direction. He decided to try to get to know these people. When they came closer, Xavier didn't know the guy in the red but the little boy with him looked really familiar.

"Professor Sage?" Xavier asked.

The little boy stopped. "No, I'm her brother."

"Uh…do you know where the professor went?"

"She's probably in Triet."

"Is that another town?"

"Yeah, it is."

"Are you heading there?"

"Why?"

"Let's just say I'm new to these parts and I need some help getting around."

The little boy turned to the guy in the red who looked really sad.

"Lloyd, is it okay if this guy comes with us?"

"Um…sure, go nuts," he replied sadly.

"I guess you can come."

"Sweet!" Xavier exclaimed.

"Just don't do that…" Genis replied.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

From that moment on, Xavier was travelling with Lloyd and Genis. He learned about what happened in Iselia and learned about the journey of regeneration. When Lloyd was captured by the renegades, Genis went to get help while Xavier infiltrated their base. This is a scene when Lloyd meets Yuan in the renegade base after they were done talking.

_**BEGIN FLASHBACK**_

"Everybody, freeze!" Xavier exclaimed, holding his Jambiya (it's a dagger). "This is a hold up!"  
Yuan and Lloyd looked at Xavier funny.

"Is he a friend of yours?" Yuan asked.

"Yeah…he is…" Lloyd replied.

"Alright, you with the blue hair, let the guy in the red go!" Xavier cried.

"We've been travelling around together all this time and you still call the 'guy in the red'?"

"Fine…_Lloyd_," Xavier said with emphasis. "Are you happy now?"

"Why must I constantly be interrupted by people?" Yuan yelled.

"Uh…it's because you don't keep the door locked."

"Silence!"

_Botta steps in and the scene continues as normal._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

After saving Lloyd, everyone went to Triet's inn, where they had a group meeting. He got to know everyone. Colette was a klutz, Kratos was a tight-ass, and Raine was, well…Raine. Xavier was surprised when he saw that Raine was the egghead, and was the complete opposite. Everyone was surprised to hear that Xavier knew Raine.

_**BEGIN FLASHBACK**_

"You said you were new to these parts," Genis said crossly. "How could you know my sister was a professor? Not everyone knows what she looks like."

"I know Professor Sage," Xavier replied. "Everyone knows her all across the island."

"Island?" Lloyd asked. "What island?"

"_Crapcrapcrapcrapcrap_," Xavier thought to himself. "Did I say island?"

"Yes, you did," Kratos replied.

"Well, I'm from…an island! Yeah…that's it."

"But there are no habitable islands in Sylvarant!" Genis exclaimed. "See! Look at this map!"

Genis pulled out a Sylvarant map.

"I'm a freakn' hermit, okay? I live on bugs and stuff."

"That doesn't sound very good," Colette said. "Living all alone…"

"That's why I came here."

"You said you wanted to find Raine," Genis said.

"_Stupid smart-ass kid_," Xavier thought. "_Always has something to contradict me. _I did. I wanted to find Professor Sage because I read one of her lectures in a book."

"Oh really?" Raine asked, "Which one?"

"The lecture about how the world was created?" Xavier asked hesitantly.

"I will be happy to give you a lecture right now!"

"I'm ecstatic…" Xavier said through his teeth.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

After that lecture, Xavier knew about summon spirits, and the world he was in. Indeed it was a world different than his. Instead on sea, there was land. Instead of peace, there was conflict. The world regeneration was supposed to stop the violence and let peace reign supreme. Xavier continued to travel with his friends, getting to know them more and more each day. He met Sheena who came from another world just like him. When he heard about Teth'ella, he wondered if the Great Sea was connected to the world of Sylvarant as well. He saw Kratos' betray and saw the one who was instigating the conflict: Yggdrasil. He and his friends and travelled all the way through to Teth'ella, meeting more people: Governor Wilder was now rude and obnoxious (but annoyed the hell out of Genis so he didn't mind him). Regal Bryant was a president of his own company and Presea was a twenty-eight year old trapped in a twelve year body. More and more, he saw Zelos betray and come back, and all of them stopped Yggdrasil and saved the world together. Now that everyone was beginning to separate, Colette was organizing a little get together.

In the little town of Iselia (newly furnished), Colette and her friends were making party balloons and decorations. Regal was 'testing' the cake Genis and Presea made. Lloyd and Zelos were building a stage for entertainment and Sheena and Raine were arguing.

"What are they arguing about again?" Lloyd asked.

"Who knows," Zelos replied. "They are always fighting about something."

"Raine was always the one that instigated fights on Greenvale," Xavier said.

"Ah, ha!" Genis exclaimed. "So that's where you're from!"

Ever since Xavier arrived, Genis has been trying to piece together Xavier's origins.

"An island called Greenvale never existed in either Sylvarant or Teth'ella!"

Xavier couldn't get out of this one. He knew he had to tell Genis the truth.

"Genis, you are a smart man in any dimension."

"What are you saying?"

Xavier pulled the Crown of Earth from his bag.

"That was the thing Raine traded in to get a devil's arm!"

"Yeah, but I needed this more than that old geezer. I kinda borrowed it from him."

"You mean you stole it?"

"Hush! Not so loud…I need this thing to figure out how to get home…"

"Where is your home?"

"If I get this thing working, I'll show you…" Xavier twisted the lines so that they aligned, also matching the Crown of Earth's lines. The portal opened in front of Xavier and Genis. Lord Irving stepped out.

"Mwhahaha!" Lord Irving laughed. "You, Xavier, have been proven quite useful…"

"Lloyd?" Genis asked.

"But I'm right here," Lloyd said, behind Genis.

"Then who is that guy?"

Raine, Genis, Kratos and Zelos came out of the portal after him.

"Ganondorf!" Raine yelled. "We've got you this time!"

Lord Irving turned around. "You think you can really stop me?"

"Uh…guys, where are we?" Kratos asked.

"You merely prolong your suffering. The rule of mortals has ended! This world belongs to me!"

* * *

A showdown in Iselia! And just when it was finally looking peaceful too. Please R&R. 


	28. Explaination

**EXPLAINATION **

From now on, there are going to be a lot of characters in this story. The complications would mostly come from the Symphonians and their counter-parts. So I just made up this little explanation just to make it easier on everyone. People from the Great Sea will be referred to by their last names. People from the world of Symphonia will be referred as they would be in the game. Here's are the differences:

_In Symphonia_: Lloyd

_In the Great Sea_: Irving or Lord Irving

_In Symphonia_: Colette

_In the Great Sea_: Brunel or Lady Brunel

_In Symphonia_: Zelos

_In the Great Sea_: Wilder or Governor Wilder

_In Symphonia_: Regal

_In the Great Sea_: Bryant or Captain Bryant

_In Symphonia_: Presea

_In the Great Sea_: Ms. Combatir

_In Symphonia_: Kratos

_In the Great Sea_: Aurion or Lord Kratos

_In Symphonia_: Sheena

_In the Great Sea_: Fujibayashi or Professor Fujibayashi

The only complications are Raine and Genis Sage. If I used their last names; it would apply to either Raine or Genis. The only way to remedy this is to give them corny titles. The Raine from Sylvarant will be known as _Professor Raine_, and the Genis from the Great Sea will be _Professor Genis._ The Raine from the Great Sea will be _little Raine_ and the Genis from Sylvarant will be _Little Genis._

I hope that you will find this document useful and will continue to refer to it throughout the story.


	29. Showdown in Iselia

A continuation of the previous chapter. Please R&R.

Don't own anything except the concept of the story.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE: SHOWDOWN IN ISELIA**

Xavier and his friends watched as the conversation between Lord Irving and the ones from the Great Sea take place. The dark clouds hovered over Iselia.

"Why are there two Lloyds?" Colette asked.

"I don't know, Colette," Xavier replied. "If I knew, I would have told you by now."

"Man, there are two of me," Zelos said.

"Although we can only stand one of you," Sheena replied.

"That was hurtful, Sheena…"

"Some sort of anomaly, perhaps?" Presea asked.

"It seems quite possible," Regal concurred.

"Whatever it is, that thing is getting smaller," Lloyd said. The portal disappeared. "Too late. It's gone."

"Are they from where you're from?" Genis asked.

"Obviously yes," Xavier replied. "But I'm not quite sure how…oh, right, the Crown of Earth…"

"Did you say Crown of Earth?" Raine asked. "I thought I traded that thing in for a devil's arm."

Xavier held up the Crown of Earth in his hands.

"How did you get it back?"

"I borrowed without permission," Xavier replied.

"You mean stole it, right?" Lloyd asked.

"Shut up. I think I prefer your counter-part over yourself."

Suddenly, little Raine lunged towards Lord Irving who knocked her over to Xavier.

"Nice one, Ms Sage," Xavier said sarcastically. "I'll just go for the guy twice my size and hope I'll hurt him."

"Bite me, jackass," Little Raine replied. "It's bad enough as it is."

Xavier and the Raine from the Great Sea never really did get along. It was probably because Xavier was the one stuck babysitting Raine all the time. Raine hated Xavier and Xavier hated Raine. Sort of like a brother and sister except only it was in a tough love kind of way.

Xavier shoved little Raine off him saying, "Get off, brat."

"I told you not to call me that!" Little Raine yelled.

Professor Genis was next on Lord Irving rampage. He was knocked into…you guessed it…right into Xavier.

"Why me?" Xavier asked, "Why all the time, me?"

"It's because you're an ignorant boob, and I hate you," Professor Sage replied.

"Professor Sage, you never change, do you."

"Because of _you_, Lord Irving is in this world, planning to take it over!"

"………"

"Why can't you be like your brother? He never screws up royal…"

"We can't all have what we want, Professor Sage. For instance, I wish and surly you do too, that your sister wouldn't get into any trouble at least once a day. Although that's a false hope…"

"……did I mention I hated you?" Little Raine asked.

"You guys can jump in anytime if you guys are done talking over there!" Kratos yelled. "Wilder and I can't take this guy on ourselves!"

"Ms Sage!" Wilder yelled, "I advise you to call upon that spirit of yours to lend her assistance!"

"In other words?" Little Raine asked.

"I don't know how I can put it simpler," Kratos replied. "Oh, yeah, I can. Help us!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming…"

"What can you or that failed Chosen do to me?" Irving/Ganondorf asked. "You can't possibly hope to defeat me with her in that state!"

"She kinda right," Aryll replied, rushing to her aid. "She's still drained from when Lord Irving used her to power up that Mana Cannon thingy."

"Yeah…" Little Raine replied. "I'm feeling a little…queasy…" And with that, she collapsed.

"Raine!"

"She was fine a minute ago," Professor Genis said. "What could have happened?"

"Mana deprivation," Xavier replied. "Magical energy here is converted to mana levels."

"Hmm…is that so?" Irving asked. "Then that takes care of one of you inferior beings. Now I can finally focus on this world, starting with the inhabitants of this town!"

He darted towards Professor Sage and little Raine when suddenly, Brunel popped out of the gauntlet, blocking the attack.

"You will…do no such thing…"

Immediately, the real Lord Irving took control of his body.

"Gah! Lord…Ganondorf!"

"_What is it, Lloyd?_" A voice boomed over.

"Shouldn't we…spare her…and her friends…?"

"_And why should I do that?_"

"I would be more…satisfactory…if we…defeated them at full strength!"

"_Hmm…I suppose you are right. Lloyd, return to me._"

"In the place…where there is no darkness?"

"_Correct. Say your goodbyes, Lloyd…_"

He turned to Brunel and whispered, "_Please…don't die on me…_"

Lord Irving flew away, far from Iselia. The voice still boomed over.

"_Remember Colette…Big Brother is watching you…_" The dark clouds dissipated.

"Holy merciful crap!" Xavier exclaimed. "What the hell was that about?"

Later on in the day, Little Raine woke from her sleep. She was inside the Sage household. She was being attended by Little Genis who was making her some soup.

"You're awake," Little Genis said.

"Genis…is that you?" Little Raine asked. "And what happened to your hair? You look like hell…"

"What's wrong with my hair?"

"Nothing…I just think that you can comb it a bit better…"

"Here…have some soup."

"Uh…no offense, but your cooking is like…toxic. It can burn through metal and stuff. I don't think I can."

"Eat it, Raine!"

Raine took a huge gulp. She swallowed her soup.

"Wow, it's good. Really good."

"See, I'm a pretty good cook. Now, if you want the older you's cooking…"

Professor Raine walked through the door.

"I can hear you from outside," she replied, giving little Genis a slap in the head.

"Ow…I think I prefer your other self better."

"So this is me. It's like looking into the past." She began to examine herself. "I wonder if you exist the same way I do…"

"Uh…other me?" Little Raine asked. "Don't get so close…I'm not a test subject…"

"Not yet anyway," Little Genis mumbled.

"What was that?"

Aryll popped her head through the window. "How are you feeling, Raine?"

"A little dizzy, but I'll live."

Xavier popped his head through the window too. "Crap. You're still alive. Professor Sage said I could have your room if you died."

"Xavier!" Professor Raine cried. "That behavior is intolerable!"

"Wow…I don't know what's scarier; Raine waking up or the professor angry."

Little Genis threw an apple that struck Xavier in the head.

"Ow…"

"Why are you here?" Little Genis asked.

"Group meeting. Colette's house. Right now."

"Probably discussing about what we do with Ganondorf," Little Raine replied.

"Who?"

"I'll explain at the meeting."

* * *

Damn, nothing is ever going right. What will the team do at a time like this? Please R&R. 


	30. The Meeting PT I

Sorry about this late submission…school and stuff…anyway, there's a meeting going on…or just concluding. Please read on.

Don't own anything except the concept of the story.

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTY: THE MEETING PT. I**

Little Raine was brought to the Brunel household where the Genis she knew and her friends sat on one side of the table and all others on the other side. The Crown of Earth that Xavier had was on the table, displaying an image of Tetra's head at the Professor's lab. Little Raine slept so long, the meeting was coming to a close. Xavier got to them too late. Tetra was giving a run down on what was going on in Greenvale.

"Miss Sage," said Wilder, "Please, take your seat, this shan't be long."

"What's going on?" asked Little Raine.

"Besides from the head floating above the Crown of Earth?" asked Kratos. "I think it's obvious by now."

"We're having a meeting," chirped Aryll. "Or, already had one…"

Little Raine, little Genis, Professor Raine and Xavier took their seats. Tetra continued on with her message.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," Tetra mumbled. "We have just confirmed that the attacks…"

"_How did she show up on the Crown of Heaven anyway?_" asked little Raine to Aryll.

"_He turned the side lines of the Crown,_" Aryll replied. "_Displaying them the opposite directions of the Crown of Earth, turning it from a portal to some sort of communication thing._"

"_Then why don't we use it to go home?_

"Because we are worried that Ganondorf might use it to for his evil ends," Wilder replied in a stern tone. "Now, if you are done interrupting, may I continue?"

Little Raine and Aryll bowed their heads saying, "Yes, sir. Sorry sir."

While on the other side of the table:

"_Geez, I never knew Zelos could be so serious all the time,_" Lloyd whispered.

"_He's reminds me of someone,_" Colette replied. "_But who…_"

"_Kratos, Colette,_" Professor Raine said. "_He reminds you of Kratos._"

Governor Wilder cleared his throat. "It seems when one Raine stops talking…the other one immediately starts. So if you please would keep quiet, I would like to LOOK INTO THE BEST INTERESTS OF MY ISLAND!"

Everyone was shocked.

"Zelos owns an island?" Sheena asked.

"Governor Wilder here runs things on Greenvale Island," Professor Genis said.

"Yeah, baby!" Zelos exclaimed. "Behold the great Governor Wilder!"

"_I owned a whole Floating Fortress but you don't hear me bragging,_" Aurion mumbled.

"Now if you don't mind," Tetra replied. "I would like to contin--"

Charles shoved Tetra out of the way.

"There are a whole bunch of darknuts invading the island!"

"Hey," Tetra exclaimed, "you just barged in here and knocked me down! You didn't even apologize!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Wilder yelled, "GET OUT THERE AND SAVE THE ISLAND!"

Link walked in. "Hey, guys, what's going on?"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Charles yelled. "YOU'RE--"

"Professor Fubayashi has a pulse gun."

"What?"

"I said, Professor Fubayashi has a--"

Bolts of green light blasted through the window. A darknut crashed onto the floor and disappeared into a puff of purple smoke.

"Pulse gun…"

"Gotcha!" Professor Fubayashi exclaimed.

Meanwhile, back in Symphonia, Governor Wilder was ecstatic. "Good work, Miss Fubayashi! Expect a funding increase of twenty-percent!"

"Yes!" She exclaimed through the Crown of Earth, "In your face, Sage!"

"Bite me, banshee," Professor Genis mumbled.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me you uninformed, enticing, ingrate whose only knowledge is that of producing debris…"

"What did he just say, professor?" Lloyd asked.

"He called her an ignorant, flirtatious, ingrate that could only produce junk," Professor Raine replied.

"He shouldn't have done that…" Zelos replied.

_Back in the Great Sea:_

"WHEN YOU GET BACK TO THE GREAT SEA, YOU WILL ANSWER TO ME!" The professor yelled through the crown. Then she stormed off, mumbling, "stupid, idiot, calling my inventions junk…"

"That was mean, professor…" Link said.

"Even for you," Tetra added.

_In Symphonia:_

"She deserved every bit of it," Professor Genis mumbled.

"That wasn't very nice," Colette replied.

"I don't care. All she cares about is weapons and gadgets and this insane 'future' of hers."

"And what do you care about?" Regal asked.

"The past. I analyze relics that existed since the ancient kingdoms of old."

"And why do you care so much about the past?" Sheena asked.

"Whoever controls the past controls the present."

"Yes, but the reverse could hold true," Professor Raine replied.

"How so?"

"Whoever controls the present controls the past."

"I don't follow, Professor," Xavier said.

"Documents and relics are physical things. They can be easily replaced or destroyed. Suppose one destroyed an item that distinctly details the past and promptly replaced them with another document with the same amount of authentic design. Wouldn't one be compelled to believe the fake document?"

"Wow, she's good," Aurion said.

"You don't know the half of it," Lloyd replied.

"Completely ridiculous," Professor Genis scoffed. "Whoever controls the present controls the past. We have technology that can determine what is real and fake."

"Maybe in your world, but magitechnology is not so abundant here," Professor Raine replied.

"Humph…arguing with my own sister…absurd."

"That's enough, you two," Wilder replied. "Arguing won't solve anything."

"Who said we were arguing?" Professor Genis asked. "We were debating."

"And I was winning," Professor Raine replied.

"I don't think so."

"Well, it doesn't matter what you think."

"Uh…so what was the result of this meeting?" Genis asked.

"We have concluded that it is not safe to hold our tactical strategy here," Wilder said. "We shall hold it at this 'renegade base' that is somewhere in this 'Triet Dessert'."

"What's a dessert?" Aryll asked.

"A place where there is a whole lot of sand," Colette replied.

"How much sand?" Little Raine asked.

"A lot," Regal replied. "The sands of Triet are harsh and dusty."

"So, out of the frying pan and into the fire," Aurion said. "That's just freakn' great. What happens if we run into _you-know-who_ again?"

"That is a good question," Professor Genis replied. "Should we stay and fight or run?"

"I think the answer is obvious," Zelos said. "We just keep slicing him 'till he keels over!"

"So, my sister's way of fighting, then?"

"Shut up, Genis," Little Raine mumbled.

"Then it is settled. We are heading to the Renegade Base in the morning," Lloyd exclaimed.

"You always start off enthusiastic," Genis said.

"Do you always have to have a sharp mouth?"

"Yep, it's my gift to the world!"

"_A gift that should have been kept wrapped,_" Aurion smirked.

"I heard that."

"Good to know."

The meeting concluded and Professor Genis took the Crown of Earth to analyze it. Everyone from the Great Sea headed to the nearest inn, while the others stayed behind at Colette's house.

"They're the complete opposite of us!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"Yeah," Genis mumbled. "That Kratos acted just like Zelos."

"I, for one, applaud Kratos for his extensive use of words," Zelos chirped.

"Do you even know what you just said?" Sheena asked.

"………"

"Presea, are you feeling alright?" Regal asked.

"Hmm…what?"

"You didn't say anything at the meeting."

"Oh, it's nothing really; just a feeling that wouldn't go away."

"What feeling is that?"

"Something on the other Raine's arm…a deep sadness…somehow familiar."

"It was a gauntlet," Professor Raine said. "Black in color and had an exsphere on it."

"An exsphere?" Colette asked.

"I remember the feeling now," Presea said.

"It was the same way I felt…when I realized myself…"

"You mean…when you discovered you father died?" Genis asked.

"Yes…but even worse…"

"Okay, this is getting too gloomy," Zelos said. "Let's cheer up people!"

"You can cheer me up by leaving," Sheena mumbled.

"Sheena…why are you so mean to me…"

* * *

So…yeah! Another chapter ended. Sorry about the abrupt ending. Please R&R! 


	31. In the Skies

Here's another chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Please read on!

Don't own anything except the concept of the story.

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE: IN THE SKIES**

In the morning, everyone assembled in the field outside the northern exit of Iselia. The best way to get to the renegade base was by Rheaird. No one (expect the people from Symphonia) never saw anything like it.

"Amazing," cried Ayrll.

"It looks like a metal bird," said Professor Genis.

"Some form of transportation?" asked Wilder.

"This is a Rheaird," said Lloyd. "We use it to get around the world."

"Our estimated time of arrival at the renegade base is approximately half and hour," replied Genis.

"Everyone, pick a Rheaird," Colette exclaimed.

Those with wings (Colette, Zelos, and Aurion) decided to fly the skies. Those without wings were paired up and shared a Rheaird: Lloyd and Little Raine, Regal and Presea, Genis and Aryll, Xavier and Sheena and Professor Genis and Professor Raine. Sheena rode the one-seat Rheaird.

"Aren't you forgetting about me?" asked Wilder. "I am not assigned a Rheaird."

"Why can't you just fly?" Lloyd asked.

"I don't have wings."

"Aren't you an angel?" asked Colette.

"An angel? What is that?"

"A spiritual being from the heavens," replied Professor Raine.

"How does one become one?"

"You're already an angel," replied Genis.

"Prove this to me."

"Alright, then," Zelos took some ground. "Just watch me." Orange feathers floated from the ground and in a flash, the orange feathers appeared on Zelos' back. "Alright, you try."

"I don't know how."

"Concentrate," said Professor Genis. "If what Lord Irving said was true, then the Mana links established my provide you to do so."

"Hmm…alright…" The governor focused all his energy into wings. Sure enough, he too had oranges wings on his back.

"This is…most amusing…"

"You have wings!" cried Aryll.

"Can you fly?" asked Little Raine.

The governor smirked. "All I have to do is flap and…" He started to rise into the air and flew circles.

"Looks like he's having fun," said Sheena.

"It's not everyday you have wings," replied Xavier.

"Now that Zelos got his wings, can we go now?" asked Lloyd.

Everyone cheered, got into their assigned Rheairds and took off. While in the air, the team was starting to get to know itself more and more. These are the conversations that were had on both the Rheairds and those who had wings:

_  
Colette, Zelos, Wilder, and Aurion:_

"How are your new wings, governor?" asked Colette.

"They are a little stiff but I will get use to them," replied Wilder.

"I remember my first flight," said Aurion. "I was having fun until I smacked into a wall…"

"Well, I flew gracefully the first time I took off," replied Zelos. "Yep, strong, graceful and dead sexy…"

"_You forgot thick-headed!_" exclaimed Genis from afar.

"Shut up, brat! I'm not you mama, I'll hurt you!"

"Why must you demean us both?" asked Wilder?

"Demean? How so?"

"Why must you always act like the way you do? Can't you be a gentleman?"

"Yeah, of course I can! I always have my way with the ladies!"

"That not what I meant! I mean, why can't you act more respectful towards both your comrades at arms and the opposite sex?"

"…I think Zelos should act like himself," said Colette.

"Why thank you my little angel," replied Zelos. "See, some people like the way I am. People like Lloyd and the others."

"Lloyd?" asked Aurion. "Are you serious? The Lloyd I knew would never act the way you do Zelos; to both others and his apprentice…"

"Lloyd had an apprentice?" asked Wilder. "Who was it?"

"Her name was…"

"Aurion," Professor Genis called over, "Could you come over here for a sec?"

"Uh, right."

Aurion flew close to Professor Genis' rheaird. The professor whispered. "Do not tell her about what happened to Colette and Lloyd."

"Huh? Why not?"

"One, it could create tension for the group which we don't want right now," said Xavier. "Two, it could create doubts about the relationship that the Lloyd and Colette of this world have right about now. So not a word, understand?"

"Yeah, yeah," said Aurion, moving back to his position.

"What was that about?" asked Zelos.

"Nothing," replied Aurion.

"So, who's Lloyd's apprentice?"

"I forgot."

"I'll find out sooner or later. Are you trying to stall us, or are you just senile?"

"A little from column A, a little from column B."

Zelos decided to give up the whole discussion. Colette however, using her angel senses of sharp hearing (did anyone notice that she could ease drop on a discussion without anyone noticing) heard what Professor Genis said to Aurion.

"_What happened to me and Lloyd in their world?_" she wondered.

_  
Lloyd and Little Raine_

"Are you alright, professor?" Lloyd asked.

"I think you're referring to my brother," Little Raine replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I've just gotten use to calling you the professor, that's all."

"How big an egghead am I?"

"You're pretty scary when it comes to ruins. Also, you are afraid of water."

"_I am not afraid of water!_" yelled Professor Raine.

"Yeah, yeah…" Lloyd waved her off.

"My brother is afraid of water too," replied little Raine.

"Wow…so what the professor said was true. You guys are really are our opposites."

"Yeah, everyone is connected."

"Speaking of everyone…do you see that girl with blond hair and blue eyes flying over there?"

It was obviously a reference to Colette. Little Raine glanced over and saw her and said, "Yeah."

"Does she exist in your world as well?"

Little Raine looked at her gauntlet. It glimmered and Brunel spoke through it. Only little Raine could hear her.

"_Raine…_"

"Yes," asked little Raine.

"_When I am at full power…it's his head on a platter…_"

She didn't have to ask who. She already knew who Brunel was referring to.

"Uh, Raine?" asked Lloyd. "You didn't answer my question."

"She does exist," replied little Raine. "But I don't think you want to meet her."

Lloyd gripped the handlebars of the rheaird hard. He didn't want to know how the relationship between him and Colette was in little Raine's world.

_  
Regal and Presea:_

"Presea, are you alright?" asked Regal.

"I am fine," replied Presea.

"You don't look so good."

"That thing in Raine's gauntlet…it has gotten stronger."

"What do you think it is?"

"Whatever it is…it is full of hatred and despair…"

"How do you know all of this?"

"The same darkness…I felt it when Nebilim tried to possess me. The same hatred and despair I felt from Nebilim…is the same hatred and despair I feel from that gauntlet…only it's worse…"

_  
Genis and Aryll_:

Genis and Aryll didn't say anything to each other for a really long time (probably because they didn't know each other). Who was it that broke the ice? You guessed it, it was Zelos.

Zelos whacked Genis over the head.

"Why did you do that?" yelled Genis.

"Because you called me thick-headed," replied Zelos.

"That wasn't very nice," said Aryll.

"Well, aren't you a cutie! I suppose you use that rod of yours for fun, right?"

"That's a ruby wand, isn't it?" asked Genis.

"Yep!" chirped Aryll, "I can defeat monsters and stuff."

"……I say you're a little too young to use such an item."

"I am not! I'm the same age as you and I'm ten times more mature that you!"

"Am not!"

"Am so!"

"Am not!"

"Am so!"

"Am not!"

"Am so!"

"Okay," said Zelos, "I'll just leave you two alone now…"

"Am not!" yelled Genis.

"Am so!" Aryll yelled back.

"Am not times infinity!"

"Am so times infinity plus one!"

"Do'h!"

_  
Xavier, Sheena, Professor Genis and Professor Raine:_

Xavier and Sheena flew in one rheaird while the two professors flew in another.

"Aryll!" yelled Professor Genis. "Stop hitting me! I mean, the other me…I mean…"

"Give it up, professor," replied Xavier. "Oh no, Aryll just took out her ruby wand."

"_Ow!_" Genis yelled. "_Quit it! Stop! I said…_"

The rheaird did the 360 degree turn.

"_Learn to steer this thing!_" yelled Aryll.

"_Well, stop hitting me!_" Genis yelled back.

"This Aryll person is even more destructive than Raine is," said Xavier.

"That's an understatement," replied Genis.

"Uh…I don't think you should have said that," said Sheena.

"Why not?"

Professor Raine was really squeezing the handlebars of the rheaird. "Of all the nerve…"

"Pray to Martel," said Xavier.

"Who's Martel?" asked Genis.

Professor Raine turned her head. "When I set this thing down, I will kill you."

"I didn't say anything…except the truth……"

"You made it worse," said Sheena.

"Shut up…"

"The truth?" Professor Raine yelled. "I will not tolerate this…this…tomfoolery any longer! Although your appearance looks like an adult, you still act like a child!"

"Excuse me?" Professor Genis asked. "_I'm _not the one throwing a tantrum."

"I am not throwing a tantrum!"

"Why are you yelling at me?"

"Uh…guys?" asked Sheena.

"WHAT?" They both yelled.

"Kargoroks," said Xavier.

"What?" Professor Raine asked.

"KARGOROKS!"

A fleet of kargoroks were flying over attacking the rheaird. Everyone was downed a landed on a hill overlooking the renegade base. They defeated the birds in no time flat.

"Why are those bird things attacking us?" asked Lloyd.

"They are acting like patrols," said little Raine. "Invading anything in their airspace."

"We're too late," said Professor Genis.

"What do you mean we're too late?" Regal asked.

"Take a look at the base!" exclaimed Genis.

Everyone looked at the base. Sure enough, it was taken over by darknuts.

* * *

That's not good. So after two chapters of dialogue, here comes some action! Please R&R. 


	32. Renegade Base

I'm late again. Sorry…there's so much to do. Anyways, here's another chapter. Enjoy!

Don't own anything expect the concept of the story.

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTY-TWO: RENEGADE BASE**

As the others looked over the Renegade Base deciding on how to get in undetected, the Darknut General O'Brien (in case you don't remember, he worked for Irving) laughed on the metal catwalk as a helpless Yuan was blindfolded and tried up in chains over a boiling pot of molten lava. He struggled to get free.

"Who are you!" he yelled out. "And more importantly, what are you doing here!"

"You won't have to worry about us any longer," replied O'Brien.

"What do you want?"

"What else? All the access codes to the central renegade computer; my master needs the information you have about this world which is stored into this computer."

"_This _world? You mean you're not from here?"

"You can say that. Either you cooperate with us or not, one this stays the same of what your fate is."

"And that is?"

"You will die, of course."

"If I die, the access codes die with me!"

"It makes no difference. We will gather the access codes from another source."

"And what is this other source? No one knows the codes but me."

"Really, is that true? Maybe some of your troops say otherwise."

"Even if they did know, they would never tell you."

"Believe me; I can be _very persuasive…_" He grabbed his sword and told the guards "keep an eye on him. He will crack sooner or later. The heat will become unbearable soon enough."

Back on the hill, the team just finished formulating the plan.

"Alright," said Lloyd, "this is what we have. First, Genis, Aryll, (little) Raine and Kratos will keep the aerial patrols and patrolling guards distracted. The rest of us will sneak in, save the renegades and defeat whoever did this."

"Why am I a decoy?" Genis asked.

"Because you're completely useless in battle," replied Zelos.

"Although I hate to say it, I have to agree," said Professor Genis. "I mean, what hopes does a ball and cup stand against a darknut?"

"A pretty good chance," replied little Raine irritably. "What hopes does a _stick_ stand up against a darknut?"

"Stick!" yelled Professor Genis. "How dare you…"

"Will you two quit it?" replied Xavier. "Fighting will get us nowhere."

"He's right," said Aryll. "We must work together."

"Stick to the assigned tasks and we will prevail," replied Wilder.

The two ended the fight with a simple, "Humph."

"Let's get this thing over with," Kratos grumbled. "Let's go."

"Right, Da--, Kratos," Lloyd said, moving to the front.

"What was he about to call me?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know," replied Xavier.

"………"

The team ran down the hill (those with wings flew) and started to attack the ground and aerial patrols. Genis, Aryll, little Raine and Kratos handled all the darknuts on the ground with a few spells.

"Watch this!" yelled Aryll, "Fireball!"

A few of them hits the darknuts.

"That was nothing," replied Genis, "Infinite Powers, grant me thy strength, Meteor Storm!"

The storm annihilated most of the ground troops.

"Stop competing with each other," said Kratos.

"He's right," replied little Raine, "we got to meet the others in that base."

They ran for the base which was perpetually unguarded now.

"Wow! There's a lot of them!" exclaimed Lloyd as he struck a darknut in his armor. "What are these things anyway?"

"Darknuts," replied Wilder. "They're created for one purpose and one purpose only."

"And what's that?" asked Sheena.

"To conquer," replied Professor Genis. "They're working for Ganondorf."

"Who's Ganondorf again?" asked Zelos.

"Believe me, you don't want to know."

"Cut the chatter," Professor Raine hissed. "We must make our way to the central processor, quickly!"

"What's the rush?" asked Colette.

"I've seen the renegade's computer system. It contains information about the world. If these darknuts get their hands on that information…"

"They could use it to target any landmark they wish," replied Regal.

"It gets worse. It is rumored that there is a Cyclops System situated under the base."

"What's that?" asked Colette.

"Very bad. The Cyclops System is a powerful microwave weapon devised by the renegades, which consists of a large array of dish emitters. Once activated, the Cyclops System rapidly heats the water that makes up about seventy percent of the human body. Ultimately the intense radiation heat will destroy even buildings and the array itself."

(_Got that whole thing from wikipedia under GUNDAM SEED super weapons)_.

"If they touch one button in the main control, they could easily activate the Cyclops System by mistake!" exclaimed Sheena.

"Then there's no time to lose," replied Lloyd. "We gotta get to the person behind this, pronto!"

_  
Meanwhile, back to where Yuan was held:_

"It seems that you're troops did not have the loyalty that you have suggested to me before," smirked O'Brien.

"What are you talking about?" asked a blindfolded Yuan.

"One of your men just told me all the access codes to the central computer."

"No!"

"Oh, yes. He was very loyal to you but propose the proper incentive, he proved quite useful to us."

"…where is he?"

"He's dead, along with all of your men. Don't worry about it. Now that we have the information we need, we can leave you and your former comrades in peace."

"For how long?"

"About five minutes. We discovered that there was something called a 'Cyclops System' situated under your base."

"No! Don't tell me you activated it!"

"We were curious about what it was and discovered it was a self-destruct mechanism. My bad."

"………"

"Well, I don't want to get caught in the blast so I'll just make my way outside."

"_Not so fast, O'Brien!_" yelled a voice.

He spun around. It was little Raine and her friends.

"You're not going anywhere!"

"I like to see you try to get me."

He tried running the other way but was blocked by Lloyd's group.

"No where to run," replied Lloyd. "You're trapped."

"Do you really think you can stop me? My men have already made off with the information. And in a few more minutes, the Cyclops System will explode, taking all of us with it!"

"That's not cool," replied Zelos. "We got to deactivate the system now!"

"I'm already on it!" said Professor Raine.

"I will assist you," replied Professor Genis.

"Humph. We'll see how far they will get," said O'Brien. "Now you will die!"  
He started to swing his sword towards little Raine. She dodged and the sword was stuck the metal catwalk. He struggled to get it free. Meanwhile, Genis and Presea pushed him over the edge, right into the pot of molten lava (not much of a fight scene was it. Did I mention that O'Brien was very clumsy?).

Colette freed Yuan from his chains.

"Did Raine deactivate the system?" asked Yuan.

Just then, there was a voice from the intercom saying, "..._Core implosion aborted all systems normal. Have a nice day_."

Everyone sighed relieved. The two professors came out of the core room.

"That was close," sighed Professor Genis.

"Too close if you ask me," replied Professor Raine. "If you weren't so slow…"

"_I_ was slow? You didn't know what you were doing half the time. Without me…"

"I could have done better."

"Why you…"

Yuan checked the computer. "They took everything. Including all the maps of all the mass populated areas are."

"We must find them and defeat them quickly," said Regal, "Before they can strike again."

"I agree," replied Sheena. "Who knows what that evil Lloyd is planning…"

"Sheena, I'm standing right here," replied Lloyd.

"Oh…sorry…"

"Evil Lloyd?" asked Yuan. "Lloyd is right here…and there are two Raines, two Genis', two Zelos' and…Kratos, I thought you were on Derris-Kharlan."

"Derris-_what_?" asked Kratos, "Never heard of it."

"You know, Cruxis' base, Derris-Kharlan. A comet made from a giant mass of mana. You left this world on it."

"……man, I have no life…"

"We have to explain everything to him too?" asked little Raine.

"Yes, Raine," replied Professor Genis. "The more help, the easier it will become on all of us."

* * *

I thought that the Renegade Base was going to explode! But it didn't! What will they all do now? Please R&R. 


	33. Meeting PT II

I'm sorry I'm late…again. Anyway, we've just saved Yuan from the darknuts. I'm getting tired of this 'little Raine' 'little Genis' thing. I'll just call the young ones by their first names (just Raine, Genis) and the older versions by their titles (Professor Raine, Professor Genis). Hopes this doesn't confuse anyone.

Don't own anything expect the concept of the story.

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTY-THREE: MEETING PT. 2**

It seems that when O'Brien said he killed the informant with the codes along with all of Yuan's men, he actually meant to say he _was_ going to kill them. After freeing the men (and giving the informant hell and condemning him to cleaning duty for three months), Yuan and everyone else held a little meeting to find out what was going on and what to do next. After hearing about the Great Sea, the evil Lloyd and Ganondorf's plan, he spoke.

"I didn't know I was so evil. That would explain the opposites, the monsters trying to kill us and the darkness spreading from the ruins of the Tower of Salvation."

"What darkness are you talking about?" asked Lloyd.

"A blanket of darkness is covering the sky. It has already covered the village of Mizuho and the charred remains of Ozette."

"What is the fate of the tree of mana?" asked Regal (since I don't know what Lloyd called the giant tree at the end of the game, I can only refer to it as 'the tree of mana').

"It must be bad. Although it is the tree of infinite mana, it is still a tree. It needs sunlight. Without it…"

"The land will die," replied Professor Raine. "Now would be the best time for an open discussion on what to do now."

"We can gather information about the whereabouts of those darknuts," replied Genis.

"Or we can wait for them to show up," Presea added.

"There's no time for all that!" Raine exclaimed. "They'll attack at any moment!"

"We can't do what you do, Raine," replied Aurion. "Attacking everything that moves…"

"Indeed," Wilder nodded. "Irving is an expert strategist. He will first attack the smallest town and then head towards the kingdoms."

"How do you know that?" asked Sheena.

"I have a hunch. Tell me, Yuan. What are the kingdoms that exist in this land?"

Yuan looked surprised. "I didn't expect _that_ from the Chosen. The only kingdom here is Meltokio."

"I thought Colette was the Chosen," said Aryll.

"Yes, and so is Zelos."

"My head hurts…" Raine groaned.

"Originally the world was split in two; Sylvarant and Tethe'alla," explained Xavier. "There was a Chosen for each world. Colette is the Chosen for Sylvarant and Zelos is the Chosen for Tethe'alla."

"So that's why Zelos has wings," replied Professor Genis. "And that's why the governor in this world is so…arrogant…"

"Hey!" exclaimed Zelos. "No need for name calling. You may refer to me as 'The Great Zelos Wilder, Chosen Extraordinaire!'."

"There's nothing _extraordinaire_ about you, Zelos," replied Sheena, coldly.

"That's because you never seen me in action. And I'm not talking about the battlefield…"

"Eww! Gross!"

"If you can keep you childish antics to yourselves a little while longer," said Yuan. "We must do what Zelos suggested before. Find the most vulnerable target and gather information on these darknut's movements."

"How will we keep an eye out for trouble when there are so many places in the world?" asked Aryll.

"My men will eye each and every inhabitable area there is. They will report anything suspicious. In the meantime, the renegade base will be our base of operations."

"So all we're doing is waiting?" asked Raine.

"It's the only option we have now," replied Professor Genis. "Although we can spend time here doing useful things."

"Like what?"

"Training," replied Yuan. "Your skills, just like those about your age, are inadequate. That is why, if your brother allows it, you will be training with the renegades in training. Those training to become full-fledged renegade agents."

"I don't see why not," replied Professor Genis.

"Are you saying that I suck?" exploded Raine.

"He's saying that you need to learn," replied Kratos. "You can optimize your powers by participating in this renegade training program."

"Sucker…" smirked Genis.

"She's not the only one," replied Professor Raine. "You and Aryll will be joining her."

"Yay!" chirped Aryll.

"Wha?" asked a stunned Genis. "But I'm strong enough already!"

"You can learn more."

"Can I enroll in this program too?" asked Lloyd.

"This part of the program only trains those who use magic as their primary weapon," replied Yuan. "Also, candidates need to be fifteen years old or younger."

"That sucks…"

"You can take my place!" exclaimed Genis.

"No thanks. Have fun, Genis!"

"_I hate you…_"

Raine, Genis and Aryll were led out the room to another part of the base while the others sought relaxation somewhere else on the base.

* * *

So what happens next? I'll tell you! In the next chapter…please R&R! 


	34. Intro to Training

In all of my stories, there is a little bit of dialogue or a character I like to take from other movies, stories and books and insert it into my story. Not that I don't know what to say, but I like to see how the characters in my stories would say it. It's actually kind of funny! For all those who _oppose_ to me doing this…skip this chapter now. You have been warned.

Don't own anything (I mean _anything_) except the concept of the story.

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTY-FOUR: INTRO TO TRAINING**

Raine, Aryll and Genis were taken to a part of the renegade base that was sort of…primitive. There was no technology in that part of the building. Everything looked like it was ripped out of the middle ages and put into that part of the base (e.g. shacks that made out of rotting wood, a guillotine and muddy roads). It was very realistic.

"How do you think they got all this into this part of the base?" asked Aryll.

"They didn't," replied Genis. "It's a holographic imaging used by the renegades to _simulate_ these objects. They're not really here."

"But I can see them…and touch them," said Raine.

"But…that's impossible. Holograms are supposed to simulate things…not make them real…"

"_They're not real. They are holograms like you said,_" boomed a voice over them.

"What the--" Raine recognized the voice. It was Yuan's. "Where are you?"

"It's pointless to look. To answer Genis' question, you are inside a holodeck."

"Holo-what?" asked Aryll.

"Otherwise known as a holographic environment simulator, the holodeck is an enclosed room in which objects and people are simulated by a combination of replicated matter animated with special beams called tractor beams as well as shaped force fields onto which holographic images are projected. Sounds and smells are simulated by speakers and fragranced fluid atomizers. The feel of a large environment is simulated by having the participants suspended on force fields which move with their feet, keeping them in one place; perspective is retained through use of sound dampening fields and graviton lenses which make objects, people and sound appear more distant. The effect is ultra-realistic simulation of environments, with which the user can interact."

_(I got that whole thing from wikipedia under holodeck)_

"I'll just stop trying to understand the mechanics of the room," Raine sighed.

"I just wanted to wish you all good luck."

"Why is that?" asked Aryll.

"Because training is murder," replied Yuan. "Do your best to your ability. I hope you will improve."

The voice disappeared from the room. Three more people entered the door. Then suddenly, the entrance to the room disappeared. The three people that just entered were comprised of two girls and one boy. The first girl had pale white skin, blue eyes and wild red hair. She wore a yellow dress and brown boots. The second girl had red eyes and blue hair. She wore a blue dress, blue vest, and a purple shirt underneath the vest. She also wore brown boots. The last person, the boy, had brown hair and blue eyes. He wore black pants, a white shirt and blue t-shirt. He wore white running shoes.

"Yuan!" yelled the red hair girl. "Where are we?"

"_I'm not going through the whole holodeck explanation again._"

"You tell me right now or I'll kill someone!"

"_Go ahead. See if I care._"

She took a look at the boy with the white running shoes and yelled, "Might as well kill you!"

"Please…don't," he whined.

The girl smacked the back of his head.

"_This guy has no backbone,_" whispered Genis.

"_You think?_" replied Raine sarcastically.

Suddenly, there was a very loud whistle. The whistling got louder and louder. Finally, a voice boomed at the other end of the room. "Troops! Stand ready!"  
Everyone was in panic. The voice boomed again. "Stand in a straight line! NOW!"

Everyone assembled into a line. A figure approached them. He was wearing nothing but a blue pants and yellow sweatshirt. He had a brush cut and his pale skin went red every time he blew that whistle.

"I AM YOUR INSTRUCTOR!" He yelled. "YOU MAY REFER TO ME AS COACH; NOTHING MORE AND NOTHING LESS! YOU WILL RESPOND TO ME BY 'SIR, YES SIR' OR 'SIR, NO SIR'! I WILL NOW COMMENCE ROLL CALL!"

"_Where did this guy come from?_" whispered Raine.

"_Probably a product of the holodeck_," replied Genis.

"NO TALKING WHILE I'M TALKING!" yelled coach. "Maggots. When I say your name you will reply with 'present, sir'!" And with that he turned to his clipboard. He was starting from right to left with Genis, Raine, Aryll, the girl with blue hair, the girl with red hair, and the boy with no spine.

"Genis Sage!" yelled Coach.

"Present, sir!"

"Raine Sage!"

"Present, sir!"

"Aryll!"

"Present, sir!"

He turned to the next three.

"Rei Ayanami!"

"Present, sir," she replied in a small voice.

"Yuan warned me about you. You have this inability to speak loudly! I want you to yell! Understand?"

"Yes, sir…"

"I can't hear you!"

"Yes, sir!"

He kept moving down. "Asuka Langley Soryu!"

"What?" The girl replied with attitude.

"Yuan warned me about you, too. Apparently, you are quite the opposite! You don't know when to SHUT UP! I want you to shut your trap when I want you to! Understand?"

Asuka stood their silently.

"I'll take that as a yes."

He moved towards the guy with no spine.

"Shinji Ikari!"

"…ye…yes, sir?" he asked timidly.

"You're a spineless wimp!"

"…th..thank you, sir?"

"IDIOT! THAT WAS IN INSULT!"

"……I guess it was."

(_In case you didn't know, the three last characters were from the anime series, Neon Genesis Evangelion)_

He returned facing everyone. Do you know why this setting is the middle ages? Because technology has made everyone slaves! We can do better without it! We are now down to the basic necessities with only our will to survive keeping us going! We are currently fighting against evil! We are all warriors in an endless battle for good! You all think you got what it takes to be warriors? If you're gonna fight, you got to want it!"

He turned to Shinji. "LET ME HEAR YOU WAR CRY!"

He let out a feeble cry.

"Is that the best you got, you pile of crap?"

"Yes. From an early age, my parents discouraged loud noises!"

"You know what you are? You're a candy-ass maggot!"

Asuka started to smirk. The coach yelled, "You find something funny, maggot?"

She stood in a military stance and yelled, "Sir, no sir!"

"You love the Middle Ages, don't you?"

"Sir, yes sir!"

"The concept of a geocentric universe gets you sexually excited, doesn't it?"

"Sir, yes sir!"

"You want to make 16th century mathematician Johannes Kepler your bitch, don't you?"

"Sir, yes sir!"

The entrance appeared out of nowhere. Swarms of renegades in training appeared going to the barracks. There, was a man dressed in a black suit of armor. He was probably in his early twenties.

"Welcome, apprentices!" said the man.

"Look alive, ladies," replied the coach. "Allow me to introduce the best of the best the Black Knight himself, and his trophy wench, Maid Madeleine!"

The boys in the group started to blush wildly (including Shinji). Asuka got mad and slapped in the head saying, "idiot!"

After the Black Knight went away, coach stood at the group once more. "We have exhausted our time together! You will report back here first thing in the morning!"

"We have to spend the night here?" Raine asked.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK?" coach yelled.

"I think whatever you want me to think, sir!" Raine yelled back.

"Good answer, Sage."

He disappeared from view and groups headed over to their barracks.

* * *

So the team (newly formed) is now training with the careful guidance of the coach. Will they survive? Please R&R. 


	35. Rei, the Living Doll

Alright, a continuation of the previous chapter. Same as last time. Please read on.

Don't own anything except the concept of the story.

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTY-FIVE: REI, THE LIVING DOLL**

Outside of the barracks (the barracks were made out of stone and a straw roof) was a cafeteria (the cafeteria comprised of a few wooden tables outside the barracks made by the holodeck). Everyone was subjected to eat something called'mutton.'

"What is this stuff," asked Raine. "I've never seen it before."

"The others are calling it mutton," replied Genis.

"It doesn't look to appetizing," said Aryll.

"We better get use to it," replied Raine. "Take a look at the menu board.

The three looked up and saw the menu for the week. It comprised of mutton joints, mutton salads, mutton dogs, mutton covered in mutton sauce and plain old mutton.

"Crap!" Raine yelled. "Why are we being tortured like this?"

"Because the others think we're weak," replied Aryll.

"Raine just said I need to learn more," said Genis. "She didn't call _me_ weak."

"Although you're really are weak."

"What does that mean?" Genis shouted.

"Exactly how it sounds!"

"Well I'm not as pathetic as you are!"

"I am not pathetic!"

"Fine, you're useless, then."

"Take that back!"

"Never!"

"Guys, stop shouting," said Raine quietly. "You're making a scene."

The fight continued to escalate. Meanwhile, on another table, Asuka, Rei and Shinji were starring on.

"I don't know why the girl can't just slap that idiot in the head," replied Asuka.

_SLAP Right on Genis' head._

"_Why did you hit me?_" yelled Genis.

"_Cause you deserve it!_" yelled back Aryll.

"Guess she took your advice," replied Shinji. "Maybe she's as violent as you are…maybe even more violent…no, as violent."

Asuka delivered a hit to Shinji's head. "That really hurt," said Shinji, rubbing his head.

"That's what you get for messing with me!"

Those two started to argue about why Asuka had to use violence to solve any situation. Rei silently starred over to Genis who just gave up on Aryll and started to think. Raine walked over to the simulated well, getting a glass of water, where Rei was sitting at. She caught her eyeing Genis.

"Interested in him?" asked Raine.

"Hmm…what?" was a dazed response.

"You keep starring at him."

"I was…just thinking…"

"About what?"

"Things that are…none of your concern…"

Genis walked towards where Raine was, with Aryll clinging to his leg.

"Help me get her off," said Genis.

"You won't get me off until you take back everything you said!" she shirked.

"No."

"Stop acting childish!"

"Not until you take everything back!"

Genis sighed. "Alright, I take everything back. Now let me go." Aryll relinquished her hold on Genis' leg.

"That Rei girl is eyeing you," whispered Raine.

"Who's that?" asked Genis.

"Look behind you."

Genis turned around to find Rei's red eyes fixed on him. He froze. He knew he saw those eyes before. But where did he see them? He remembered. He walked over to the table and said, "Say something."

"Right," replied Rei in her monotone voice.

"Just as I thought…"

"What's going on?" asked Raine.

"Tell me, were you subjected to an experiment called the Angelus Project?" asked Genis.

"Yes…why do you ask?"

Genis' face went pale. Rei was joined by Asuka and Shinji.

"You never told us that," replied Asuka.

"No one even asked," said Rei.

"What's the Angelus Project?" asked Shinji.

"An experiment designed to make one thing," said Genis. "Cruxis Crystals."

"What's a Cruxis Crystal?"

"A special exsphere."

"What's an exsphere," asked Aryll. "Irving told us, but I forgot."

"Don't you have one?"

"No, we don't," replied Raine.

"Everyone in the world have exspheres! Take a look at the others!"

Everyone glanced over to see all the renegades in training had exspheres on them.

"I bet Rei, Asuka and Shinji have exspheres too."

"Uh, Genis?" asked Shinji. "I don't think I have one either."

"Me too," replied Asuka. "Only Rei has an exsphere."

"What the—" Genis was stunned. "What part the world are you guys from?"

"Asuka and I are from Luin," replied Shinji. "We have no idea where Rei's from."

"Ozette," replied Rei. "The village I am from was called Ozette…until…"

"Cruxis came and destroyed it," said Genis, gloomily.

"Why did they do that?" asked Raine.

"For failing an experiment carried out by a dwarf named Altessa. Apparently, he was hiding near the village of Ozette so it was destroyed."

"Do you know anything about the angelus project?" asked Asuka.

"As I said before, the Angelus Project was a plan to develop Cruxis Crystals. Someone named Presea was also subjected to it; and her sister, Alicia. With Alicia, she turned into a monster but with Presea, it proved successful. The crystal was taken out of her and used by a man named Rodyle and in the end, the crystal disintegrated his body."

"Why did it disintegrate him?" asked Shinji.

"Probably because he didn't use a Key Crest, a special mount for the exosphere which regulates the mana flow from the device to the host. This prevents the wearer from losing control of their mana, and also allows an exsphere to be safely implanted and removed without any danger to the host. Without the Key Crest, removing a naked exsphere from a host body will result in the mana of the former host to expand erratically, usually turning the victim into a monster."

"…so what does all of that have to do with Rei?" asked Raine.

"I was just comparing her to Presea. She acted all doll like as well before we mounted a Key Crest to her. Rei, how old are you?"

"Fourteen," replied Rei, monotone.

"Hmm…the experiment on Presea affected her age. Outside, she looked like a twelve year-old but in reality she was twenty-eight inside. I just wanted to know if the experiment changed Rei's age inside. I guess it only affected her personality..."

"You mean…she's never going to change?" asked Shinji.

"Not without the Key Crest. I'll ask a friend of mine to help her out. He can make a Key Crest no time flat!"

"…why are you helping me?" asked Rei.

"What? Don't you want to be helped?" asked Raine.

"No! It's not like that……why you would go…through all that trouble…just for me…"

"Dwarven Vow number two: Never abandon someone in need."

"That was so corny," said Asuka.

"Can you think of a better reason?" asked Raine.

"Not as corny as that…"

A voice boomed over from the top of the holodeck, "_Hey Genis!_"

"It's Lloyd!" Genis exclaimed. "Where are you?"

"_I'm watching in a control room looking over the holodeck. I heard what happened. Don't worry; I'll work on a Key Crest right away. You can be sure of it! I'll call you when it's done._"

_  
One hour later_

"Alright, Genis!" said Lloyd, "Meet me at the main square."

"Wanna come, Shinji?" asked Genis.

"Uh…sure," replied Shinji.

"Just don't take so long, idiot," said Asuka.

"………"

Before Lloyd made the Key Crest, Genis was challenged to a drinking contest. Naturally, he won and had trouble speaking. In spite of all this, Genis and Shinji started to walk over to the main square. There, sitting all alone was the Black Knight's wench, Maid Madeleine. She looked like she was drunk too. Genis and Shinji approached her.

She was really drunk when she said, "Tis a glorious afternoon. Wouldst thou not agree?"

"Yea, kind shrew," replied Genis, "I before thee except after C."

"Wouldst thou take a gander underneath my frock?"

Genis and Shinji looked at each other. Genis said stuttering, "Sure, whatever floats your boat." He took a duck from a cage and stuck it under Madeleine's dress. "There you go. Jeez, frickin' perverts."

The Black Knight approached them. He started to shout at Madeleine, "Madeleine, go wait in the Rheaird! What were you doing with my girl?"

Genis was stunned and said, "Jeez, she walks over here and asks me to put a bird in her panties! I'm here going, 'What the hell?'"

Shinji got scared and yelled, "Martel! Genis, play dead! Curl up in an ass ball or something!"

"What's the problem, BK?"

The Black Knight yelled in his face, "I don't like you, I don't like your face, and I don't like you hanging around my girl! I don't ever want to see you here again!"

"Oh. So, okay, we can see each other outside the base, right? I'm just trying to understand the rules."

He took Genis by the neck and yelled, "If I see you again, I'll kill you!"

"Okay, that's much clearer…"

The Black Knight lets go and Shinji was standing there, saying, "Oh, Martel! I think I just miscarried!"

After the little event, Lloyd met Genis and Shinji at the entrance.

"How's it going, Genis?" asked Lloyd.

"I…I have no idea," replied Genis.

"Little episode happening before you came," said Shinji. "It's best not to ask."

Genis was handed the Key Crest and Lloyd walked out of the holodeck. Genis was still too stunned to even say 'thank you'.

"It'll be okay," said Shinji. "Maybe he was kidding."

"Maybe," replied Genis. "Or maybe the next time I see him…it'll be the last time I see anything…"

* * *

So in the end, the Black Knight hates Genis' guts. Let's hope no one gets hurt. Please R&R. No Flames. 


	36. Joust!

Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! School is getting to me. If you understood all the assignments that needed to be finished then you would understand why it takes me so long to update. We're still in the Renegade Base. Please read on!

Don't own anything expect the concept of the story.

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTY-SIX: JOUST!**

After receiving the Key Crest, Genis and Shinji made their way back to the others. It was almost one o'clock in the afternoon and training resumed at one. Genis, still a little shook up about the whole Black Knight thing and feeling the after affects of being drunk, couldn't believe that the Black Knight wanted to kill him. And for what reason exactly? For being drunk and supposedly trying to seduce the Black Knight's wench, that's what.

"Are you okay?" asked Shinji.

"Yeah…" replied Genis, "But I still can't believe the Black Knight wants to kill me."

"Maybe he was kidding. Or he could have forgotten by now."

"Or maybe he's biding his time…waiting for me to do something…"

"Whatever the case, it shouldn't be a problem for a while."

"Why?"

"Because he's travelling with a band or something, trying to recruit more people to the renegades so you wouldn't see him for a while."

"I hope so…"

They met Raine, Aryll and Asuka and Rei in the center square.

"It's about time so showed up, stupid," yelled Asuka. "We were about to leave without you."

"I…I'm s…sorry, Asuka," stammered Shinji. "I…I didn't mean to--"

"Shut up! I can't stand you apologizing all the time!"

"_Is she always like this_?" whispered Raine to Rei.

"_Only to Shinji_," replied Rei.

"Stop talking about me!" yelled Asuka.

"Why would we talk about you?" yelled Raine.

"Do you think I'm stupid or something? I heard you talking about me!"

"The whole universe doesn't revolve around you, you know."

"Maybe it should. I am the image or perfection after all."

"_In what twisted fantasy does that happen?_" mumbled Genis.

"I heard that, brat."

"Hey!"

"Genis, don't you have something to give Rei?" asked Aryll.

"Oh yeah! Here, Rei, try this on." With that, Genis applied the Key Crest on Rei's crystal.

"Did it work?" asked Shinji.

"I am afraid that the Key Crest had no affect on me," replied Rei. "I am sorry if this is an inconvenience to you."

"That's okay," replied Genis. "I'm sure that the Key Crest will kick in sooner or later."

A voice boomed over them saying, "_You six over there! Stop talking and report to the field for training at once!_"

So they reported to the field for training. Day after day after day, they trained. Learning new spells and techniques (for example, Genis learned Indignation Judgement, Raine learned Binding Light and Aryll learned Tidal Wave). It was about two weeks in their training when they heard that a jousting tournament was going to take place back in the Renegade Base at noon. The group was looking at a poster advertising the tournament.

"What jousting?" asked Aryll.

"You got me," replied Raine.

"It's when you ride an animal called a horse and carry a long pole that pointed at the end," replied Shinji.

"Don't act all smart, idiot," replied Asuka, "Even though you're not."

"_Raine asked a question and I gave her an answer,_" mumbled Shinji.

"Don't take that cheeky tone with me!" yelled Asuka, giving Shinji a slap in the head. "Stupid!"

"I'm surprised no one is calling Asuka a child abuser," replied Raine.

"Do _you _want some of this, Sage?"

"You're only a few feet taller than me but I can still smash you at any given moment."

"Try it right now!"

"Don't tempt me…"

"This fighting is getting out of hand," replied Rei. "The two of you should cease this argument at once."

"I'm not taking orders from a doll," replied Asuka.

"I am not a doll."

"Shut up! You do anything you're ordered to. You'll kill yourself if Yuan orders you to do so."

"Yes, I would."

Asuka got all upset and slapped Rei in the face. She didn't flinch or anything (kinda freaky, isn't it?). She just stood there like nothing happened.

"You are just a doll, like I thought! You've always looked like a doll, and I've hated you for a long, long time! I hate everyone! Everyone!" And with that, she stormed off in a huff. Rei turned and walked in the opposite direction.

"What the hell is her deal?" asked Raine.

"Let's just say…she doesn't like dolls," replied Shinji. "I don't want to get in-depth. It would require me to uncover…some of her past."

"Should we talk with them?" asked Aryll.

"I know that when Asuka's angry, you shouldn't try talking to her. It would only make it worse."

"Could we talk to Rei?" asked Genis.

"I don't know, I've never seen her angry. Why do you ask?"

"I need to speak with her."

"Trying to get to second base, are we?" teased Raine.

"I just want to see if she's okay. I'll be back in a sec."  
He ran off to find Rei who was sitting under a tree, looking at the artificial sky. Genis walked over and asked, "Are you okay?"

"I am fine," replied Rei. Her cheek was still red.

"That was a pretty hard slap."

"Yes…it was."

"Why do you think Asuka hates you?"

"Because I act like a doll, which is why…."

"She hates you?"

"Yes."

"I'm surprised that they Key Crest didn't work. I was supposed to regulate the mana flow causing normality in you."

"It did not work as you expected."

"_Of course it worked_," said a voice behind him.

Genis turned around to find Professor Raine.

"What are you doing here?" asked Genis.

"I was helping in the repair of a transducer that controlled the visual graphics of the holodeck."

"What did you say?"

"I said, something was broken and they needed help fixing it."

"Okay, that's what I thought. Anyway, the Key Crest isn't working because Rei--"

"Still acts like a doll? Genis, did you give it any thought that she was _acting_ like a doll?"

"Why would she act like a doll?"

"Because she's afraid of her own emotions; did you know how long it took for Presea to adjust to these new feelings? How to laugh? How to cry? How to smile? A very long time, mind you. Finally, she's getting the hang of it."

"She is right," replied Rei. "I feel like…crying…but I can't yet. The tears…they just will not come out…"

There was silence for a minute. Finally, Genis said, "When you're ready, I'm with you all the way."

"Genis," Rei blushed and said, "thank you."

The joust was taking place while they talked. Professor Raine left. Rei and Genis headed over and sat in the stands to see the Black Knight taking on another challenger. It was Shinji. Two announcers were taking notes on what was going on. Their names were Diane and Tom.

"Well, it's an exciting day here for all at the Renaissance Faire jousting meet. Wouldn't you say, Tom?"

"Diane, I'd say it was perfect day if you weren't reminding us all of our grandmas' cleavage. Now, let's go live to the field where Black Knight is preparing to challenge his next opponent."

"The Black Knight's next challenger will be Sir Shinji Ikari."

Shinji sat on his high horse. When he looked at the Black Knight, he jumped off his horse and ran away, yelling, "Oh, Martel! I forfeit!"

"That's it, folks. It looks like the Black Knight is out of challengers and is once again undefeated."

The Black Knight drove his horse in front of a fat man on a fat mule.

"Hey, what's your fat ass doing here?"

"He's my only means of conveyance," the man replied. "But I guess I do spoil him."

"Clearly you do." He turned to Genis. "And what are you doing here, Sage? I thought I told you never to show your face here again!"

"We're just watching, all right? I don't want any trouble."

"You've got trouble if you don't beat it."

"Listen, buddy…"

"I said get lost!"

"Where's he going?" asked Raine.

"Genis!" yelled Aryll.

"You see that, kids?" asked the Black Knight. "He is nothing but a fizzle!"

"Nobody calls me a fizzle and gets away with it!" exclaimed Genis, wearing knight's armour. "Except that one guy who called me a fizzle and then ran off. He got away with it. But most people who call me a fizzle don't get away with it. Well, actually, that guy who got away with it was the only one who ever called me a fizzle. After today only half the people who ever called me a fizzle will have gotten away with it."

The crowd grew silent. Genis got on his horse, held up his lance and charged at the Black Knight. He charged as well. As this was going on, Genis exclaimed, "Oh, Martel! I'm gonna die!"

While this was going on, Tom received a message and read it out loud over the intercom.

"To the owner of a yellow Rheiard, your Rheiard is being towed."

"What?" asked the Black Knight; this distracted him and gave Genis the chance to strike. The Black Knight fell off his horse. There were cheers from the crowd.

"I won!" exclaimed Genis.

Suddenly, an alarm went off. The holodeck's imaging turned off, revealing that they were all in a room which was black and had yellow lines.

"_Situation critical!_" Boomed a voice. "_I repeat, Lord Irving engaging in a pre-emptive strike on Iselia!_"

The holodeck doors opened. Lloyd was standing there. "Guys, come on, we gotta go!"

"Hold the phone, where's Rei and the others?" asked Genis.

"We'll worry about them later," replied Raine. "Right now, we got to save Iselia!"

The others rushed out of the room. Genis was left there wondering, "_We're they real…or not_?"

He shook this thought out of his head and ran after the others. There was no time for that now. He and his friends had to rescue Iselia.

* * *

Sorry about ripping lines out of showslike that. Anyway, enough of this, on with the next chapter! Please R&R and no flames. 


	37. Attack on Iselia yet again

An attack has been ordered. What will happen in Iselia? Please R&R.

Don't own anything except the concept of the story.

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTY SEVEN: ATTACK ON ISELIA…YET AGAIN**

Everyone in the base was scrambling to get to the rheairds in a hurry. There was an attack on Iselia and everything near it. Darknuts had just landed on the beaches near the town and kargoroks were flying over the horizon, heading towards the town. Who instigated the attack? You guessed it…Lord Irving.

Thanks to the upgrades made to the rheairds, it would take only fifteen minutes to reach Iselia (usually it took half and hour). This time would give the team time to plan an attack. Lloyd was hollering over the winds as the team rode the rheairds to Iselia.

"What do you think we should do?" asked Lloyd.

"We should now formulate a plan to deal with this situation," replied Professor Genis.

"According to the renegade area scans, the darknuts are landing on the northern shores of Iselia," said Professor Raine, "and those bird-like creatures are attacking from the sky."

"We must stop them from all costs," replied Regal.

"Or save Iselia at the very least," said Presea.

"We'll attack them in two groups," replied Lloyd. "Those with wings should attack the ones in the skies. Everyone else, attack everyone on the ground."

"So it's your basic Raine maneuver?" asked Kratos.

"Hey, I resemble that remark!" exclaimed Raine.

Zelos noticed that saving Iselia wasn't on Genis' mind.

"What's up, brat?" asked Zelos.

"Bug off Zelos," replied Genis, "I'm thinking."

"Oh? Thinking about what?"

"Probably that girl he saw in the holodeck," replied Sheena.

"N…no I wasn't!" stammered Genis.

"Admit it, you like her."

"As a friend! Not as a…a…"

"Girlfriend," teased Sheena and Zelos.

"You can relax kid," said Zelos, "she and her little friends were real. They were just teleported to another room."

"Really!"

"Really. Now you can stop acting gloomy and stuff."

Genis took point on his rheaird.

"Did that really happen?" asked Sheena.

"Beats me," replied Zelos. "I made it all up."

"What? Why did you do that?"

"Couldn't stand the kid like that. The real question is where did those other kids go?"

The group had just touched down near the outskirts of Iselia. They went over their plan in more detail. Finally, they struck. The angels attacked the kargoroks and the darknuts that were arriving on the beaches. The others infiltrated the town only to find it deserted.

"It looks like the renegades got to them before we did," said Lloyd.

"_Guess again, Lloyd!_" exclaimed a voice. They looked around and saw, out of the ashes, Lord Irving who said, "It's amazing to find myself fighting for a side that cannot win."

"Lloyd!" exclaimed Genis.

"Not exactly…the Lloyd you know fights for a lost cause: A cause that will never be realized. I, however, fight for a future…a future that is…how you say…inevitable."

"Well, your future ends here," Raine replied. "There are a whole lot of us and a lot less of you!"

"Guess again…again, Raine! It may look like I'm outnumbered but let's take a look on what's behind building number one!" He pointed to a building which immediately collapsed and revealed Shinji, Asuka and Rei.

"Wow…this is what we're up against?" asked Shinji. "Looks like a lot of people…"

"Can it, idiot," replied Asuka, "We got a job to do."

"Hey look, it's the others! Hey, Genis! Raine! Are they fighting on our side too?"

"No, you idiot!" exclaimed Irving. "They are you enemies!"

"Are they really?" asked Asuka. "Then that would mean…"

"We're betraying them," replied Rei.

"Getting all soft, wondergirl? Don't tell me you're afraid of hitting your _boyfriend_ over there."

"What are you talking about?" asked Shinji.

"He is _not _my boyfriend!" exclaimed Rei.

"Wow…you really do have emotion…"

"If the three of you are done talking over there, I would appreciate you taking the time to GET RID OF THESE FOOLS AT ONCE!"

"Quit yakking, will ya?" said Asuka. "I'm getting to it."

The three of them started to transform into angels. Asuka had red wings, Shinji had yellow and Rei had blue.

"So you angel wannabees think you can handle us all at once?" asked Raine. "And to think, I was starting to like you guys."

"Don't take this personally, but we need you to die," replied Asuka.

"For the purity of both of the worlds," added Shinji.

"For a better future," whispered Rei.

"A future full of hate and regret?" asked Regal. "That is no future."

"A future shines the light of hope upon the world," added Presea.

"A future releases those bound by darkness," added Sheena.

"And a future you dream of will be destroyed," replied Irving. A whole bunch of darknuts appeared out of nowhere. "Along with any hope of your survival."

And so began the battle. Lloyd and the others battled on with Lord Irving and his darknuts. Raine, Genis and Aryll were pinned up against Asuka, Shinji and Rei (who used swords that had colors that corresponded with their wings). A few pre-battle conversations before they fought:

__

Lloyd, Colette and Lord Irving:

"Why must I be so weak in this world?" asked Irving.

"Must be your typical good guy gene," replied Lloyd.

"And Colette, must you continue to defy me?"

"What are you saying?" asked Colette. "What do you mean?"

"Hmm…that brat Sage never told you anything, did she?"

"Uh-uh, not a thing," said Lloyd.

"Oh well, like it matters." He took out his sword. "By the time I'm through with you, wouldn't have to worry about what she was hiding."

"What she was hiding?" asked Lloyd. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Like I said, you don't have to worry about that any longer."

Irving lunged towards Colette and Lloyd, knocking them over instantly.

"It shouldn't be this easy, no," said Irving, "but, mustn't complain!"

_Raine and Asuka:_

"Do you earnestly believe you can defeat me?" asked Asuka.

"Damn straight!" exclaimed Raine. "You're not so tough."

"You have so much pride in yourself. That will be your downfall. I will find victory in this fight."

"Humph. You couldn't find victory even if you had a road map to it."

"Brat. You'll pay for that. You're too weak."

"What was that?"

"You depend on others to fight your battles for you, even though you're fully capable of fighting for yourself."

"Look whose talking! You're the one with the darknut army!"

"Those aren't mine. There're Irving's. He's weak as well. Only the strong will survive and the weak will perish. Prepare yourself!"

_Aryll and Shinji:_

"Aw, come on!" whined Shinji. "Why did I have to fight the cute one?"

"_Stop acting like a wuss,_" yelled Asuka from afar, dodging Raine's fireballs. "_Just kill her already!_"

"Couldn't we stop this right now?" asked Aryll. "I mean, you're my friend after all."

"Hmm….okay!" replied Shinji.

"_No, you dork, your supposed to fight her, not be her friend!_" yelled Asuka. "_Don't make me come over there!_"

"Uh-oh, I don't want to get into any trouble," replied Shinji. "Let's get this over with quick. Nothing personal, but I must win."

"Please, is there no other way?" asked Aryll.

"If you have any opinions, then I would like to hear them."

"………"

"Then I guess it's your time to die. En Garde!"

_Genis and Rei:_

"Genis…" mumbled Rei. "Look, I meant to tell you--"

"Can the bullshit already," replied Genis coldly. "Just get ready."

"Why are you in a hurry to end this?"

"Why the hell do you think? It's a freakn' win-win scenario for _me_. If I die, then I won't have to suffer your betrayal. If I win, then I'll have the satisfaction of defeating you."

"……you're not taking this pretty well."

"Ya think? During the world regeneration, a close friend betrayed me. I thought I would never trust again. After seeing you guys, I thought that it would be different. Humph. Shows what an idiot I am…"

"You are not an idiot!"

"Well, you finally show emotion…at a time like this…although it wouldn't do you any good. Now…draw your weapon."

"What?"

"I said draw your weapon!"

Fighting resumed after the pre-battle conversations. Although many in numbers, the team managed to push Lord Irving's troops back.

"Damn!" yelled Irving. "Retreat for now! Just you wait, Lloyd. These three aren't the only angels as Lord Ganondorf's disposal." He spread his wings and flew off. Asuka, Shinji and Rei also took their leaves.

"Ouch," whined Shinji, "Who knew Aryll could pack a punch like that?"

"Quit your whining, stupid," yelled Asuka. "I was about to cream that Raine until _someone_ gave us the order to retreat."

"We already completed our objective," replied Irving. "There was no need to go any further."

Rei flew behind the three angels. Asuka called out, "Hey wondergirl? Why were you holding back?"

"What?" asked Rei.

"I said, 'why were you holding back?' You could have easily defeated Genis with one of your ice spells."

"Uh…yes…I could have…but…"

"I think she likes him," replied Shinji.

"I do not!"

"Yes you do!"

"Rei, those foolish sentiments of yours will be the death of you," said Irving. "Be rid of them as quickly as possible. Otherwise…you will be made completely useless to us. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir…"

The four angels flew to the direction of the ruins of the remote human ranch.

Meanwhile, back in Iselia, after dowsing the flames and cleaning up the mess left by the battle, the team received orders to return to the Renegade Base. Returning to base, Genis couldn't stop thinking about his conversation with Rei.

"You're thinking about her, aren't you?" asked Raine.

"Ye…yeah," replied Genis sadly.

"I heard you. I never heard you so full of bitterness and anger."

"I thought I'd be different this time. I thought they would be…you know…"

"Our friends?"

"Yeah…but now they're nothing to me."

"When you say 'they', you mean Rei, don't you?"

"………"

"Do you think she liked you?"

"She's nothing more than an obstacle now…an obstacle that should be cleared as quickly as possible."

"Maybe we could get her back on our sides. That applies to Shinji and Asuka too."

"Maybe…or just maybe they're lost…just like Mithos…"

"Who's Mithos?"

"It's nothing…look, I don't want to talk about this anymore…"

Raine thought it'd be best not to do anything about it. All Genis needed was a little time; a little time to heal. Although sometimes, wounds like these never _do_ seem to heal…

* * *

A kind of sad ending. What will be the fate of our heroes next? Please R&R and no flames. 


	38. Briefing Commences

A little briefing before…you know…what is said to happen.

Don't own anything except the concept of the story

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTY-EIGHT: BRIEFING COMMENCES**

Everyone was sitting in Yuan's office (if you could call it that). He was going over the battle data that was collected during the fight. Yuan stood at the front of the room, using a projector which showed pictures of the enemies they have encountered so far. "From what we learned from the battle in Iselia and from other various sources, we have been able to gather pictures and descriptions of Irving's army. Please save your questions until the end of this briefing."

The first picture was a darknut.

"Full of armour which provides impenetrable defence," said Yuan. "These seem to be the foot soldiers of the army Irving is raising. They also come in black, to show their higher ranking. Ones in silver are commonly known as darknuts. Ones in black and red are known as supreme darknuts."

There was a picture of a flock of kargoroks flying over.

"These are the vultures that attack people on either land or sea. It seems they are usually used for aerial defence and aerial offence."

A picture of a bokoblin and it several counterparts.

"These creatures were seen near the beaches of the remains of Palmacosta. Thanks to Professor Sage from the Great Sea, we have determined these are bokoblins. They have little significance to the army and are commonly used as pawns, although they pose no real threat."

The project showed a picture of a pig-like creature carrying a spear.

"Seen in the forests of Mizuho, these creatures are known as moblins. They are all brawn and no brain so you could easily fool them. Be careful, though, for when he begins swinging his spear, you'll find yourself in a world of hurt."

A bunch of gelatine-like creatures showed up on the screen.

"Captured in jars in the Imperial Research Academy, these creatures are commonly known as Chu-Chus. The ones in red and green pose no threat. Blue chu-chus on the other hand seemed to have electricity running through them. So when you hit them, you'll be electrocuted. Easiest way to disable this chu-chu is to stun it and attack. Black chu-chus seem to be unaffected by physical attacks. Use an intensified stream of light or something similar to turn it to stone. Then pick it up and throw is away quickly. Now we will get into those who pose a bigger threat than the previous enemies. All of them seem to be angels as they use Cruxis Crystals."

A picture of Lloyd showed up.

"Most of you have already met this man, Lord Irving he likes to call himself. Just like the Lloyd we all know, he has vast skills of the twin blades. As an added threat, he can cast a variety of spells and wear down an enemy in no time at all. Beware, because he will _not_ hesitate to kill you."

A picture of Asuka, Shinji and Rei showed up.

"These three were here training under the renegades. It seems that they were inside agents working for Irving, gathering even more information from us. The one with the red hair is Asuka Langley Sohryu, who seems to use fire elements. The male is Shinji Ikari uses light elements and the one with the blue hair is Rei Ayanami, who uses ice elements."

A picture of a boy with brown hair and brown eyes, who wore something similar to a brown military uniform showed up.

"His name is Toji Suzuhara and is known all around for his raids in Triet and Izood. Very headstrong and very stubborn, he's a bit like the late Magnius. His elements are earth-type."

A picture of a boy with white hair and red eyes showed up. He wore something like a white cloak.

"Kaworu Nagisa seems to be a well-mannered, little gentleman but do not be fooled. He uses this as an advantage and was last spotted near Meltokio. He uses dark elements to confuse and disable his enemies. Beware."

(_So here's the run-down on each character: Asuka-fire, Shinji-light, Rei-ice, Toji-earth and Kaworu-dark_)

The lights turned on and the projector turned off. "I'm a man of few words," said Yuan. "……any questions?"

"So all those angel guys act like the five grand cardinals?" asked Lloyd.

"Correct. It looks like they have their own little areas to conquer."

"Should we seek them out?" asked Wilder.

"No, if we did that, there would be more casualties. We should wait for them to attack."

"What should we do when they're all defeated?" asked Sheena.

"By that time, we would have figured out where Lord Irving his hiding. We'll destroy his hideout and save the world."

"What about the veil of darkness-thing?" asked Zelos, "I mean it's spreading right? Shouldn't we stop it before the whole world turns into one dark ball of misery and despair?"

"We are working on that even as we speak. Everything we tried has unaffected it. We're looking for more options."

"Do we have to train anymore?" asked Aryll.

"We have suspended the training program for a while. Just in case of an attack, we cannot risk someone getting hurt in the holodeck."

"Yes! No more training!" exclaimed Raine.

"That means more studying for you," replied Professor Genis.

"Great…"

"Genis, don't you have a question?" asked Regal.

"Yes, you look…unhappy," added Presea.

"Uh…is it necessary…to…"

"Kill them?" said Raine batting her eyelashes.

"Why would you ask such a question?" asked Yuan. "Of course it is necessary to defeat them."

"You think they can change, don't you," replied Aurion. "You want to change all of them. Or are you just interested in saving one…"

"No!" exclaimed Genis. "I want to save them all. I think they are forced to fight. They're just like us! They have emotion and stuff! You can't just go around killing someone because they're in league with someone who wants to destroy the world. It's just…wrong!"

"Wow, I never thought you felt so strongly about this subject, kid," replied Zelos. "Tant d'amour…"

"It's not like that! I swear!"

"Then what is it like?" asked Xavier. "You want to help them why?"

"He wants to help them change because he thinks they have the ability to change," replied Professor Raine. "These people are not like darknuts or any other monster. They have the ability to reason and that is why we just can't kill them. We must figure out if they really want to work with Irving."

"How about this them?" asked Colette. "If they want to sincerely change, we help them. If they don't…we'll have no choice but to…do them in…"

"Agreed," added Lloyd. "We can't force them to join us. We have to wait for them to--"

An alarm sounded. The intercom blared out, "_Attention, attention! The town of Triet is under attack. Repeat, the town of Triet is under attack!_"

"Guys, let's go!"

Everyone nodded, jumped on their rheairds and flew to Triet.

* * *

Whew! I'm done. That took a long time to write. Now, on with the battle. Please R&R and no flames. 


	39. Asuka Strikes

An attack on Triet. What will they do? What will they do? Please read on!

Don't own anything except the concept of the story.

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTY-NINE: ASUKA STRIKES**

The alert sounded all over the base (just like last time). Everyone scrambled into their rheairds and headed over to Triet. In town, Asuka was blowing off steam because she never finished her fight with Raine. She looked at a helpless villager who was cringing with fear. She raised her right hand and started to cast a fireball spell.

"Humph…this is what I would do if Raine was here." She looked at him some more and stopped casting. "I'll take you prisoner and Irving will do something funny to you. Maybe he'll make you into his slave…"

"_Back off, villain!_" yelled a voice from above. Wilder landed in front of her. "Irving will not twist this innocent to his dark designs. I will not allow it!"

"Ha!" Asuka scoffed. "You will be to busy burning to prevent it!" The villager made a break for it. "Aw, look what you made me do! Take this! Eruption!"  
Wilder flew out of the way and in front of the others. "She has gotten out of control. We must contain her somehow."

"Without harming her," added Genis quickly.

"That's right, we have to convince her that what she is doing is wrong," replied Colette.

"Wilder, why don't you go and talk to her?" asked Lloyd.

"Why me?" asked Wilder.

"One, you have a certain charm with women," said Regal.

"And she may become infatuated with you," added Presea.

"Or he'll get burned like he always does," Sheena said, "Both metaphorically and literally."

"Just be careful," replied Professor Raine.

"We'll be here if any trouble arises," added Professor Genis.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind," replied Zelos. He coolly walked over to Asuka who was burning a house to the ground. "Excuse me…"

"Spiral Flare!" she yelled. Wilder dodged, rolling out of the way. "What the hell do you want from me?"

"I only wish to talk. I know you're a good person. I want you to return with me…on the side of good."

"Get a clue you canine cretin! I'm evil! I'll shoot you."

"No, my heart tells me that you will not."

"Oh yeah?" Asuka threw a fireball and shot at Wilder who fell to the ground.

"You…shot me!"

"No duh, I'm evil! Now do you believe me?"

"And yet…you ensured the wound would not be mortal…your inner goodness…prevent you--"

"Shut up! Shut-up!"

"Just admit there is a heart of goodness deep inside you. And then…"  
Asuka unleashed a wave of fireballs into the air. The other ducked for cover while Wilder hid behind a rock.

"Are we done with the negotiations yet?" hollered Wilder.

The fireballs ceased.

"Let me talk to her," said Raine.

"And what makes you think you'll make any headway?" asked Professor Genis.

"Believe me, I can be very persuasive."  
She walked up to Asuka who was standing rather boastfully and said, "Tell you what. We'll have a fight, picking up where we left off. If you win, you get to torch this town, along with the rest of us. If I win, you'll have to leave this town alone and join us."

Asuka thought about this for a long while. "_Let's see…do I accept…or do I decline? If I win, I get to torch this town to cinders along with that brat. If I lose…I have to join their group._ _I've always hated Irving so this would be a great excuse for me to quit. But Master Ganondorf created me, so he wouldn't like me defecting and stuff. But it's not like I have that much to lose…it's just me joining another group. And besides, if I win, I get to burn this place. So it's win-win for me!_"

"Are you gonna be any longer?" asked Raine.

"Fine, I'll accept your stupid challenge," replied Asuka, "Along with its stupid stipulations."

"Give your word that you'll never betray the group once you join."

"It's not like I'm going to lose to you."

Mexican standoff (meaning there is no clear winner…yet). Raine took out her kendama while Asuka took out her sword. The fires were still burning but no one really cared. Everyone was standing, eyeing one or both of the girls. A tumbleweed rolls through (this is starting to sound like a western movie). The sun climbed high into the sky and when it reached its high point, it begun.

"Fireball!" shouted Asuka.

"Aqua Edge!" shouted Raine back.

The attacks made a direct hit.

Asuka yelled, "Flame Lance!"

Raine dodged the attack and yelled, "Aqua Laser!"

Asuka was hit by the laser.

Asuka yelled, "Eruption!"

Raine was caught in the molten flame. After cooling down and using first aid…

"Freeze lancer!"

The bullets of ice were blocked by Asuka. "That won't work! Take this! Spiral Flare!"

Raine yelled, "Tidal Wave!"

The two took a quick break (about a second or so) before launching another attack.

"Explosion!" yelled Asuka.

Raine dodged and cast, "Earth Bite!"

Asuka expanded her wings, flew up and evaded the attack. She yelled, "Judgement!"

The beams of light hit Raine who fell on the ground. She got up, gasping.

"Looks like this it's nearly over," said Asuka.

"You won't…defeat me…" panted Raine.

"Just look at you. I thought you'd put up a better fight…but I guess I overestimated you. Guess it's your time to die."

"_I don't want to die,_" Raine whispered. "_I don't want to die…_"

"What did you say?"

"_I don't want to die… I don't want to die…_"

"Just stand there…I'll be over soon." Asuka started to run towards her, sword in hand.

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" Raine screamed. The gauntlet's exsphere shone an ominous red. Brunel popped out and bolted to the sky. Asuka stopped in her tracks and asked, "What the--"

Before she could finish that sentence, Brunel took out her twin blades, swooped down and made everything pitch black. All that was heard was an ear-piercing scream (to anyone who played _The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time:_ Do you remember after you defeated the Water Temple, you had to go to the Kakariko Village to defeat the Shadow Temple? When you enter the village, a dark spirit called Bongo-bongo came up from the well, bolted at Link, everything went pitch black and all you heard was Link's cry? Just replace Link with Asuka and Bongo-Bongo with Brunel. Yeah, this scene is just like that).

Asuka woke up in the Renegade Base in a hospital bed. There were a lot of machines hooked up to her. The curtains were drawn closed. She had a really bad headache. After decupling the machines attached to her, she found Raine sitting beside her.

"How long was I out?" asked Asuka.

"About a day," replied Raine.

"What…what _was_ that thing?"

"I don't think you want to know."

"………"

"So…I guess you lost the battle, then."

"Yeah…I guess so."

"And you're with us?"

Asuka sighed and replied, "Yeah, yeah. I always keep my word. Don't worry; I won't betray you or your friends. I was getting tired of Irving telling me what to do anyways."

"And we're cool, right?"

"I respect you as a person…and a close friend."

"Wow…that sounded kinda…corny…"

"Well, don't expect a repeat. Tell someone and I'll kill you."

"Don't worry…I won't tell a soul."

The two continued talking, while the others were in another room, talking about what transpired a day ago.

"That thing looked exactly like Colette," said Lloyd anxiously. "I know it was her."

"Since when did Colette become a swordsman?" asked Zelos.

"You mean swords_person_, right?" asked Sheena.

"Is that what was inside that gauntlet?" asked Professor Raine. "I felt some sort of evil aura resonating from it."

"Not evil," said Presea, "No, it the lust for vengeance…and a feeling of despair."

"Do you think it is on our side?" asked Regal.

"I think we should ask Raine," replied Genis. "She seems to control that thing."

Yuan glanced over to the Great Sea members. "You seem awfully quiet. Care to share with the class?"

"Yeah, Kratos," said Lloyd. "Do _you_ know why Colette's in a gauntlet that Raine has?"

"Uh…well…" Kratos didn't know what to say. "You see…there is…um…something you should know about--"

"Can it, Kratos," said Professor Genis. "We can't tell you anything."

"And why not?" asked Lloyd. "Tell Raine to summon her. I want to meet her."

"No!" exclaimed Aryll. "You can't. She's too dangerous."

"What would make Colette a threat?" asked Professor Raine.

"Could we just wait until the time is right? Tell we'll tell you everything."

"And when is the right time?" asked Yuan.

"Whenever Raine decides to tell you," replied Professor Genis.

This conversation couldn't continue. The professor was right. They had to wait until Raine could tell them everything; about what happened between Colette and Lloyd. Meanwhile, outside the base, Irving was conversing with Ganondorf (in his head) again.

"It looks like Asuka has betrayed us," said Irving.

"It matters not," replied Ganondorf. "We still have four more angels at our disposal."

"What should I do about Asuka, sir?"

"The next time you see her…have her killed."

"Yes sir."

"Now Lloyd, return to me."

"Sir."

Irving started to spread his wings. He called out to Rei who was listening nearby. "Rei! We're leaving."

"Coming, sir."

Irving flew up into the sky. Rei continued to look onto the Renegade Base.

"_Asuka…Genis…_" she whispered. "_I'm sorry._"

She left the base, and flew behind Lord Irving.

* * *

That was cool. Will all the other angels defect just like Asuka? Please R&R and no flames. 


	40. Attack on Luin

Another chapter and another attack. God, how long will this take? Only one way to find out……please read on!

Don't own anything expect the concept of the story

* * *

**CHAPTER FOURTY: ATTACK ON LUIN**

A few days after Asuka's attack on Triet, the alarm in the Renegade Base went off again. People were getting use to this reaction. The attacks were instigated by Shinji who found uses for his sword in Luin. Lloyd was outraged. How dare he attack the town that his mother had once called home?

"We have to stop him!" exclaimed Lloyd angrily. "He'll destroy everything!"

"I'll talk to him," replied Asuka. "He'll listen to me. He always does."

"I don't think he'll listen to anyone," said Yuan.

"And why is that?"

"Bring up the live video feed." A screen came from the ceiling and the lights dimmed down. "This is Shinji attacking only fifteen minutes ago." The screen started to show a video of Shinji who was attacking buildings with Prism Sword yelling, 'obliterate and annihilate.'

"Looks like he's possessed," said Professor Raine, "Possibly being controlled by another person."

"It looks like that," added Regal. "His rage has taken control of him."

"How can you tell?" asked Raine.

"His eyes are bloodshot and his attacks are in a hostile manner; angrily swinging his sword in any direction. He doesn't care if anyone's there. Only destruction is his purpose now."

"Where did you deduce this logic?" asked Wilder.

"You learn a thing or two by watching prisoners fight for their lives. They let themselves be controlled by their rage and attack in the same manner that Shinji does."

"So you watched prisoner fight for their lives before?" asked Aryll.

"Uh…no, I fought against a few like them while I was in the prison system."

"O-kay, I don't even want to _know_ why you were in the prison system," said Aurion. "Let's just stop Shinji before he hurts himself."

"I'll stay here and monitor your battle from here," said Xavier.

"You're just scared that you'll get hurt," said Raine.

"Heh…that too…"

They concluded the meeting and headed to Luin…or what was left of it.

Almost half of Luin was completely destroyed. Fires and broken glass were everywhere. The veil of darkness covered the land but not completely blocking the sun. Walking towards the center of the city, they found Shinji who was walking away from a house.

"What are you doing?" asked Asuka.

"Me make house go boom," replied Shinji dully.

"What do you mean you make house go boom?" asked Colette.

Shinji turned towards the house and fired a 'limited ray' attack. The house exploded with a burst of flames.

"Oh," said everyone.

"Why are you here?" asked Shinji. Every time he spoke, his eyes seemed elated (relaxed if you will). He seemed to be at peace with himself, although this would be proved otherwise in a few minutes…

"Idiot, what do you think?" asked Asuka, "To stop you."

"From doing what?"

"From hurting innocent people!" exclaimed Colette. "You're causing nothing but suffering for everyone!"

"Is that what you think?" asked Shinji. "How foolish you are. I merely came here to give the townspeople peace of mind and hope. Although some were acting quite rudely, so I had to…subdue them.

"I'm afraid to ask," said Professor Genis. "How did you subdue them?"

Shinji turned around to many stone statues behind him and said, "It's a wonder what you can do with a simple paralysis spell."

"I guess Asuka forgot to mention that he could paralyze people," said Wilder. "It's those kinds of details that tilt the tide of battle."

"Shut up!" Asuka exclaimed. "Shinji, stop this stupidity and come here right now!"

"I cannot do that," replied Shinji. "The master would never forgive me…and besides…I am doing what is right for the people…shining the light of hope…to these wretched beings."

"Light of hope?" asked Raine. "Does the light of hope bring destruction and misery in its wake?"

"Does the light of hope bring pain and sorrow to those who need its strength?" asked Presea.

"That light you see…the light you have…it is nothing more than an illusion," said Wilder.

"The light of hope actually brings hope to the world," said Regal.

"The light of hope gives people their strength and the will to live," added Sheena.

"And that's the light that we intend to give!" exclaimed Colette and Lloyd.

"Man…that was incredibly corny," said Aurion.

"If this is what I have to do to be part of a _team_, then count me out," said Asuka.

"Is that your great definition of the light of hope?" asked Shinji. "Then you are more foolish than I thought. I will show you…your future." Shinji unsheathed his swords, his eyes glowing red. "Yes... Allow me to show you... Just what hope you have...See how much your precious light is worth!"

"Get ready," said Lloyd. "Here he comes!"

This is the part where you would play the song, 'beat the angel.' Shinji started things off with a bang by using judgment. After that, he summoned a bunch of darknuts and bokoblins and surrounded himself and the area in fire; blocking one quarter of the group (this would include Genis, Colette, Professor Genis, Professor Raine, Aurion, Wilder, Zelos and Sheena). Lloyd, Asuka, Raine and Aryll were trapped within the area with Shinji.

"This is toasty," said Raine jokingly.

"Not funny," replied Aryll.

"We have to defeat this guy fast!" exclaimed Lloyd.

"I could have told you that," replied Asuka. "Take him down!"

Lloyd and Asuka bolted towards Shinji (because they're melee fighters) while Raine and Aryll spell-cast.

"Sword-rain beta!" shouted Lloyd.

"Super lighting blade!" shouted Asuka.

Shinji blocked both attacks, "Won't work…judgment!"

Lloyd and Asuka were knocked back.

"First aid!" said Aryll.

"Absolute!" yelled Raine.

Shinji was caught in the absolute spell. He could believe how he got off guard like that.

"You'll pay for that!" he roared, "Indignation Judgment!"

Lloyd, Asuka and Aryll were caught in the attack and fainted almost immediately. Raine was seriously hurt. She got up, weakly.

"Man, why am I always the one getting hurt?" asked Raine.

"Just isn't your day," replied Shinji. "Don't worry I'll make this _especially _painful to you."

"_That's it, I'm so screwed,_" thought Raine.

As she closed her eyes and expected the worse, she felt no pain come. She opened her eyes to see Brunel on the offensive and Shinji blocking her attacks.

"What is this thing?" asked Shinji.

A ball of darkness enclosed the two. Lloyd woke up and went to Raine.

"Where is he?" asked Lloyd.

"Inside the ball," replied Raine.

"How did you do that? I have never seen a spell like that before."

"I didn't do it, it was…"

"Who was it?"

"Uh…well…"

The ball disappeared and the fire wall disappeared as well. The townspeople that were frozen returned to normal and ran away. Shinji was lying on the ground; badly injured (the malice disappeared from his eyes. His face was pale and his eyes stood open.

"So cold…" he whispered. Then, he fell asleep.

"What could have done this?" asked Lloyd.

"………"

"Raine? What's wrong?"

The dust suddenly cleared up. Lloyd and Raine saw a silhouette of a person. It looked like Colette.

"Colette!" Lloyd exclaimed. "How did you get here so fast?"

Asuka and Aryll woke up.

"I can't believe that little punk attacked me," said Asuka. "He'll pay for that."

"Where's Lloyd?" asked Aryll.

The other arrived in their vicinity.

"Are you alright?" asked Colette.

"Didn't hurt yourselves, did you?" asked Professor Raine.

"I'm fine," said Aryll.

"Uh…guys?" asked Zelos. "Colette's here, right?"

"Yeah, I'm here," replied Colette.

"Okay…just as I thought. Then how come she's way over there then?"

Everyone looked and saw Lloyd, Raine and a person that looked just like Colette.

"No!" exclaimed Professor Genis. "Raine, do this quick! Stop her!"

Lloyd turned around and saw Colette with the others.

"If that is Colette…then who is this?"

"………"

"Raine…is this Colette…from your world?"

"………"

"I need to talk to her."

"No! I can't let you do that! You'll get hurt"

"I can take care of myself. And besides, why would Colette attack me?"

Suddenly, Raine was knocked back by an unknown force which came from Brunel. She launched herself from that spot and pierced Lloyd in the gut with her twin blades (if anyone played the Windwaker, just think about that scene where Ganondorf charges at Link).

"No, Lloyd!" screamed Raine.

"Gah!" yelled Lloyd in pain.

"Treachery requires _no_ mistakes," said Brunel with a sense of satisfaction. She took out the blades. Lloyd dropped to the ground.

* * *

Looks like this is the end for Lloyd. Is it really? Will he survive? Please R&R and no flames. 


	41. Truth

Pretty obvious what this chapter is all about. Please read on.

Don't own anything other than the concept of the story.

* * *

**CHAPTER FOURTY-ONE: TRUTH**

Lloyd awakened in a bed with white blankets and a dresser beside him. He figured that he was in the medical wing of the Renegade Base. His head hurt and his legs were numb. There were bandages on his body, stained with blood. It looked like the wound was healed. As he got up, he saw Shinji who was lying in the bed beside him. He was unconscious. His pale expression was gone and replaced by a calm one. On the other side of him was Colette who was sitting and went teary-eyed on him.

"Colette?" asked Lloyd. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, Lloyd!" she sobbed. "I thought you would…that you…"

"Died?"

She sniffed, "Yeah, died."

"Well…I didn't…how did I end up like this?"

"It was me…no, another me. She stabbed you…really hard."

Lloyd remembered everything. He started to form a picture of that very scene:

* * *

_**Begin Flashback**_

Suddenly, Raine was knocked back by an unknown force which came from Brunel. She launched herself from that spot and pierced Lloyd in the gut with her twin blades.

"No, Lloyd!" screamed Raine.

"Gah!" yelled Lloyd in pain.

"Treachery requires _no_ mistakes," said Brunel with a sense of satisfaction. She took out the blades. Lloyd dropped to the ground.

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

"What did she mean by that?" asked Lloyd aloud.

"Mean what?" asked Colette.

"That treachery requires no mistakes. She said it after she stabbed me. What do you think it means?"

"Maybe you betrayed me…or her. Maybe you did something bad to her."

"Like what? What could I have done to you…or her?"

"Um…well, I can't figure this out."

"But I know who can. Where's Raine?"

"She's in the holodeck. Why do you--"

Colette stopped talking for Lloyd was already gone.

It was only Raine in the holodeck. The holodeck wasn't used only for training but for a place of relaxation. Raine had created a program that made the room look like the room where she found Brunel. Raine sat in the middle of the room, seemingly starring out to the four corners of the room. Lloyd entered and Raine got up.

"You're here," she said. "How did you know where to find me?"

"Colette told me where you were. Raine…you owe me."

"Owe you what?"

"Answers."

"Of course…answers," she started to pace around the room. "We all would like answers. But in order for me to give you an answers, you must first ask a question. Well, Lloyd? What do you want to know first?"

"Where is she?"

"Right here," she replied, holding up her arm with the gauntlet on it. Next question."

"I want to know," said Lloyd, "what did I do to her?"

"Why should I tell you when I could simply _show_ you?" asked Raine. Her eyes glowed red. Images of Brunel's life (so far) were shot into Lloyd; right up to the part when she was sealed away did she stop.

"You get the idea."

Lloyd let out a yell. "And you think I did this to her!"

"Probably…"

"That wasn't me! It was another me!"

"You're all the same. I'll all end the same. You'll betray her…just like you betrayed me."

Aurion entered the holodeck. "Lloyd! What the hell is going on? I heard you scream and…Raine, what did you do to this room?"

"Should have locked the door," said Raine. The door was sealed with dark energy. "There, all done."

"Isn't it against the rules to posses your master's body?"

"Possessed?" asked Lloyd. "She's being possessed?"

"Uh, yeah? Didn't you sense it?"

"Um…not really, no. Who is she being possessed by?" Aurion looked at him, eyes narrowed. Lloyd said, "Okay, stupid question."

"Your _girlfriend_ is psychotic."

"She's not my girlfriend!" exclaimed Lloyd, "Well…not her anyways."

"So the other Colette?"

"We're just friends!"

Raine/Brunel cleared her throat. "Aurion, why don't you just stay in a corner or something?" She came out of Raine, who dropped to the ground and appeared in front of them.

"What are you going to do to him?" asked Aurion.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"I know it is, it's just that Lloyd's very dense and doesn't get anything."

"Shut up!" exclaimed Lloyd.

"Fine," said Brunel. "I'm going to kill him."

"What are you going to do again?" asked Lloyd.

"That's what I thought," said Aurion. "Listen, you can't hold this grudge forever."

"And why not?" asked Brunel.

"Come on. You don't know this Lloyd. He's nice, not a total tight-ass. I heard really good things about him. He save this world, got everyone to respect other races, you know, the good stuff."

"I don't care. He'll betray my master. I can't let that happen."

"Look, Lloyd's all good. I'm swear, if he betrays Raine I'll kill him myself."

"Hey," exclaimed Lloyd.

"I'm helping you here."

"Oh…right. Thanks."

Raine got up from the floor and rubbed her head and asked, "Where am I?"

"In a dark, scary room," replied Aurion. "Your _friend_ is trying to kill Lloyd."

"Going to," corrected Brunel. "I didn't try to kill him…yet."

"You are one _vengeful _spirit," said Raine.

"You try being trapped within a glass coffin for a number of consecutive years. Then try to tell me you wouldn't kill the person that trapped you in there."

"………"

"Touché," said Aurion. "Can't say anything because you know you'd do the same thing. This is getting nowhere. We have to end this conversation. I have a way to solve this dilemma."

"And what is that?" asked Raine.

"Let's eye Lloyd for the time being. If he proves his motives are good and true, then you (referring to Brunel) shall leave him alone."

"And if he chooses to betray us?" asked Brunel.

"If he does betray us, then you can take care of him…personally. Until then, no hands should be laid on him. Agreed?"

"I have no objections," said Raine.

"I don't," added Lloyd, "although the thought of me betraying you guys is pretty far-fetched."

Everyone looked at Brunel. She walked over to Lloyd and said, "If you _ever_ hurt Raine, I'll pull out your intestines and eat them while you watch."

"Ewww…" said Raine.

"Didn't know you could be that brutal," said Aurion.

"I'll…I'll never hurt her!" said Lloyd. "I swear."

"Better not," said Brunel disgusted. Before she left, she kicked Lloyd in the crotch. Lloyd fell to the ground. "That was for sealing me away in a glass coffin thing." Then, she disappeared.

"That was low," said Lloyd, still on the ground.

"You're telling me," replied Aurion. "I felt that." He helped Lloyd up. The holodeck reverted to normal. "You better be a good little boy to Miss Raine over here."

"Yeah…I never knew Colette could be so brutal," said Lloyd.

"Just goes to show how tough girls could be," replied Raine.

"Not really."

The gauntlet started to glow red.

"I…I take it back! All of it!"

The glow disappeared.

"Whew!"

"For the safe side, don't say anything offensive to Raine," said Aurion.

"I'll take you up on that," replied Lloyd.

* * *

Cheesy ending, I know. I could think on how to end it right. Anyway, please R&R and no flames. 


	42. Toji the Bandit

Another angel attack. How will this end? Please read on!

Don't own anything expect the concept of the story.

* * *

**CHAPTER FOURTY-TWO: TOJI THE BANDIT**

The sun had reached high above the sky when they heard the alarm. Scrambling into the briefing room like always, they had all grown accustomed to it. Who was attacking this time?

"Toji the bandit," said Yuan "Is the title they have this low-life. He lies, cheats and steals. Although he doesn't look like much from the outside, he's a powerful melee fighter which has the backing of a small army. He's attacking the city as we speak. Your job is to stop him at all costs. Are there any questions?"

"I've got back the results of the battle from last time," said Xavier. "It seems that Genis is too slow, Kratos and Wilder should pace themselves. Asuka, you just shoot without bothering to aim."

"I'll move faster," said Genis.

"I'll slow down," said Wilder.

"And I'll boot you in the head," yelled Asuka.

"Someone should hold her while we get going," said Regal.

"She's not going at all. We need someone to look after Shinji."

"Why can't the Renegades look after him?"

"It seems that every time we get near him, he pushes us away. We need someone that knows him to…convince him that this side is the best choice for him."

"………okay, fine. I'll stay here. But I don't like this."

"And what are the rest of you doing here?" asked Yuan. "Are you or are you not suppose to save a town from its sheer destruction?"

The attacks were in Izood. They were so frequent that people marked the days of attacks on their calendars. It was every three days. Flying on rheairds, Brunel decided to fly beside Raine. Everyone was surprised when Brunel made her appearance which got people talking.

"Is that…Colette?" asked Genis.

"Looks like it," replied Regal. "It seems she wears the opposite attire of our Colette."

"I can't believe that's me!" chirped Colette. "I'll go say 'hi'."

"No you will not," said Professor Raine.

"What is the reason why we shouldn't make contact with Colette?"

"She's too unpredictable. You remember what happened to Lloyd right?"

"No offence, Colette, but she was a violent banshee," said Lloyd, "Right next to Raine."

"_I can hear you, Lloyd,_" said Brunel. "_I hope that you're talking about another me and another Raine._"

"I'll…I'll be good," stuttered Lloyd.

Zelos made some whipping sounds. "Damn, she has you on a tight leash."

The sun had begun to set and everyone could see the fires that were set in town. They saw men on horses riding in town, toppling stands and lighting fires. The group swooped down on their rheiards (the angels flew down), catching the attention of the bandits.

"Looky what we have here!" said bandit number one.

"They look like they want to be a he-ro," said bandit number two.

"What we do about this kinda situation?"

"We roast them alive!" yelled bandit number four, igniting a match.

(_Author's note: I'm trying to give the bandits a 'Billy numerous' personality complete with personality and facial expression; to those who know who he is. To all others, disregard this note. Thank you_).

"No, I'll take care of them," said a voice on top of a roof. The other looked at the roof and saw the figure jump down. This figure was Toji.

"Spoiling my fun, are we?"

"We're here to stop you," said Lloyd.

"You stop me? Come on, Asuka and Shinji may be pushovers, but not me!" He took out his sword. "I'll give you a whirlwind of pain."

"The only ones that will giving the pain here are us," said Sheena.

"You're going down!" yelled Zelos.

"What can you guys do to me?" asked Toji.

"A lot more than you think!" yelled Raine.

"We'll see about that. Guys! Take care of these cretins!"

The bandits on the horses separated the team into groups of two, picking on them two at a time. Alright, post-battle conversation time!

* * *

_Genis and Aryll:_

"This is gonna get messy!" said the bandit.

"That's what you think!" yelled Genis. "Pancake time! Grave!"

Stones shot up from the ground and knocked the bandit off his horse. "Ooh, you're gonna pay!"

"My turn!" chirped Aryll, "Fireball!"

The fireballs hit their target and the bandit started to run around trying to put himself out.

"Teamwork!" Genis and Aryll said together.

* * *

_Kratos and Wilder:_

"Well, let's see if you guys can take me down!" yelled the bandit on his high horse.

"Will I attack first, or will you?" asked Wilder.

"I say we play 'rock, paper, scissors' for him," replied Kratos.

They started to play 'rock, paper, scissors' and the bandit got annoyed. "What the--You think I'm some kinda joke?"

"You look like a joke, therefore you are a joke," said Wilder.

"You're going to wish you hadn't said that! Hyah!"

Kratos shot a Thunder Blade spell. The bandit got hit and went smack dab on the floor.

"It seems that you have taken the first offence," said Wilder, "Although I did win the bout of 'rock, paper, scissors'."

"Well you win 'rock, paper, scissors' and you get the grand prize of complete self-satisfaction." replied Kratos. "I'll get the consolation prize of defeating this low-life." He kicked the bandit in the gut who groaned in defeat.

* * *

_Sheena and Zelos:_

"Why am I always paired off with you?" Sheena asked.

"Fate, dear Sheena," replied Zelos with a bow.

"I hate fate. I want another partner."

"Then you can get acquainted with my sword," yelled the bandit. He charged on his horse. Zelos jumped up and knocked out the bandit.

"That wasn't too hard," said Zelos. Little did he know that he never did stop the horse.

"Zelos!" Sheena exclaimed. "Watch out for the--"

Zelos continued riding until he hit smack dab right into a tree.

* * *

_Professor Raine and Genis:_

"You guys wanna fight me?" asked the bandit.

"Not really," said Professor Genis. "But we have no choice."

"Then get ready for a world of hurt!" The bandit charged at them. Raine hits him with a Proton spell. He fell off the horse and was knocked out cold.

"That was _mine_," said Professor Genis through his teeth.

"You took to long, so I figured you wanted _me_ to take him!" yelled Professor Raine.

"Do you _always_ make things difficult?"

"Only when there's someone stupid making the situation worse!"

"Could you guys get off me?" asked the bandit, lying on the ground.

"Shut up!" yelled the two professors, knocking him out.

* * *

Lloyd, Colette, Raine, Presea and Regal were left to defeat Toji the bandit. 

"Well, five against one. That's not a fair fight," said Toji. "Isn't that against the goody rule book or something?"

"Save it," said Raine. "We have you. You can't escape."

"I wasn't planning on escaping," said Toji taking out his sword. "I was planning on winning."

He charged right at them and shot earth type spells.

"Watch out!" yelled Regal. Regal was struck with a grave spell. "Damn."

"Infliction!" Presea yelled.

Toji blocked the spell. "Too slow! Rock breaker!"

"Absolute!" yelled Raine.

That pierced Toji. "I'll get you for that, brat! Grave!"

Lloyd seeing the incoming spell pushed Raine out of the way and took the hit.

"Lloyd!" Colette yelled.

"All part of the plan," said Lloyd. "Raine, take him down, now!"

"Got it, Colette, take down!" (Sounds like a pokemon attack). "Brunel leapt into the air, used her sword and struck the exsphere. The mana in Toji's body began to reach uncontrollable limits. He was going to explode.

"We must move to a position far away," said Presea.

Everyone ducked behind a building while Toji exploded, leaving nothing but clothes and blood on the ground.

"That was fun," said Zelos. "We should do it more often."

"Are you alright, Raine?" asked Brunel.

"Yeah, I'm fine," replied Raine. "Lloyd thanks for saving me."

"Don't mention it," replied Lloyd. "I'm just glad that you're safe."

"Looks like he's proven himself," said Kratos.

"I still don't trust him," replied Brunel.

"Why don't you trust him?" asked Genis.

"Let's just say that there is a lot of conflict in their pasts," replied Kratos.

Dismissing the issue, all of them headed back to base, where another problem was unfolding.

* * *

A happy ending…or is it? What is going on in the Renegade Base? Please R&R and no flames. 


	43. Another World

If you don't have any idea what _Neon Genesis Evangelion _is, then please DISREGARD THIS CHAPTER! This chapter has something to do with everything being connected and answers the chapter's question. If you are brave enough to go through this chapter without prior knowledge of the anime, then I wish you luck…although it wouldn't make too much sense to you. You have been warned.

Don't own anything expect the concept of the story.

* * *

**CHAPTER FOURTY THREE: ANOTHER WORLD**

Returning to the Renegade Base, everyone was called to the hospital wing of the base. When everyone got there, Yuan was standing in front of the door leading to where Shinji was hospitalized.

"Thank you all for coming so quickly," he said.

"What's going on?" asked Lloyd.

"Something's wrong with Asuka."

"Something like what?" asked Raine.

"She just went psychotic when Shinji acted all doll-like due to the medication we gave him to make him feel better."

"And what should we do in this situation?" asked Wilder.

Yuan looked at Zelos. Everyone did the same.

"Aw, crap, I'm not going in there!" he exclaimed.

"Zelos, please!" said Colette. "Just talk to her."

"And why me?"

"You have a charm with women," replied Regal.

"Just remember that don't take it too far," said Professor Raine.

"We'll be right here if you need us," added Professor Genis.

"Good luck, Zelos," said Presea.

He was shoved into the room by the others.

"We'll be rooting for you!" exclaimed Genis through the door.

Zelos examined the room. The bed was torn apart, the dresser's clothes were all over the floor and the light bulb was out. In a corner, he was Shinji cowering behind a plant. Zelos carefully made his way behind the plant and asked, "What the _hell_ is going on?"

"Ah, Zelos!" Shinji exclaimed. "Thank Martel you're here! You can help me escape!"

"Where's Asuka?"

Shinji pointed up. Zelos looked up and saw Asuka hanging on to nothing but was stuck up there (you know, just like the girl from 'The Grudge'). She jumped down and clung to Zelos' back and started to scream.

"Ah, ah, oh Martel, get off of me!" yelled Zelos. "Get the hell off of me!"

He started to run across the room, making futile efforts of getting Asuka off of him. He slammed against the walls and tried to shake her off. Nothing worked. Meanwhile, on the other side of the door:

"How do you think he's doing?" asked Lloyd.

Zelos screamed because Asuka started to bite on his hair.

"Not so good," replied Genis, with his ear on the door.

"Are all people of this world this hostile?" asked Brunel.

"No, just Asuka," replied Raine.

Back to the room, Shinji got the courage to stand up, grab a glass bottle and smack it on Asuka's head. She fell down, dragging Zelos down with her.

"Thank…you…" Zelos panted, practically tearing Asuka off of him. "I thought I'd never get her off."

"You're welcome."

"Mind telling me why she did all of this?"

"Because I acted all doll-like due to the medicine. When she came to visit me, she saw my state of being and went psychotic."

"Did she do anything to you?"

"No, only choke me to death, but that's okay. I know she didn't mean it."

The other entered the room.

"Are you okay?" asked Aryll concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Zelos.

"I was talking to Shinji."

"Ooh, ouch."

"I'm alright," said Shinji. "Too bad about Asuka, though."

Everyone looked at Asuka who was lying on the ground.

"Shouldn't we do something about this?" asked Sheena.

"I say let's leave her there," said Zelos.

"Zelos!" exclaimed Colette.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Come on, guys, help me carry her."

Asuka was put into another bed. Two guards locked the doors. Suddenly, Xavier ran down the hallway yelling out Professor Genis' name.

"Sir, come quick!" he said in a hurry. "No time to explain, just please, follow me!"

Due to the exhaustion of today's fight, the others were all tired out. Genis, on the other hand wanted to know what was going on.

"Just don't disturb them too much," said Raine, as she and the others walked off to the spa in the base.

Xavier and Genis ran and ran. Then, Xavier took a break to drink at a nearby fountain.

"I think I'd be easier if you just told me," said Genis, panting.

"I said there was no time to explain, and I stick by it,"replied Xavier.

In a room with only the Crown of Earth inside, Professor Genis, Genis and Xavier looked on.

"I've established communications with my brother," said Xavier.

"You have a brother?" asked Genis.

"A more _competent_ one at that," replied Professor Genis.

"Uh…ahem! Now, he was telling me how to align the sides of the crown to activate the Trans dimensional gate. All I need is someone to see where this is going. It may be the gate heading to our world."

"Or a completely different one," said Professor Genis.

"Only one way to find out, I'm going in."

"I'll be monitoring your progress in the control room."

"Take me with you!" exclaimed Genis.

"Sure, what the hell, you can see where I live."

"It's nothing much," said Professor Genis. "It's just a huge lab, nothing more."

As Professor Genis stood in the control room, he examined the calculations that Xavier made. He saw that they did have some critical error. "Uh, Xavier," said the professor. "Your calculations are--."

But before he could say 'wrong', Xavier yelled, "Bonzai!" and twisted the Crown activating a portal…to another dimension. Genis and Xavier were sucked into the vortex.

After what seemed like minutes, Genis and Xavier appeared into a middle of a street. The portal disappeared almost instantly. The Crown of Heaven popped out before it disappeared.

"Great, the portal's gone," said Genis. "At least we're in you're world."

"Uh, Genis?" asked Xavier, looking around.

"What?"

"This isn't my world.

"WHAT? HOW CAN THIS WORLD _NOT_ BE YOURS?"

Xavier thought for a minute or so, going over the calculations in his head. Finally he said, "Whoops…forgot to carry the one."

Xavier stamped on the ground and examined the road (although he didn't know what it was). "What is it?"

"I think it's some kind of road," replied Genis. "It's made out of the same material the buildings in Palmacosta are made from."

"You mean cement?"

"Yeah…cement."

For at least a minute, Genis and Xavier stood in that spot observing more. There was a sun, there was some stars and finally, concluded that there must be a moon. Then, for another minute, they observed the buildings, analyzing what they were made of. Xavier said that it was called metal and was experimenting on it in the lab once. Finally, for one more minute, they stood still, peacefully at bliss…until a car honked its horn.

"That…thing is coming towards us!" yelled Xavier.

"Look out!" yelled Genis.

They both dodged the car as it sped away.

"What was that?"

"Watch where you're going, biatch!" yelled Xavier.

"What does that mean?"

"Uh…nothing."

"It was going really fast. Do you think it was running away from something?"

A huge shadow cast over them. Xavier looked in the other direction.

"Yeah, it was running away from something alright."

"What is it?"

"Look behind you."

Genis looked behind and saw a really huge monster. Now, this wasn't your typical monster as big as a dragon. This monster was 100 meters tall. It was blue and white in color with a red core in the middle of the torso. Its shoulders were really spread far apart. On the very top of it, there was something that resembled a mask of some sort. It was coming towards them at great speed.

"It's coming," said Xavier.

"Get out of the way!" yelled a voice from above.

They looked in the opposite direction and saw another monster. This one was about the same height of the other monster. It was purple in color and looked almost human.

"What is this, attack of the giant monster?" asked Xavier.

"I said get out of the way!"

"Don't have to tell us twice. Let's go, Genis." Xavier dragged Genis to a nearby building. They climbed some stairs to get a better view of the action. It looked like that the blue and white monster tore off the other monster's arm. They both looked on. After a while, it seemed that the purple monster powered down.

"Why isn't he moving?" asked Xavier.

"Move, move!" exclaimed Genis.

Just when it looked like it was all over for the purple monster, but then, it regain its power, blocked the shot and picked up an arm coming from the other monster.

"It's making a comeback," said Xavier.

Suddenly, there was a blinding flash. They hid behind a wall (which held up). It seemed that the protection surrounding the blue/white monster's core diminished. The purple monster fused the arm it picked up with itself, jumped onto the other monster and started to devour the other monster's corpse.

"That's just wrong," said Genis.

"I agree," added Xavier.

After the purple monster was done devouring the other monster, Genis and Xavier went back to the ground floor.

"We need a place to stay for the night," said Xavier, holding the Crown.

"Why can't we use the Crown now?" asked Genis.

"Just think of it as a the crown needing a cooling down period. Activate it prematurely and then we can end up in another dimension again."

"How can we get back?"

"This Crown also has a mechanism homing in from the point of origin. We can use it when the cooling down period is complete."

"And where are we exactly?"

Suddenly, the buildings started to rise and people started to flood out of nowhere. Xavier pulled someone from the crowd.

"Mind telling us where we are?"

The man sighed. "You're not from here, aren't you? Welcome to Tokyo-3, capital of Angels and Evangelions." Then he walked off.

"Did he just say angel?" asked Xavier.

"He better not mean Cruxis angel or else I'll scream," replied Genis.

"And what is an Eva…evi…"

"Evangelion? I have no clue."

"Well…this is starting to be an off day for me."

"You mean night, right?"

Indeed, the sun had disappeared and now the moon and stars took their place in the sky.

* * *

If you really did try to read this…I told you I'd be complicated. Try looking at wikipedia to actually get the plot line. Anyways, please R&R and please…no flames for this. 


	44. Why does Asuka hate dolls?

A continuation of the last chapter. Just like last time. You don't get it, either do some research or give up. Anyway, please read on.

Don't own anything except the concept of the story.

* * *

**CHAPTER FOURTY-FOUR: WHY DOES ASUKA HATE DOLLS?**

The sun started to rise above all of the buildings early in the morning. It was always like that after an Angel attack. After sleeping in a nearby park, Xavier and Genis sat on the bench, deciding on what to do next.

"What _do_ we do now?" asked Genis.

"Let's explore," suggested Xavier.

"What? We don't know anything about this place and you want to explore?"

"And what's the harm if we did? We'd have valuable information about this place. We can activate the Crown of Heaven anywhere. We'd still end up home. Besides, I'm hungry."

"Uh, Xavier, I don't think they except gald in this world."

"Really? Oh, man, I could really use some grub."

Just then, an alarm started to ring from a nearby bank. Xavier and Genis looked at the other side of a street. A man with a face mask was running away with a sack.

"We have to stop him!" exclaimed Genis.

"_We_? What if he's some sort of superhuman?"

"I have magic, remember?"

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's take him down!"

Genis and Xavier ran to the other side of the street and stopped in front of a robber.

"Back off, villain!" exclaimed Xavier in his defiant voice. "And return the goods you have stolen from…that…building…hey, what did you steal, anyway?"

The robber took out a gun. "You think you're some kinda hero, do you? Get outta the way, NOW!"

"What's that?" asked Genis.

"Dunno," replied Xavier. "Hey, buddy, what is that thing?"

"What are ya, senile?" asked the robber. "It's a gun! A fully loaded gun!"

"What's a gun?"

"What's a--what are ya, some kinda nut?"

Xavier sighed. "This is getting annoying. Genis, fire it up."

"You got it," replied Genis, casting a fireball spell, "Fireball!"  
The robber yelled and fell on the ground, smouldering. The owner of the bank and two police officers apprehended the robbers.

"Oh, you've stopped him!" exclaimed the owner. "Thank you! Please, accept this small token of appreciation!"

Xavier and Genis were handed over $200.00 US or ¥22,665.34.

"What's this?" asked Genis.

"Looks like the currency of this city," replied Xavier. "Thank you very much."

"No, thank you, thank you!" replied the owner. "Guards, take this ill-fated man in."

The robber was dragged away. Genis and Xavier examined the cash they had with them. "All we need now is a place that sells food," said Xavier.

A man with a cart on the other side of the street started to yelled, "Miso soup! Miso soup! Get your fresh Miso soup here!"

"Good timing too," replied Genis. After the two bought their soup, they sat down and exclaimed gleefully, "Let's eat!"

Unknown to them, two people in black suits were watching them.

"_Did you see the kid firing fireballs?_" asked one man.

"_Yeah,_" replied the other. "_Should we report them in?_"

"_Probably…but I doubt anyone would believe us. We need proof._"

The other agreed, taking out _his_ camera. When Xavier and Genis started to move, so did the other two.

"Now what do we do?" asked Genis.

"Let's go shopping!" exclaimed Xavier. "I look about normal but Genis, you look like…like…weird."

"Fine, we'll go over there." Genis was referring to a large shopping center. As Xavier and Genis entered, they saw a shop that read, "Baby Gap."

"What's a Baby Gap?" asked Genis.

"Let's go in and fine out," replied Xavier.

Five minutes later, Genis' face was of a colour of red while Xavier was hugging himself, laughing.

"Where you going, Genis?" asked Xavier laughing. "Those...those clothes fitted you like a glove!"

"Shut up," mumbled Genis.

"Oh, man, I wish I had a pictograph (there, I made the correction. Thank you)."

"I hate shopping, let's do something else."

"………"

"Did you hear me? I said--"

"Genis look over there," said Xavier, pointing to an object.

"What? Why?"

"Just look over there!"

Genis saw but did not believe. It was Rei standing in front of the store. But how did she get to this world?

"Irving sent a spy," said Xavier.

"Wait!" exclaimed Genis. "There's got to be a logical--"

"I'm taking her down," taking out his dagger.

"What? Don't! We can--"

Too late. Xavier was already charging towards Rei, "Haveth thee, villain!"

Suddenly, two men in black blocked his path, took his hand and made him drop the dagger. Then, he was thrown back to Genis' position.

"Ow," was the reply.

"Are you okay?" asked Genis.

"Oh, I'm fine," he said sarcastically, picking up his dagger. "I was just thrown across and landed on my ass!"

"The First Child is in danger," said one of the men, speaking into an earpiece. "Repeat, the First Child is in danger."

"First Child?" asked Genis.

"That's can't be good," replied Xavier. "Hey Rei! Irving's given you a nickname, huh?"

"………"

Suddenly, guards appeared everywhere, surrounding Xavier and Genis.

"More guards," said Xavier, "Oh, yeah, Rei, just send back-up when you can't defeat us yourself."

"………"

"What the hell? I mean, isn't this the part where you say Lord Irving can't be defeated or something?"

"………"

"Alright, Genis, your girlfriend is getting weird. Genis, do something."

"She's not my girlfriend!" exclaimed Genis. "There's too many of them! I can't take all of these guys myself!"

"Then there's only one thing we can do."

"And what's that?"

"RUN LIKE HELL!" Xavier took Genis' hand and leaped over the guard and took his own advice: Running like hell. Everyone was after him. Finally, they bolted into what appears to be a schooling facility.

"Quickly, in here," said Xavier, "We can hide out in here."

The men passed the school without noticing the two. Then, there was a tapping on Genis' shoulder. Now it was Shinji who was carrying a mop asking, "What are you doing?"

"Shinji, thank Martel," said Xavier. "You gotta help us. Rei sent the men in black after us."

"What? Rei? She wasn't in school today. Where did you see her?"

"It doesn't matter. You got to help us."

"How can I help when I don't know what the situation is?"

"………"

"What?"

"HOW COULD YOU _NOT_ KNOW WHAT THE SITUATION IS?" yelled Xavier. "You're on our side, remember!"

"Sides…is this a game?"

Xavier turned his attention to Genis. "What the hell is wrong with him?"

Someone was trying to break through the door.

"Crap, it's them! We got to split up."

The men broke through the door. While, Xavier ran down the hallway, Genis ran to the rooftop. It seems that no one was following him. After all the commotion was done, Shinji thought to himself, "_man that was weird._"

Genis reached the top of the facility and bolted the door shut with a fireball spell. Then, he noticed someone was with him: Asuka. Now, Genis is a pretty smart kid, he can figure everything out. When Rei and Shinji didn't respond to Xavier's questions, it wasn't because they were either too high or mighty to do so or too stupid to answer. It was because they were ignorant to what he was asking. This was another world and it was probably the same situation that the ones from the Great Sea had to face: Clones of each other.

"Asuka," said Genis.

"Who are you?" she asked gloomily.

This would be a good time to answer that question that is the title of this chapter. "Why do you hate dolls?"

She was taken back. No one ever asked her that before. She decided to answer. "My mother thought I was a doll and disregarded me completely because my father was too busy to care about me or my mama. Then, she hanged herself and the doll she thought that was me."

"So…you hate dolls because…"

"In a way, they represent me…and the person that I never want to see again. And the person that I never want to see again…the person I hate utmost is…me."

"How can you say that? You can't hate yourself!"

"And why not?"

"There's no meaning in dying! There's only meaning in living!"

"And what meaning do I have? Rei and Shinji can take care of everything. I don't need to pilot an Eva. When an Angel comes, the invincible Shinji will defeat it. Nothing I must do. They just need only Shinji! If Shinji is there, everything is OK! (For some people, this scene wouldn't make too much sense)"

"Asuka…are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just fine!" She started to sob. "All we need is Shinji…"

"You're important. Life wouldn't be the same without you."

"……why the _hell_ am I talking to you anyway?"

Suddenly, someone broke down the door. Xavier was running away.

"The men in black?" asked Genis.

"No, much worse," replied Xavier, "Darknuts."

Darknuts started to poor out of the small entrance.

"Wha--what are those things?" asked Asuka.

"Oh, what the hell? You commanded a bunch of them for a while and you don't know what they are?"

"What does it usually mean when these things are here?"

"They only appear when an angelic being is with them."

Rei appeared out of a portal and floated down in front of them.

"Wondergirl?" asked Asuka.

"Asuka," said Genis, "Meet Rei, the angel of ice."

"Put down your weapons," said Rei, "I only wish to talk."

* * *

Talk about what? What is this cooky world anyway? Fine out next time! So, please R&R and no flames. 


	45. Talk

So we left of with Rei wanting to talk with Genis. Will the others object? Please read on!

Don't own anything except the concept of the story.

* * *

**CHAPTER FOURTY-FIVE: TALK**

On top of a schooling facility appeared to be several figures. On one side were Genis, Xavier and Asuka (the one from the newly discovered world) and on the other side were Rei Ayanami and several darknuts backing her up.

"You want to talk?" asked Xavier. "Alright, try talking without those darknuts behind you."

"This doesn't concern you," replied Rei.

"Uh, Rei, he's right," said Genis. "If you want to talk with us then they'll have to leave."

Silence for a minute. Then, Rei turned to the darknuts saying, "Secure the perimeter. Make sure no one leaves."

Immediately, the darknuts proceeded back to the lobby, and guarded all the entrances.

"Done," she said. "Can we talk now?"

"No quite yet," replied Genis. "Throw down your weapons over there," he pointed to a nearby fence.

"Not unless you do so as well," added Rei, "and that goes for your friends as well."

"Alright."

"Say _what_?" asked Xavier. "Uh no, I don't trust her. She betrayed us, tried to kill us, sent the men in black after us…"

"Men in black?" she asked. "I do not understand."

"Like you don't know? You were standing right there. Then you called these guys that looked like they were on steroids and they chased us!"

"No…I do not remember that."

"You're lying through your teeth."

"That wasn't her," said Genis. "It was her…I mean, another Rei."

"NERV security personal," added Asuka. "They guard those who pilot the Eva's making sure nothing bad happens to them."

"Eva? You mean that purple monster from the other night?"

"That's one of them anyways…"

"Alright, how many Evas are there and who pilots them?" asked Xavier.

"There are four Evas: Unit 00, 01, 02, and 03. The pilot of the 03 named Toji Suzuhara is hospitalized at the moment. Pilot of the 02 is yours truly…"

"Hmm…people that we've faced before," mumbled Genis.

"Lemme guess who pilots the other two," replied Xavier. "Pilot of the 01 is Shinji Ikari and the pilot of the 00 is our favourite ice queen, Rei Ayanami."

"How did you know that?" asked Asuka.

"You may find this hard to believe but we're from another world called Sylvarant. In this world, a threat appeared out of nowhere. Under the command of Lord Irving, whom came from yet another world, angelic beings run our world into ruin.

Toji Suzuhara: The angel of Earth

Kaworu Nagisa: The angel of Darkness

Shinji Ikari: The angel of Light

Asuka Langley Sohryu: The angel of Fire

Rei Ayanami: The angel of Ice."

Xavier turned and faced Rei. "We have already defeated the angel of Earth the angels of fire and light have already defected to our side. All that needs to happen now is the angel of darkness and yourself to fall. Why _should_ we talk to you?"

"…I don't want to talk to you or Asuka," replied Rei. "I only need to talk to Genis."

"Just Genis?"

"Only Genis."

"We still can't talk," said Genis.

"And why not?"

"You've haven't thrown down your weapons yet."

Rei unsheathed her sword and threw it against the fence. Genis threw away his kendama and Xavier threw down his dagger.

"…I feel naked without my dagger," said Xavier.

"What do you want from me?" asked Genis.

"Genis…you were the only one to care about my well-being," replied Rei. "I need to know why."

"Why what?"

"Why you treated me the way you did."

"Huh? Because you're still human and should be treated as one, all I see is that you're still one part human and one part angel."

"Before you thought I was all human, yet you never treated me differently…"

"That's because I thought as you as yet another victim of the Angelus Project."

"_What's the Angelus Project_?" whispered Asuka.

"_You got me,_" replied Xavier.

"So it was out of pity then?" asked Rei.

"No, it was out of friendship," replied Genis.

"Then you wanted to be my…friend?"

"Well…yeah."

"………"

"What is it?"

"I am having a hard time understanding your motives. I don't know if I should trust you or not."

"I don't have motives. I don't intend to do something stupid like…"

"Defect to another side?"

"Yeah…there's that."

"Do you know why Asuka hates dolls?"

"Something…traumatic happened to her in the past…her mother thought as her as a doll and…well, she…"

"Hanged herself and a doll she thought that was me," replied Asuka.

"……then you understand…" said Rei.

"Understand what?"

"Our connection…that everything is connected."

She turned to Genis. "Through the mana links, we are connected. We feel the feelings exhibited by those in this world. Asuka's hatred of doll-like people in the land of Sylvarant is connected to her hatred in this world. And my ignorance to the concept of friendship…"

"Wondergirl in this world is very anti-social. No wonder you don't understand what friendship is because you don't trust anyone except Commander Ikari."

"Commander _who_?" asked Xavier.

"It matters not," replied Rei. "Since I only came here to see if Genis would join us…which he has no intention of doing, then I have no choice but to eliminate you all."  
Suddenly, a beeper went off. Everyone turned heads. It was coming from Xavier.

"Whoops, cooling period's done," he said. "Genis, grab your things."  
Genis grabbed his kendama and Xavier's dagger.

"What are you doing?" asked Rei. "I hope you're not planning on attacking me."

"The answer is simple," said Xavier, during the sides of the Crown. "We're leaving. See you Asuka. Have your people call my people."

A portal appeared and sucked the two in. They disappeared, only Asuka and Rei stood on the facility's roof.

"Hmm…this could be trouble," said Rei. Then another portal opened behind her. She walked into it, making all of the darknuts disappear with her. Only Asuka stayed on the roof. Shinji made his way to the roof.

"Asuka?" he asked. "What happened?"

Now, Asuka had two options. To either tell Shinji what happened or to shut up. And she knew Shinji wouldn't believe her so…

"Nothing baka," she said, pushing him out of the way. "Just leave me be." She walked off.

"Hmm…sure, whatever," Shinji said aloud.

* * *

So are Genis and Xavier back in their world? Only one way to find out. Please R&R and no flames. 


	46. Angel of Darkness

Wow…it has been a while. Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Thought I forgot about this story but I haven't! I can explain…sickness took me so I couldn't write for days…also had a case of writer's block. Don't worry, writer's block is gone but sickness still holds me. Anyways, here's chapter fourty six. Hope you enjoy it!

Don't own anything except the concept of the story.

* * *

**CHAPTER FOURTY-SIX: ANGEL OF DARKNESS**

Popping through the gate that was created by the Crown of Heaven, Genis and Xavier was returned back to the room where they had first activated the Crown. Shaking off the nausea and headaches that accompanied dimensional travel, Xavier was the first to speak.

"Well, that was fun."

"Fun?" asked Genis angrily. "I still have a headache. You could have warned me on how travelling through dimensions would affect me!"

"Like I would have known how you would feel."

Professor Genis walked through the door. He was astonished on how they got back. "When did the two of you get back?"

"Just now," replied Genis. "How long has it been?"

"At least a day…I thought you guys were gone for sure…I thought it was impossible to get back…"

"Well, I _am_ the one that makes the impossible, possible," said Xavier, stroking his hair. "You wouldn't believe where we went to."

"Tell me later. Right now, we have a situation on our hands…"

In the briefing room, Genis and Xavier were warmly greeted by everyone (including Shinji)…except for Raine. She gave Genis a slap in the head.

"Ow!" he yelled. "Why did you do that for? That hurt!"

"You had me worried sick!" she choked. "I thought I have lost you forever!"

She went up to Xavier and slapped him across his face.

"You sir, are worse than Yggdrasil."

"Ahem," Yuan interrupted, "Miss Sage, if you are done hitting people."

Asuka walked through the door. "Hey, guys, what's up?"

Zelos immediately got up from his chair. "It's that little…"

Shinji quickly sat him down, whispering, "Did I forget to mention that she has amnesia every time she has one of her episodes?"

"So she wouldn't remember what she did to the both of us?"

"No."

"………"

A picture of Kaworu Nagisa showed up.

"Isn't that the angel of darkness?" asked Lloyd.

Another picture of him covering Asgard in shadows appears.

"He's covering Asgard in darkness as we speak," said Yuan. "Your job is to stop him at all costs."  
"Then what are we waiting for?" asked Raine. "Let's go, go, go!"

Everyone scrambled on their Rheairds while those with wings took to the air. Like last time, Xavier stayed behind for…obvious reasons.

Arriving at Asgard, the team saw that Yuan's picture was out of date. Now the darkness was spreading towards the ruins of the Balacruf Mausoleum and heading towards Luin. They also saw an army heading towards Luin.

"We have to stop that army," said Lloyd.

"I agree," replied Wilder. "We should split into two groups; each comprised of seven people."

The team that was taking care of the darknut army heading towards Luin were Regal, Presea, Sheena, Zelos, Professor Raine, Asuka, Wilder, Genis and Aurion.

The team that was taking care of the angel of darkness was Raine, Professor Genis, Lloyd, Colette and Shinji.

Now that they were assigned places, the plan to stop the angel was in motion.

Arriving at the battle scene between the veil of shadows and Luin stood the group of seven.

"Well, this will be quite the entertainment," said Wilder, taking out his sword.

"So you think fighting is amusing?" asked Regal.

"No, I think of it as a way to improve your abilities and skill."

"I say it's amusing," replied Aurion, "Cut, stab and slash!"

"You're very immature, you know that?" replied Sheena.

"Oh, go on."

"He's even more stupid than Zelos is…"

"That was hurtful Sheena!" exclaimed Zelos.

"Are Sheena and Zelos always like this?" asked Asuka to Presea.

"No, not all the time," replied Presea. "Sometime they can be very nice. Other times they can be…"

Slap! Sheena's hand met Zelos' face. Why? He said something about her breasts.

"Offensive," mumbled Asuka.

"Will you two knock it off?" asked Professor Raine said to Sheena and Zelos. "They're coming."

"I don't see anything," replied Genis.

No sounds came. Suddenly, the darknut army came into view.

"Are you guys ready?" asked Aurion.

"Justice will prevail!" exclaimed Wilder. "Haveth thee!"

Meanwhile, while that group clashed with the army, the group of Raine, Professor Genis, Lloyd, Colette and Shinji walked casually around town. It was literally a ghost town. The people had mysteriously disappeared. Suddenly, everyone's favourite angel appeared.

"No time no see, Shinji," said Kaworu in a very scary voice. "It seems that you have been taking care of yourself."

"Why are you doing this?" asked Shinji.

"For the glory of Lord Ganondorf, of course…the one you betrayed."

"You're fighting for evil, you know that, right?"

"There is no good and evil, there is only power... and those too weak to seek it."

"Is power what you've been fighting for?" asked Lloyd.

"Isn't everyone fighting for power?"

"What are you trying to get at?" asked Raine.

"All I am saying is that wouldn't the whole world be a better place where we wouldn't have to make decisions ourselves? Wouldn't it be better if we had someone else make them for us? Someone _with_ power…someone like…"

"Save it," replied Professor Genis. "We already know who you are referring to."

"But we are not fighting for the power you think is just," said Colette.

"We are fighting for a power that will rid this world of evil," added Lloyd.

"And this power will also purify pure evil!"

"Hate to ruin your little cheer," said Kaworu, "but I think it's time for all of you to disappear!"

With that, he took out his sword and lunged at Lloyd who fell to the ground. Raine and Professor Genis shot him with a Prism Sword and Ray attack. This made him back off, allowing Colette to cast a Judgement spell. Hitting him multiple times, Shinji followed up with an Angel Feather's attack, weakening him even further. This got Kaworu really mad, having him cast an Indignation Judgment spell, knocking everyone out, except for Raine and Shinji.

"Seems I forgot to crush two little bugs," he said in disgust.

"We're gonna die!" exclaimed Shinji.

"No we are not!" snapped Raine. This caused Brunel to step forward. "_Please,_" whispered Raine, "_protect us…_"

"Understood," replied Brunel. She started to spell cast, hitting Kaworu with a Divine Judgment spell (if you don't know what that is, it's a special tech used by Zelos and Kratos in the Japanese version of the game). This caused Kaworu's body to disappear in light, causing his ultimate destruction. The veil of darkness disappeared, along with the darknut army. After the other regroup and nursed everyone back to health, Brunel disappeared into the gauntlet.

"I gotta tell you, we've been saved yet again by the great Colette!" exclaimed Lloyd.

"Amazing specimen," replied Professor Raine. "I must research it further."

"There will be no research of any kind," replied Raine. "Besides, I already know how she works."

"Oh? Enlighten me."

"When I'm in danger, she protects me."

"………"

"That makes sense," replied Shinji. "When we were about to be done in by Kaworu, she appeared out of nowhere and killed him."

"Just goes to show you how powerful the bond of friendship can be," replied Regal.

"So that's one angel down, and one more to go," replied Genis.

"What will happen next when we defeat the last one?" asked Zelos.

"Then…I guess we wait," replied Lloyd, looked at the setting sun.

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed that chapter. What will happen next? Please R&R and no flames. 


	47. Picnic

No time, no see! Sorry about the very late update…exams and all. Anyways, here's chapter Fourty Seven. I hope you enjoy it. Also, there are some parts that will not make sense to some people so try to understand it to the best of your ability. Thank you.

Don't own anything except the concept of the story.

* * *

**CHAPTER FOURTY SEVEN: PICNIC**

Besides almost defeating ultimate evil and saving the world from ultimate destruction, there was nothing special about it; really and truly. Coming back from Asgard, exhausted from the day's battle, the team decided that it was best to continue resting until the Angel of Ice made a surprise appearance. Lloyd decided on a picnic outing to the Lake of Umacy. Everyone (most of them anyways) agreed on this plan of action. By noon, everyone had everything packed and flew over to the lake.

Lake Umacy was usually peaceful because a) everyone kept away from it due to monsters surrounding the area, b) because no one knew that the lake was there and c) there were rumours going around that whoever visited the lake, he or she w

ould have to deal with a unicorn's spirit (which could be really good or bad, depending on how it sees your heart).

"See? I told you no one would be here," said Genis.

"I suppose this is peaceful enough," replied Wilder. "I just hope that the peace will not be--"

"Cannonball!" yelled Aurion and Zelos as both of them dived into the water wearing only their boxers. Water splashed all over the governor.

"…disturbed."

"Looks like your peaceful day have been ruined, sir," replied Professor Genis, who was grinning ear to ear.

"Children…I'm dealing with children."

"Brr…" chilled Zelos, "The…the water is…"

"…c…cold," added Aurion, popping his head up from the water. "It….it takes so…some time…t…to…get…use to…it…"

Aryll was starring at Genis, who, he too, was getting into the water.

"What are you starring at?" asked Raine to Aryll.

"…I didn't know how cute your brother can be," replied Aryll. "Just look how he gets into the water."

Genis dipped his toe into the lake. "So cold…"

"I think you like him," said Raine in a taunting tone.

"I do not!" exclaimed Aryll. "I just…said he looks cute when he gets into the water, that's all...reminds me of my big brother..."

"Are you guys talking about me?" asked Genis from afar.

"Um…no," said Raine. "Why'd you ask?"

"Hmm…my ears are burning."

"Well, shall we set up?" asked Professor Raine, unravelling a blanket on the ground.

"I'll help," replied Colette. "Lloyd, you go get some firewood."

"What are you going to use it for?" asked Lloyd.

"Uh…cooking, what else?" asked Sheena.

"I…I knew that. Presea, wanna come?"

"I do have a rather large axe," said Presea. "So my assistance would be more than helpful."

"How 'bout you, Regal?"

"I think I'll stay here," he said. "Professor Sage said that she'll cook for us. I just hope that she won't include anything poisonous in our food."

"I… I can cook," stuttered Raine. "I just have trouble getting the taste right."

"………"

While under a tree, Shinji and Asuka were busy watching everyone at either work or play.

"Do you think we should help out?" asked Shinji. "I'm a good cook you know."

"Idiot Shinji," mumbled Asuka, half asleep. "They're doing all the work for us. Why would you want to help them when they're doing everything?"

"I'm just trying to be helpful…"

"That's the problem with you. You're _too_ helpful. It gets annoying and sooner or later, it's gonna annoy them too."

"You really think so?"

"_It doesn't look like that to me,_" said a voice behind the tree. At this, Shinji and Asuka both jumped.

"Who said that?" asked Shinji, trembling.

"Where are you?" yelled Asuka, taking out her sword.

"_Do not be alarmed, I will not hurt you,_" said the voice, which was Brunel, "_Not like before anyway…_"

"It's that thing that too us both down," said Shinji.

"You mean that huge shadow?" asked Asuka. "I always wonder what you were…"

"_I was once just like you…even my physical form is not what it used to be…_"

"You didn't answer the question 'who are you'," said Shinji.

"_Do you see the chirpy little girl with blond hair and blue eyes setting up that picnic_?"

Obviously this was a reference to Colette. The both of them said, "Yeah."

"_I am her opposite, completely different…_"

"Colette's chirpy and upbeat," said Shinji. "So you're…depressing and sad, right."

"_And very grumpy…very, very grumpy._"

"You sound like a very mean spirit," added Asuka, "Any reason why you're like that?"

"_I loved someone. Then suddenly, he turned on me and sealed me away in a glass prison for a consecutive number of years. Why do you think I'm mean?_"

"So…who sealed you away?"

Lloyd came by and picked up the firewood that was near Shinji's foot. Brunel threw a rock at his head.

"Oh, him…"

"Why'd you do that for?" asked Lloyd, rubbing his head.

"It wasn't me!" exclaimed Shinji. "It was a spirit behind this tree!"

"Right, and here's another spirit throwing a rock at _your_ head!" Lloyd picked up a rock and threw it towards Shinji who duck and redirected the rock right to Asuka.

"You're dead, Irving!" yelled Asuka as she began to chase Lloyd around the lake. Lloyd dropped his firewood and ran off.

"Lloyd's a nice guy," said Shinji. "I don't see how he could seal you away."

"It was someone that looked just like him," said Brunel. "I just…when I look at him…I grow angry…although it wasn't always like that."

"How was it before?"

"When I saw him…I…I felt safe…that he would protect me…hold me…"

"Love you?"

"That too…but now that he had betrayed me…"

"You can't trust anyone ever again."

"Seems that you had the same situation as I did."

"Let's just say that I've seen it happen."

"………"

Asuka finally caught up to Lloyd and kicked him in the crotch and threw him into the water. After about fifteen minutes, Colette was still tending to him while Genis, the two professors, Raine and Regal cooked while Aurion, Zelos, Wilder and Aryll continued to play in the water. Shinji and Brunel continued to talk with each other about their past and their dreams. No, not dreams of a future but dreams that you had when you were asleep. There was one in particular dream that Shinji wished to share with Brunel.

"Have you had one of those dreams that you could never understand?"

"Are those the kinds of dreams you have?"

"Yeah, but only one though. It happened last night."

"Then what was this dream you had?"

"…there was an image of a red machine being torn apart by huge monster birds. Then, something shot up from a pyramid structure. It was a purple humanoid machine and I was inside it. When I caught a glimpse of the red machine I yelled out loud. I started towards the monsters but suddenly, four spears pierced my hands and feet. I was taken up towards the sky, followed by the birds. A giant tree formed with me in the middle of it. Then, a giant pierced the sky."

"A giant?"

"Yes, it was a girl. Her skin was white and her eyes were red. Then, she was replaced with a figure of a boy. I closed my eyes and had many images about Asuka, Rei and another person. I don't know who she was but she was sure pretty. Anyways, then I ended up in a sea called the Sea of LCL. Rei talked to me about some things but I didn't understand them. I cried at my ignorance. Then another woman came and comforted me, asking a question."

"What was the question?"

"I don't know. But it was something called Human Instrumentally. Then Rei said that everyone could return to the way they were. They only had to think of themselves as individuals. I was returned to a beach. Lying beside me was Asuka. Then I started to strangle her. When she woke up, she stroked my face; I stopped and started to cry. The last words I heard were 'how disgusting,' Then, I woke up. So, what do you think it means?"

"You dream is very complicated, Shinji. But it is either one of two things. One, it could all be nonsense trying to make sense of the world; two, it is a prediction of what things are to be or three…"

"…three?"

"That this has already happened to you."

"_Indeed, it has_," said a voice above them. The both of them looked up and saw Xavier lying on a tree limb.

"What are you doing here?" asked Shinji.

"What else, counting the leaves."

"What do you mean it has already happened?" asked Brunel.

"As you are already aware, alternate universes have existed on the same plane of existence as our dimensions. The Great Sea being connected to the world of Symphonia as the other world the Genis and I have visited. Anyway, the mana links connects the dimensions together. If one was to unravel the mana links, then one cannot get back to that dimension. The world that I have travelled to with Genis have clones, if you will, of three people: Shinji, Asuka and Rei. There might be others but I highly doubt it. I have been observing during the last couple of days the activities that Shinji and his friends have been going through."

"And what have they've been doing?"

"That would require a lengthy explanation on anomalies known as evangelions, angels and defining the terms LCL, entry plug and others."

"Can you at least tell me what my dream means?" asked Shinji.

"In a nutshell, and in the eyes of other people, you screwed over humanity in that world."

"Really?"

"Really, really."

"Guys! Time for lunch!" called Raine. "Come on, we've cooked up something really good."

"And it's poison free," Professor Genis added.

"I heard that," Professor Raine said in disgust.

"Let's go," said Xavier, jumping down, off the tree.

"Am I really that much of a failure?" mumbled Shinji.

"You're not the failure. It's just the other you who failed in true peace, that's all."

"One always wishes to turn back the hands of time to reverse things he regrets doing in the first place," said Brunel.

"Do you have any regrets?"

"Only one."

"What's that?" asked Shinji.

"…meeting _him_, loving _him_, only having him to stab me in the back." Then, she disappeared.

"She must still hate him a lot," said Xavier.

"I hate myself right now," replied Shinji. "Martel, how could I screw the world over like that?"

"Don't worry, in my view, individuality is better than being incorporated in one being. So…you didn't do too back. Some might say that you've actually saved humanity."

"………"

"What?"

"For now, I just want to forget about all of this."

Walking towards the rest of the group, the rest of the day went on as planned. Full of memories of enjoyment and laughter, the team left back to the base where chaos greeted them the very next day.

* * *

So…the next day, something is happening. What is it? Please R&R and no flames. 


	48. The Spreading Darkness

How long has it been? A month, two months or maybe more? Nether the less, it has been very long and I have a feeling that I have failed some of you in my updates. I apologize. I guess I owe some of you an explanation. In any story, just like the sculptor in the Forest Haven, I needed inspiration. Despite my best efforts, I failed to find any anywhere so I decided to quit writing until I found some. When I read a recent review, this brought back memories; forcing myself to ask the question, 'what did happen?' With that in mind, I decided that since I started this story, I intend to finish it, no matter how long it takes. Some of you may not be interested in this story anymore; that is fine. Like I said before, I started this, so I'm finishing it.

Don't own anything except the concept of this story.

* * *

**CHAPTER FOURTY-EIGHT: THE SPREADING EVIL**

Usually when you finish a picnic and go to bed, the very next morning, you should feel ready to face everything and everything. But for our heroes, however, nothing would have prepared all of them for the chaos within the Renegade Base. When all of them entered the control room, most of the renegades were scrambling all over the place. Papers were flying everywhere and everyone was screaming at each other.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Lloyd. They were approached by Yuan.

"About time you woke up," he said. "Please, follow me. Step lively, now."

All of them took their seats within the conference room where Yuan was bringing the screen down.

"Do you all remember the darkness that was spreading through the sky?"

"The one that's covering Mizuho and Ozette?" asked Sheena.

"Correct…but now it's made its way up to Hima and slowly heading towards Meltokio."

"How could something like that spread so quickly?" asked Regal.

"Apparently, this darkness is growing. Soon, this who land will be covered in darkness…which brings me to my next topic…"

"The tree of mana?" asked Professor Raine.

"Yes. Due to the lack of sunlight, the land is slowly dying."

"So our objective is clear," said Wilder, "We must find the cause of the darkness and stop it before this world is covered in it."

"That is correct."

"Then what are we waiting for?" asked Lloyd, jumping from his seat. "Let's get to…"

"Hold on! There's something else."

"Something else?" asked Raine. "Didn't you cover everything?"

"No…it is regarding this Rei person…"

Shinji spoke quietly, "So you found her, right?"

"Yes, we have. She was spotted in Flanoir, freezing everything in sight."

"So what's the problem?" asked Asuka. "All we have to do is go there and beat her up."

"It's a trap," replied Professor Genis. "Don't you see? She hasn't revealed herself in a long while. Ganondorf must be making his move right now. While we're busy fighting Rei, the darkness will have enough time to spread to the remaining parts of the world."

"So, we're splitting up?" asked Colette.

"Seems like we have no other alternative," replied Aurion.

"I call the ice queen!" yelled Asuka.

"This isn't a game," replied Yuan coolly. "Although I hate to do it, we must split into teams in order to alternate ourselves between our two objectives." He turned to Xavier and Professor Genis. "But I need the two of you to stay here."

"And why is that?" asked Professor Genis.

"The source is probably coming from this other world you're from. Figure out a way to get the Crown of Heaven working again."

"This time, we'll use my calculations," the professor grumbled.

"Just transport yourself to another world once and you drag it on forever," grumbled Xavier back.

For the Flanoir mission: Genis, Raine, Professor Raine, Shinji, Asuka, Zelos, Sheena

For stopping the darkness: Lloyd, Colette, Wilder, Aurion, Regal, Presea, and Aryll.

"Why am I always stuck with you?" asked a mad Sheena, when she was paired up with Zelos.

"Because you're the lucky one," replied Zelos, who leaned over, his hand over Sheena's shoulder. SLAP! Not very wise.

"There is no time to lose," said Yuan. "We must end this whole affair quickly!"

Scrambling to the rheairds, each group flew in the opposite direction: One group to Flanoir, and the other to the tree of mana.

Flying overhead, the Flanoir team dropped into the city, walking cautiously as if to be ambushed at any given minute.

"You know, I usually like this city, but now it seems…creepy," said Zelos.

"Will you keep it down?" asked Sheena. "Someone might here us."

"Well, excuse me, but I don't remember asking for a commentary!"

"Will you two knock it off?" asked Professor Raine. "You'll draw attention!"

"Like there's anyone who'll here anything," replied Asuka.

"How do you know?"

"Because I can sense danger miles away."

"No you can't," Shinji said quietly.

"What was that?"

"Uh…nothing…"

"That's what I thought you said."

"She's right," Raine said, "I don't hear anything. Even darknuts make a sound when they are moving."

"Who said that the enemies here are darknuts?" asked Genis.

"What do you mean? They're always darknuts."  
"Well, not here. Maybe there's an enemy here that's fit for this weather."

"Like what?" asked Zelos, who was scanning the area.

There was a slight shuffling sound coming from the snow.

"Shh!" said Raine in a whisper. "What's the noise."

"I…I don't here anything," said Shinji.

"That's because there's nothing here," replied Asuka.

"No, I hear it too," said Professor Raine.

"What is that sound?" asked Sheena. "It appears it's coming from the snow."

Suddenly, Blue tektites were blocking the path the group was walking on.

"Ah! What are those?" exclaimed Genis.

"I have no clue," replied Raine. "I've never seen anything like those before."

"And there's nothing like those things in this world either," replied Professor Raine.

(**A/N**: Blue tektites were originally in _The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time _and_ Majora's Mask_ but never existed in the Windwaker world so I'm just putting them in this story)

"Whatever these things are, they're going down!" yelled Asuka.

"Uh, guys, they're surrounding us," said Shinji, looking back.

"I don't need you to tell me that!"

"Then let's do this quickly," said Sheena.

"Then quickly you shall have it, my dear," replied Zelos.

"Eww, gross!"

"Genis stay close to me," said Professor Raine.

"Augh, Raine," Genis protested in disgust.

"Little Genis needs me to protect him, huh?" asked Raine.

"Just stop talking and get smashing."

While the group engaged in the melee, Rei stood on a building and sighed.

"_They're all…so violent,_" she said to herself.

Enroute to the tree of mana, Aurion asked, "Where do you think this darkness thingy is coming from?"

"Probably from somewhere we'd least expect it," relied Regal.

"So where would we least expect the darkness to come from?" asked Colette.

"I say…the tree itself," replied Presea.

"The tree…itself?" asked a confused Lloyd.

"That's what I was thinking too," replied Aurion. "That the darkness is coming from the tree."

"But how?" asked Wilder. "That the tree is producing this darkness?"

"You're about to get your answer," replied Lloyd. "Take a look at that!"

The tree was in sight. As predicted, darkness was spewing from it. Touching-down, the team surveyed the area. That's when Aurion bumped into something.

"Ouch," he said, rubbing his head. "Damn, watch where you're…"

"What's wrong?" asked Lloyd.

"Hmm…seems to me that we didn't get here first."

"What do you mean?" asked Colette.

"Well, this thing looks like a lady…a pretty one at that."

Upon closer examination, Lloyd and Colette's faces went white.

"What's wrong Lloyd?" asked Regal.

"That's…"

"It's Mana!" exclaimed Colette.

Mana, the tree's protect has turned to stone. Out of the stone figure, a faint voice was heard. "_Stop…him…_"

"Mana!" Lloyd yelled. "You're in there!"

"_Stop…him…_"

"Stop who?" asked Presea.

"_Me…little miss,_" replied a voice.

In front of the tree, stepped two figures: One was Lord Irving, and the other figure made Aurion's face turn white.

"Who's that creep?" asked Lloyd.

"Ganondorf," mumbled Aurion.

"Who?"

"I heard of him," said Aryll. "It was he who obtained the power of the gods, who attempted to cover the land in darkness and was ultimately sealed away by the very power he hoped to command. He is the very same Ganon... The emperor of the dark realm the ancient legends speak of...my brother told me about him."

"So…you must be the hero's sister," said Ganondorf. "And the traitor Kratos…for how much longer will you delude yourself."

"I was deluded by your selfish ambitions," replied Aurion. "And now I'm here to stop you."

"You? Stop me?" he gave a maniacal laugh. "You alongside a little girl, a stultified hero and a failed Chosen stop me? How absurd. I only came to this world to see how things are progressing but I suppose I have time to play your little games. Irving, get rid of these vermin at once!"

"Yes master," and with that, Lord Irving charged towards the groups, with two unsheathed swords.

* * *

Well…not bad for a come-back chapter. Please let me know what you think and please NO FLAMES! 


End file.
